Crimson Carnage of the Dead
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: An alternative version of "LethaL Carnage of the Dead" that is more like "HighSchool of the Dead." Started on December 21, 2013
1. Act 1: Spring of the DEAD

The day is April seventh, 2009 and it is eight thirty at night. The location is Shiritsu, Koutetsu, Pennsylvania at the Shiritsu Academy Male Dormitory. On his balcony is Stephen Jeffrey Jeffcoat who is seventeen years old and at his second year of Shiritsu Academy. Stephen is on his iPhone 3 talking to his cousin Robert Michael Letham who is on his LG Incite. Rob is twenty-six years old and playing PlayStation 3 with his cousin, Stephen's uncle, thirty-five year old, Timothy Savinda. The temperature for the day has reached seven degrees Celsius (Forty-Five degrees Fahrenheit).

"You seriously didn't tell her how you feel?" Rob questions.

"Yeah," Stephen responds, "I was too afraid to ruin our friendship."

"Well now she has a boyfriend," Rob says, "How does that make you feel?"

"Jealous," Stephen replies, "It's like my heart breaks every time I see her with Jason. I really love Noel but our friendship means the world to me that I'd do anything to make it last."

"Even suffer for the rest of your life?" Rob asks.

"No," Stephen explains, "I'll be able to move on someday but that won't happen right away."

"Jeez cuz," Rob adds, "If I was you I would have told Noel how I felt about her and if she didn't return my feelings I would ask if we could forget the confession ever happened and stay friends."

"Cuz I would love for that to have happen but this isn't an anime," Stephen laughs, "Real life and anime are totally different. Not even high school is the same as in anime. We do have a school rooftop and the grade level for the schools are the same but that's pretty much it."

"Ever since the United States decided to increase the days of school we have been like Japan with their education system," Rob mentions, "You young Americans aren't as stupid as we us old folks are."

"Come on now," Stephen says, "At least you went to college!"

"Shit I still don't have a job in the field I took though," Rob states.

"True but at least you have a job," Stephen reminds, "With the number of people increasing in the United States, the number of jobs are decreasing."

"Including when those damn jumping bean Mexicans illegally come to our country," Rob continues, "We seriously need to close those fucking borders so the bastards don't make us white folks the minority. You know what pisses me off even more than those fucks, it's the fact that their damn language is coming into our country. This is the damn United States of America and here we speak English not Spanish!"

"I know, I know," Stephen laughs, "Barack Obama isn't doing much about that though."

"Don't mention that damn Muslim," Rob states, "He is the worst fucking president we have ever elected."

"God save us," Stephen laughs out loud.

"I know right?" Rob laughs.

Both Stephen and Rob laugh on the phone. All of a sudden Stephen sees Noel Sniegowski and Jason Adlersflugel walking by. Noel and Jason are both sixteen years old and second years. The two are holding hands and coming towards the male dormitory.

"So cuz what are your plans for this weekend?" Rob asks.

Stephen doesn't respond as he sadly looks away to avoid seeing Noel and Jason kiss as Jason is about to come into the dormitory.

"Cuz?" Rob questions, "Hey cuz what's up?"

Stephen shakes his head and slaps his cheeks after nudging his phone against his ear and shoulder.

"Yoshi!" Stephen shouts.

"Huh?" Rob questions, "What the fuck was that?"

"It means all right in Japanese," Stephen responds.

"What the hell happened?" Rob asks.

"Oh nothing," Stephen replies.

"Whatever you say cuz," Rob laughs, "If you ever need me to talk about how your feeling just drop me a call. Well I'm to kick your uncle's ass in the match so I'll talk to you later. Love you cuz."

"Love you too and thanks," Stephen says.

Stephen hangs up the iPhone and looks at the screen. The wallpaper behind Stephen's apps is of him and Noel during their Christmas break. Stephen sighs and then sees Noel waving to him. Stephen smiles and waves back. Noel heads off towards the female dorms so Stephen looks up and notices Melissa Anne and her best friend Nikki McDonald walking to head to the female dorms. Melissa and Nikki are both sixteen years old and second years. As Stephen goes to head into his room to greet Jason he sees a person in a torn school uniform limping towards Melissa and Nikki. At first Stephen thought he was one of the many other students returning to their dorms but Stephen noticed something off and it didn't have anything to do with the student looking drunk. This limping student ended up grabbing Melissa and moving towards her. Melissa begins to scream when she sees the student's face.

"Get him off!" Melissa shouts.

Nikki who also has seen the student's face runs off as Melissa is bitten by the student. Melissa shrieks out of pain from the bite. When the student rips Melissa's flesh off her shoulder blood starts gushing out. Melissa drops to her knees trying to put pressure on the bite. With Melissa screaming and crying more of these limping students appear along with some limping staff members. These limping people begin attacking the students returning to their dorms which causes everyone to freak out and start running crazily. The one who attacked Melissa now pushes her down and starts, what it looks like to Stephen to be, eating her face. Melissa screams as she tries to push the student off. After looking in the direction Noel went, Stephen notices Nikki being attacked as well as many other students.

"Noel!" Stephen shouts.

Noel has already started running to avoid the limpers. With all the panic, students are rushing into the male dorm, library, and other buildings to get away from the limpers. Stephen gets sick to his stomach so he rushes for the door but once he reaches it the door is opened by Jason.

"Hey bro," Jason smiles.

Stephen pushes himself past Jason and begins running down the hallway to get outside as others are running inside to lock themselves from the outside.

"What's going on?" Jason asks, "People are freaking out everywhere."

Stephen stops and turns to face Jason.

"I'm not sure what the fuck is going on but to me it looks like people are eating people," Stephen replies.

"Cannibalism?" Jason questions, "That shit is real?"

Stephen notices a broom and snaps the brush off of it.

"Fuck if I know but I'm going to go get Noel to make sure she is alright," Stephen explains.

Jason's face becomes white and as soon as Stephen runs off Jason quickly follows behind.

"I'm coming with!" Jason yells, "Whatever the fuck is going on I won't let it affect Noel."

Stephen smiles as the two rush down the hallway and into the main entrance. Many students are rushing to get into their rooms while some are just trying to stop themselves from bleeding.

"Holy shit," Jason says, "What in the fuck could have caused this panic?"

"You'll find out when we get outside," Stephen replies, "Don't fuck around or you could be attacked easily."

Jason sees Stephen heading for the doors with the broken broom in hand. Jason gets serious as he tenses his muscles.

"You probably should grab something to use as a weapon to protect yourself," Stephen states.

Stephen comes to the front door as people rush in to get away from the limping cannibals.

"I got my fists," Jason remarks.

Stephen rolls his eyes and then pushes himself outside with Jason following closely behind. The two end up outside and see people being eaten alive. Blood is all over the grass, cement walkways, and walls.

"What the fuck?" Jason wonders, "Are we in the making of a zombie film or some shit?"

"Zombies don't exist," Stephen informs, "Science fiction."

"Then explain what the fuck is causing our friends to eat each other," Jason demands, "How is the dead coming back to life?"

Stephen turns around to face Jason.

"How the fuck should I know?" Stephen shouts, "Everything was normal just a few minutes ago!"

Running into Stephen are Ashley Newenham and Mike Struthers, who are both sixteen. Ashley and Mike are best friends with Stephen while Mike and Ashley are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Stephen?" Ashley questions, "What are you doing? Get inside, it isn't safe out here."

"I'm looking for Noel," Stephen responds, "Have you seen her?"

"I saw here running that way," Mike replies pointing.

"Thanks," Stephen thanks.

Stephen runs off in the direction Noel did.

"Stephen!" Ashley shouts.

Stephen doesn't stop so Ashley turns to Jason.

"Please protect him," Ashley says.

Jason shakes his head and then runs off after Stephen. Stephen and Jason push themselves through the crowd of students running away. In the huge crowd Stephen sees Noel.

"Noel!" Stephen shouts.

Noel turns and sees Stephen and Jason.

"Stephen!" Noel yells, "Jason!"

Stephen and Jason push themselves to Noel when all of a sudden one of the limping cannibals breaks through the crowd of students and goes after Noel. Jason quickly rushes to save Noel and ends up bitten in the shoulder so Jason punches the limping cannibal in the head.

"Jason!" Noel screams, "You're bleeding!"

"This shit is crazy!" Jason shouts holding his wound.

Noel applies pressure to Jason's wound as Stephen jabs the limping cannibal in the heart with the broken broom but the limper doesn't die.

"What the fuck?" Stephen yells, "That didn't kill him?"

The limper turns to attack Stephen but he runs through the crowd of students with Noel and Jason following behind. The three run into the library but just barely make it as the students inside block the doors with the shelves of books. Stephen, Jason, and Noel turn to see the limping cannibals attacking and eating the students.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stephen shouts at the top of his lungs.

Outside all the unlucky students are being eaten alive and with the amount of blood they lose they end up dying but they don't stay dead. Instead of dying the bitten students end up turning into the limping cannibals and then go attacking other students. Like a never ending process.


	2. Act 2: DEAD Library

Everyone in the library is freaked out about what is happening. All the female students are crying and in the fetal position. One second year, sixteen year old, known as Brett Weiser steps forth to the center of everyone in the library.

"Has anyone been bit by one of 'Them?'" Brett asks.

"Who's 'Them?'" Noel replies.

"Those creatures out there," Brett responds.

Brett notices Jason sweating badly and that Noel is holding his shoulder.

"Were you bitten?" Brett questions getting in Jason's face.

Stephen pushes Brett back.

"Yeah he was," Stephen states, "So what?"

The females freak out as the guys surround Stephen, Noel, and Jason.

"If you are bitten you will soon become one of them," Brett explains.

Noel's eyes widen.

"No!" Noel cries.

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Stephen says, "This isn't a zombie video game."

"'They' aren't zombies," Brett tells, "'They' are 'Them.'"

"Who gives a fuck what you call them," Stephen states, "Being bitten won't turn you into one of 'Them.'"

Jason coughs blood up into his hand.

"Shit he's turning," Zach Westminster, a second year who is sixteen, says.

Zach, Brett, and some other male students grab Jason and drag him away. Noel pulls Jason towards her but Dan Davidson who is sixteen and a second year pushes Noel down onto her butt.

"You bastard!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen punches Dan in the face causing Brett, Zach, and the others to lose grip of Jason. Dan goes to punch Stephen but Jason stops Dan by grabbing his fist. Dan turns to see Jason and freaks out.

"Get him away from me!" Dan shouts, "I don't want to turn into one of 'Them.'"

Brett, Zach, and the other students grab Jason again and drag him towards the door. Stephen and Noel try to stop them but they are held back by fifteen year old Jack Edward and sixteen year old John Joseph.

"Let him go!" Stephen yells.

Two more sixteen year olds known as Louie Tyler and Rocco Clarion get ready to move the bookshelves. Brett and Zach shake their heads and so Louie and Rocco move the bookshelves allowing access to the doors. Brett and Zach quickly toss Jason outside knocking him onto his knees. A horde of "Them" rush for Jason and start devouring him causing Noel to cry and shout for Jason. Rocco and Louie quickly put the bookshelves back in place to prevent "Them" from entering as Jack and John release Stephen and Noel. Noel drops to her knees crying. John and Jack head back to where they were before.

"Now that is done with, how about we come up with a plan on how to deal with this outbreak of 'Them,'" Brett declares.

Everyone in the library keeps quiet. Stephen glares at Brett as Noel continues to cry.

"Shut that bitch up!" Dan shouts.

Dan walks over to Noel and goes to slap her put Stephen stops Dan.

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Stephen threatens.

Stephen glares at Dan so Dan backs off and heads over towards Brett and the others. Stephen kneels down to Noel and wraps his arms around her. Noel cries into Stephen's chest.

"We'll find a way out of this hellish nightmare," Stephen promises, "Across my heart."

"You always were the dumb one out of the three of us," Noel laughs with her tears drying up.

"Hey now that hurts," Stephen laughs.

Noel looks up into Stephen's eyes. Stephen wipes the remanding tears off Noel's face.

"Now there's the beautiful face I been wanting to see," Stephen admits.

Stephen stands up and puts his hand out for Noel. Noel takes Stephen's hand and so Stephen helps Noel stand up.

"So Brett what do you have planned for when 'They' break into here and start attacking everyone?" Stephen asks loudly.

Everyone hears this and starts talking.

"Are they really going to break in here?" sixteen year old Renee Christine questions her friend.

"What is Brett and the others going to do to stop 'Them?'" sixteen year old Kristen Altman asks.

"I don't want to die," sixteen year old Raquel Hoss says.

With all the commotion Brett becomes annoyed and grabs Stephen by his shirt.

"Just why in the hell did you say that to where everyone could hear it?" Brett asks.

"So everyone knows the truth of our situation," Stephen replies, "That glass isn't indestructible. Sooner or later 'They' will manage to break through and attack everyone in here unless we think of a plan to get out of here alive."

"What do you have for an idea?" Zach questions.

"First everyone needs to get a weapon to protect themselves," Stephen responds, "Once everyone is equipped we need to find a safe route to take to get out of this library."

"There is a blueprint of the map in the back," Rocco states.

"Good now let's check that map out and get everyone out of here alive," Stephen declares.

Brett let's go of Stephen and then walks to the center to talk to everyone in the library.

"Alright everyone we have come up with a plan!" Brett shouts.

"Is this plan going to actually work?" sixteen year old Juan Davis asks.

"Of course it will dammit!" Dan replies, "As long as you fucking idiots follow along."

"Who are you calling a fucking idiot you dickhead?" sixteen year old Christopher Mitchell shouts standing up.

"You want to go at it?" Dan asks moving towards Chris.

"Yeah I'll make you regret those words of yours," Chris replies.

Chris and Dan are about to hit each other.

"Enough!" Brett shouts, "We are in serious dangerous! We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves when we have 'Them' to worry about."

Through the window Stephen notices some of "Them" slamming against the glass.

"Noel be ready to run at any moment," Stephen whispers.

"How come?" Noel asks.

Stephen points Noel over to the window. Noel sees hordes of "Them" coming to the library and slamming on the window.

"I need each and every one of you in this library to cooperate with me in order for all of us to survive this hellish nightmare!" Brett shouts.

The library windows start to crack. Sixteen year old Kevin Kistler notices the windows starting to crack more and more.

"They are going to get in!" Kevin shouts pointing.

Everyone starts to freak out as the glass shatters and the hordes of "Them" rush inside and start attacking everyone.

"Quickly get to the backdoors!" Brett shouts, "We'll exit from there!"

Everyone rushes to the backdoors. Stephen grabs Noel by the hand and pulls her along with her. Noel watches as many of her fellow classmates get eaten alive by "Them."

"We'll survive this," Stephen says, "I promise!"

Stephen breaks through the crowd of students and makes it outside. Outside Stephen and Noel run back to the male dorms. As the two run from "Them" they end up being met by Jason.

"Jason!" Noel shouts.

Jason limps towards Noel as Noel smiles and begins to cry.

"It's me Jason," Noel cries, "Noel."

Noel goes to walk towards Jason but Stephen pulls her back. Noel turns to Stephen.

"What are you doing?" Noel asks, "Let me be with my boyfriend."

"He isn't your boyfriend anymore," Stephen replies, "He's dead."

Noel pulls her hand out of Stephen's.

"He is too my boyfriend dammit!" Noel shouts, "I'll go to him when I want."

Noel walks over to Jason. Jason goes to attack Noel but Stephen pushes Noel back and then slams the broom stick he got into Jason's head causing Jason to fall down. Noel shrieks in fear to see Jason killed right in front of her.

"Why?" Noel shouts, "Why did you kill Jason?"

Stephen turns to see Noel crying hard.

"He was already dead!" Stephen shouts, "What more do you want me to say?"

Noel becomes angry.

"Just admit you were jealous and hated Jason!" Noel yells, "Because he was dating me!"

Stephen snaps and so he slaps Noel across the face. Noel puts her hand on her cheek shocked.

"Stop being so damn selfish!" Stephen yells, "Why would I hate my best friend who's dating the girl I am in love with? He came to me and asked me if he could date you and I gave my consent. He didn't have to do that, you now?"

A group of "Them" start limping towards Stephen and Noel.

"Come on," Stephen says, "We have to go or we'll be cannibal dinner."

Stephen puts his hand out for Noel but she doesn't take it.

"Dammit Noel do you want to live or die?" Stephen asks.

"I rather die and be with Jason," Noel replies.

Stephen's heart drops into his stomach.

"He was my boyfriend and I was in love with him," Noel says, "Being without him is like death."

Stephen looks down and starts to walk away.

"Fine suit yourself," Stephen sighs, "Don't coming running to me when you get attacked."

Noel watches as Stephen sadly and slowly walks off. This causes Noel to frown and look down at Jason. Noel sees the broom stick coming out of the back of Jason's head.

"If it wasn't for Stephen killing Jason I would have been dead already," Noel thinks, "I shouldn't have said what I said."

Noel looks up and sees Stephen far ahead of her. Noel begins to run towards Stephen.

"Wait up!" Noel shouts.

Stephen doesn't stop.

"I said wait!" Noel yells.

Stephen continues to walk so Noel runs faster and once she reaches Stephen she jumps onto his back causing Stephen to lose balance and fall on his butt.

"I said wait dammit!" Noel shouts pulling Stephen's cheeks, "You should never ignore a lady."

Stephen taps on Noel's shoulder.

"Alright I give!" Stephen whines, "I'm sorry."

Noel let's go of Stephen's cheeks.

"No I'm sorry," Noel apologizes.

Noel stands up and lends Stephen a hand. Stephen takes her hand and is helped up.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Jason," Noel admits, "I didn't mean it."

Stephen dusts his pants off and faces Noel with a smile.

"I know," Stephen smiles, "You have been my friend since childhood and there is no way you would purposely say anything to crush me."

Noel smiles as tears fall down her face. Stephen wipes Noel's tears.

"No more crying," Stephen whispers, "I'm never going to leave you."

Noel smiles and shakes her head.

"Yeah you better not," Noel says, "Or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Stephen gets chills down his spine.

"Not sure if that is scary or 'Them' coming ever so closer to us," Stephen states.

Noel turns to see "Them" coming closer. Stephen grabs Noel by the hand and runs away. Soon the two end up back at the male dorm.

"We need to head for my room!" Stephen shouts, "There is something I need to get!"


	3. Act 3: Weapons for the DEAD

Stephen and Noel run through the hordes of "Them" and enter the male dorm.

"What is in your room that is so important?" Noel asks.

"You'll find out when we get in there," Stephen replies.

Stephen and Noel run up the stairs and take a turn into the hallway that leads to Stephen's room. After passing many students' corpses they arrive to the room. Stephen motions for Noel to go against the wall as Stephen goes to open the door. Stephen grabs the doorknob and slowly turns it. Stephen pushes the door open and sees none of "Them" just students' corpses.

"It's clear," Stephen says.

Stephen and Noel head into the room. Stephen starts going through his belongings as Noel locks the door behind them. Noel walks into the room and checks it out.

"This is the first time I have been alone in this room with you," Noel says, "I was never even alone with Jason."

Stephen ignores her as he continues to search through his boxes so Noel clears her throat.

"Oh yeah really?" Stephen laughs off, "I would have never thought."

"Yeah so have you found what you are looking for?" Noel asks.

Right as Noel asks Stephen finds a pair of dog tags.

"Yes," Stephen replies.

Stephen stands up and shows the dog tags.

"That is what we risked our lives for?" Noel questions.

"No there is something else," Stephen responds.

Stephen puts the dog tags on and then goes under his bed and pulls out a long box.

"What's in there?" Noel asks.

Stephen unlocks the box and opens it revealing a sheath designed for the Emperor Katana.

"You actually have a real sword?" Noel questions, "I only have a Shinai."

Stephen ties the sheath to his back and then turns to face Noel.

"That will have to do," Stephen says, "We are going to need weapons to protect ourselves. Right now I got this katana and my pocket knife."

"I got a pocket knife on me too," Noel remarks showing Stephen the knife.

"That won't do much when we are surrounded by 'Them,'" Stephen admits, "We're going have to get something longer for you."

"So should we head to my room?" Noel asks.

Stephen goes to his balcony and looks outside. Outside the only things moving are "Them," all the students are either "Them" or hiding. Stephen looks in the direction of the female dormitory.

"We have a better chance of making it to the gymnasium than the female dorm," Stephen states.

"Okay," Noel says, "How should we go about getting there?"

Stephen turns to Noel and leans on the balcony fence.

"That's a good question," Stephen replies, "With 'Them' all over the place we will have a hard time getting to the gym with just the two of us and with me only have the weapon."

Noel sits down on Stephen's bed and then lies down.

"What in the world could have caused this and why aren't we hearing any sirens?" Noel asks.

"Not a clue," Stephen replies, "I haven't even had the chance the call the police."

Noel sits right back up.

"Great idea!" Noel blurts, "My Father is the police chief of Kurenai!"

Noel grabs Stephen's phone from his front pants pocket.

"Hey watch where you're grabbing!" Stephen yells.

Noel ignores Stephen and dials her Father's number and puts the phone to hear ear. The phone rings and then clicks over.

"Ah! Dad…" Noel says.

"Hello? HM, this number is… Stephen, that you?" Noel's Father asks.

"Dad?" Noel smiles, "Dad! We're at school…"

"Hello? Stephen?" Noel's Father continues, "Did you get this number from Noel? Is she safe?"

"Dad! Can you hear me?" Noel asks.

"…is! Got it?" Noel's Father cuts out, "Your family… from there to town…"

"Dad!" Noel yells, "Dad!"

"It seems…" Noel's Father adds, "Got it? The town…"

The phone clicks.

"He… hung up," Noel says.

Noel sees no bars.

"I've got no bars?" Noel questions, "But I was just on the phone! Why? How?"

"Noel!" Stephen shouts.

"My Dad never realized it was me!" Noel cries.

Stephen holds Noel in his arms.

"We'll get out of here and go to your Dad," Stephen says, "I promise!"

"How about we just stay here?" Noel questions, "We are on a second level and the doors in locked."

"We can't because we'll need food and water," Stephen responds, "Who knows how long until this blows over or if it ever will."

Noel looks down at her knees.

"Why is this happening to us?" Noel wonders.

Stephen kneels before Noel and looks up at her.

"Let's not worry about that," Stephen states, "Let's worry about surviving."

Noel looks up and stares into Stephen's eyes as Stephen smiles at her. Noel smiles back at Stephen.

"There you go," Stephen says, "Alright let's get going."

Stephen stands up and puts her hand out. Noel takes Stephen's hand and is helped up. Stephen heads for the door and motions for Noel to stay back. Noel does as told and stays in the room as Stephen pulls his Emperor Katana out of its sheath and unlocks the door. Stephen positions himself and the katana. Stephen slowly opens the door and then jumps back. The corpses of the students have moved so Stephen looks out in both directions to "Them" limping around.

"We got three to the left and two to the right," Stephen informs.

"So the dead do come back to life?" Noel questions, "What do we do?"

"I'll attack one of 'Them' and toss that one onto the three to the left," Stephen explains, "I want you to come out when I do that. We'll both head towards the second on the right and I'll slash at that one to have us break through."

Noel shakes her head and stays inside the room. Stephen creeps out and slashes the head off the one closest to the room on the right. The other four turn their attention to Stephen. Stephen grabs the headless body and tosses it onto the three to the left. After Stephen does this Noel runs out. Stephen and Noel now run for the second to the right. When Stephen comes close enough to the second he swings his katana slashing the head off.

"So attacking the head is their weak point?" Stephen questions, "Glad to know this now. Thanks Jason."

Stephen and Noel reach the steps and see three of "Them" wandering around. Outside more of "Them" are limping around.

"Don't make a noise," Stephen whispers, "Maybe we can get around these three, somehow"

Stephen and Noel slowly walk down the steps. Stephen has his katana ready just in case. Once the two reach the bottom they get behind a pillar. Stephen looks over and notices that "They" are looking in the opposite direction so he and Noel walk over to the next pillar. One of "Them" spots Noel and Stephen so they hide behind another pillar but that one doesn't do anything.

"Are they blind or something?" Stephen wonders, "That thing clearly saw us."

Noel shrugs Stephen's shoulder causing him to look to her. Noel points towards the door so Stephen shakes his head. The two creep out the doors walking past "Them" avoiding to be spotted. From the opposite direction Stephen and Noel have to go a dog begins to bark. The dog's bark attracts the attention of "Them," both inside and out. Seeing this Stephen comes up with a plan. Stephen grabs a Social Studies book on the ground and tosses it through the window of the male dorm far from Noel and himself. The sound of the shattering glass attracts "Them" so "They" move towards the broken window.

"They only react to sound," Stephen whispers, "We got to be as quiet as possible."

Noel shakes her head. Stephen and Noel now begin walking towards the gym bypassing "Them."

"So they are blind?" Noel questions.

"Lucky for us," Stephen responds.

Stephen and Noel soon see the gymnasium.

"There it is," Stephen states, "Just a few more meters."

As the two walk closer to the gym Noel accidently steps on a rubber duck that squeaks attracting "Them."

"Shit!" Stephen shouts, "Hurry!"

Stephen grabs Noel's hand and begins running for the gym. Stephen and Noel run past all of "Them" attracting more of "Them."

"Almost there!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Noel run into the gym. Inside the gym the doors are slammed shut. Stephen quickly turns to see two classmates locking the doors. Sixteen year old Daryl Schroder and fifteen year old Molly Alkaev. Daryl has a bow and some arrows strapped to his back.

"Fucked up world isn't it?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies putting his katana back in the sheath, "How long have you two been in here?"

"We just got in here ourselves," Molly responds.

"Are you two alright?" Daryl asks noticing Noel shaken up.

"Yeah we are," Stephen answers, "Just having a long night."

"Aren't we all?" Molly questions.

"Say Schroder is their still equipment in here?" Stephen asks, "I think Noel should have a Shinai since she is in the Kendo Club."

"Yeah over here," Daryl replies.

Daryl shows Stephen the way. Noel has latches herself to Stephen's arm. Daryl walks Stephen and Noel to the storage room where all the equipment is. Daryl goes straight for the Kendo equipment and pulls out a Shinai.

"It this good enough for your girl?" Daryl asks.

Stephen shakes his head as Noel notices the Shinai. Daryl walks over to Noel and places the Shinai out in front of him.

"Take it," Daryl says, "You aren't going to be able to rely on your boyfriend all the time now."

Noel blankly takes the Shinai.

"Thanks," Noel says without meaning.

Molly comes walking into the storage room.

"Jeffcoat have you seen any other survivors?" Molly asks.

"No everyone has been eaten or locked themselves away," Stephen replies.

"Shit," Molly says, "There are only four of us but that won't be enough to escape this damn school."

"You're thinking about leaving the school?" Noel questions.

"Well yeah," Molly responds, "Who in the right mind would want to stay in this hell hole?"

Stephen smiles as Noel gets life back in her.

"How many people do we need?" Noel asks.

"About six with one being an adult to drive us," Daryl replies, "One that can drive a bus too."

"We haven't seen any staff but if we get to the main building we should be able to find some survivors at least," Stephen explains.

"The school isn't too far from here either but we are at risk of getting seen by 'Them,'" Daryl reminds.

"Actually 'They' are blind," Stephen informs, "'They' only react to sound."

"You're shitting me?" Molly questions.

"No," Noel says, "Jeffcoat's proven it after 'They' went after a dog that was barking."

"Someone let a dog onto school grounds?" Daryl questions, "Crazy fucks."

"We should head out now before it's too late and everyone is dead," Stephen declares.

"Alright let's do this shit," Daryl says.

Daryl grabs the bow behind his back and goes to the front doors to open it. Stephen and Daryl head out first with Molly and Noel following closely behind. Daryl points to the direction of the school. Stephen shakes his head as they all head towards the main building of the school. Outside the four see many of "Them" limping around the area.


	4. Act 4: HighSchool of the DEAD

Inside the infirmary of the main school building second floor, is the school nurse, twenty-five year old April Bellamy and a second year, sixteen year old Zach Christian. April is trying to take care of "Them" while Zach is bashing in the heads of "Them" with a still IV pole. April is dumbfounded by what is going on.

"Even though I patch them up," April states, "They still end up dying. And those who die from bites change into the undead… it's just like a Romero movie."

April goes to the window and starts grabbing some medicine.

"This is no time to be taking in the sights!" Zach yells, "We have to get out of here, Nurse Bellamy!"

"Just wait a moment," April explains, "I have to take what I can with me…"

"Hurry!" Zach shouts.

From behind Zach, the glass windows of the infirmary that's a part of the hallway are shattered and the door is knocked down by "Them." Zach is immediately attacked and bitten by two of "Them." April sees this and walks back and ends up against the wall.

"Nurse Bellamy run!" Zach shouts.

Noticing April, "They" go for her.

"Hold it just a minute…" April goes to say.

One of "Them" goes to attack April but a sheath smashes in the side of the head of "Them." April sees this and notices third year, seventeen year old Saya Akiyama. Saya starts smashing the heads of the other "Them" and then stands before Zach who is sitting against the wall bleeding.

"I am captain of the Kendo Club," Saya informs, "My name is Saya Akiyama. My friend what is your name?"

"Zach Christian," Zach coughs.

"Christian you protected Nurse Bellamy well," Saya admits, "I salute your courage but you do know what happens to those who get bitten, don't you?"

Zach shakes his head.

"Do you want your family and friends to see you like that?" Saya asks, "If you'd rather not, then though I haven't murdered anyone… I will help you."

"Please…" Zach cries.

April is shocked by Saya.

"Huh?" April questions, "Wait! What are you?"

Saya puts her hand out to April.

"You may be a nurse, but I'll have to ask you not to interfere," Saya says, "Protecting a man's honor is the very source of pride for a woman."

Saya raises her sheath in front of Zach. Saya slams the sheath against Zach's face instantly killing him and preventing him from turning into one of "Them." Meanwhile running outside on the track and then football field are Stephen, Noel, Daryl, and Molly. Stephen is slashing off the heads of "Them," Daryl is shooting "Them" in the head with his arrows that he then recollects, and Noel is whacking "Them" in the head with her Shinai. Molly is just running after the other three while the school is several meters and many "Them" away from Stephen and the others.

"How can an outbreak like this infect the whole school grounds within just a few hours?" Daryl asks.

"When one is bitten they turn," Molly explains, "Once bitten they turn and they bite another who turns. It's a never ending repeating cycle."

"With over a thousand students and that's not even including the staff," Stephen adds, "That's a huge army of 'Them' that are taking over."

"Let's get out of here before we have to face that army," Noel says.

"I agree with your girlfriend Jeffcoat," Molly admits.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Stephen shouts.

"The way you two act together you are actually married," Daryl states.

Noel blushes as Stephen just rolls his eyes. When coming up to the parking lot, the four see many of "Them" limping around the whole area.

"With 'Them' being blind we should be able to get around 'Them' without a problem," Stephen says, "We just have to be careful not to hit any vehicles in this darkness or we'll set the damn alarm off and attract every single 'Them' in this whole area."

"It sucks that this parking lot doesn't have lights," Daryl says, "What fucking luck right?"

Stephen, Noel, Daryl, and Molly slowly walk in the parking lot trying to avoid hitting any vehicles or walking towards "Them."

"This is more difficult than it looks," Molly mentions, "Why can't someone have a flashlight to make it easier to see?"

"Maybe because we never expected to be in this situation?" Daryl responds.

Molly snaps her tongue at Daryl who just gives a weird look in Molly's direction.

"If we happen to find people in here where will they be?" Noel wonders.

"I would have to say the infirmary," Stephen explains, "All the medicine and that is there."

"Wouldn't it be the cafeteria?" Daryl asks, "You just need to lock yourselves in there and you don't have to worry about food either."

"Is food and hunting all you can think of you damn redneck?" Molly asks.

"Why you little stuck up bitch!" Daryl shouts.

"Knock it off!" Stephen yells, "If you shout any louder we'll attract the attention of 'Them.'"

Daryl and Molly look in opposite directions as Stephen and Noel look at each other and sigh.

"This is going to be one long night," Stephen thinks.

"Why did we have to end up stuck with these two?" Noel thinks.

Stephen, Noel, Daryl, and Molly continue to walk through the parking lot and continuously end up backtracking because of the vehicles or "Them."

"This is like a damn maze!" Daryl yells, "Can't we just kill these fucks?"

"Though we don't need ammo, avoiding 'Them' is the smartest thing," Stephen explains, "Just attracting one will get all of 'Them' on us."

"I knew I should have went to a different school," Molly states.

"Sorry to bring you bad news but this is happening all over," Noel informs.

"You got to be kidding me," Daryl says.

"The police are getting nothing but 9-1-1 calls all over so yeah we aren't the only ones dealing with this problem," Stephen states.

"Why won't you say outbreak?" Molly asks.

"Because I don't believe that 'They' came from a virus or disease," Stephen replies, "And if they did what gives us a right to kill someone who is sick?"

"So that's the reason," Noel thinks, "I thought it was because you didn't believe in zombies or maybe you were enjoying this too much."

"You're probably enjoying this," Daryl laughs.

"Actually I'm not," Stephen says, "Having to deal with this bullshit is annoying to me."

After multiple times of backtracking, Stephen, Noel, Daryl, and Molly manage to make it to the front doors of Shiritsu Academy.

"Get ready," Stephen says.

Daryl gets his bow in position as Noel grips tighter on her Shinai. Stephen goes to the door and slowly opens it with katana in hand. Daryl rushes in first and scopes out the area with Stephen and Noel surrounding Molly to keep her safe.

"You not having a weapon is really inconveniencing us," Noel remarks.

"Well sorry I'm not psychotic like you people," Molly snaps.

"Carrying a weapon doesn't make you psychotic," Stephen states, "You probably have a pocket knife or something right?"

"Well yeah for protection," Molly explains, "I got one of those Taser guns,"

"The X26P," Daryl says.

"Yes that it!" Molly smiles.

"That won't be very effective against 'Them' but it will do for now," Stephen states.

Molly goes to respond but Stephen lifts his finger up and points to the front. "They" are limping around the hallway up ahead.

"Good eye," Noel says.

"Around five of 'Them,'" Stephen states, "Luckily we don't have to go that way."

Molly squints her left eye and thinks about that.

"The infirmary?" Molly questions.

"Yep," Stephen responds.

"But…" Molly goes to say.

Stephen ignores Molly so she shrugs it off as she, Stephen, Daryl, and Noel begin heading for the infirmary. They walk past a map that shows the school having two stories. Due to the many classrooms, the library, gymnasium, and auditorium have their own building. The school's pool is also outdoors and located next to the gym. The infirmary is on the second floor with a faculty room.

"Where in the hell are the damn stairs?" Daryl questions.

"Coming up," Stephen responds, "This school is huge so it is possible to backtrack so don't."

The stairway soon comes up so Stephen, Daryl, Noel, and Molly head up them. Around the first step is one of "Them" eating a student. Molly almost barfs but holds it in. "They" hear Molly but continue eating. Stephen puts his finger to his lips and leads the way with Daryl. The four walk slowly up the stairs to the second level. When exiting the stairway Stephen sees nine "Them" in the hallway.

"I hate this school's layout," Stephen admits.

"Confusing isn't it?" Noel questions.

"Not if you're a genius like me," Molly mocks, "We could have went straight when we first entered."

"Why didn't you mention that before we went a different way?" Daryl shouts.

"Because Jeffcoat seems happy leading the way like a leader," Molly laughs loudly.

A group of "Them" hear Daryl and Molly so "They" turn towards the four.

"Great now you caught their attention," Stephen snaps at Daryl and Molly.

Molly covers her mouth as Daryl looks away.

"Sorry," Molly apologizes.

Immediately Daryl starts shooting "Them" as Stephen runs for "Them" and slashes their head off. Noel stays behind with Molly and ends up having to kill the one that was downstairs. Noel smacks "Them" in the face causing "Them" to fall backwards over the ledge and down the stairs.

"I bet you that caught some of their attention," Molly hisses.

Noel glares at Molly.

"Unless you want to be their snack I suggest that you shut the hell up," Noel demands.

Molly does as she is told. Stephen and Daryl come back for Noel and Molly.

'They' are dead so it's safe to come out," Stephen explains, "We need to hurry and find some survivors and hopefully a staff member to get to fuck out of this school."

"How far is the infirmary?" Daryl asks.

"It's in the middle of this floor," Molly replies.

"Let's head their now," Noel declares.

Stephen, Noel, Daryl, and Molly exit the stairway and walk down the hallway heading for the infirmary to find some survivors not knowing that the survivors they are looking for have already left the infirmary because it was taken over by "Them."

"Who do you think survived this?" Molly asks.

"I'm hoping my Kendo Captain," Noel replies.

"You talking about Akiyama?" Stephen questions.

Noel shakes her head.

"Yes," Noel responds, "She makes Kendo so fun for me and she has taught me so much."

"Saya Akiyama," Daryl remembers, "That Japanese girl?"

"Yes you ass," Molly says, "Can't you say something nice for once?"

"Sorry I had to remember who she was," Daryl admits.

"No more fighting," Stephen says, "We got more 'Them' ahead."

Up ahead of the four is six "Them."

"Can't we get a break?" Noel asks.

"Not a chance," Stephen replies, "A lot of students were in here when 'They' appeared so the students ended up dying and turning into 'Them' when in here."

"Sad way to go," Daryl admits, "Dying in a school of all places."

"Just dying period," Molly says.

"Alright get ready," Stephen concludes.


	5. Act 5: Escape from the DEAD

Stephen and Noel run towards "Them" shouting while Daryl and Molly stay behind. Just as Daryl goes to fire an arrow at one of "Them" a loud scream is heard which attracts "Them" so "They" limp away from Stephen and the others.

"Where did that scream come from?" Noel asks looking around the hallway.

"The faculty room," Stephen replies.

Stephen, Noel, Daryl, and Molly begin running through the halls to get to the faculty room. Right as Stephen and his group reach the faculty room so do Saya and April.

"Captain Akiyama!" Noel says happily.

Saya smiles at Noel and then the six look into the faculty room and see sixteen year old Sam Elzer, fifteen year old Sydney Peat, and fifteen year old Robert Belair. The three are covered in blood and have dead "Them" in front of them.

"Are you all okay?" Saya asks.

Sydney falls to her knees crying so Saya wraps her arms around Sydney.

"It's going to be alright," Saya admits.

"Did 'They' get to you?" Stephen asks.

"No we killed 'Them' before 'They' could bite us," Sam replies, "We probably should get 'Them' out of here and block the door so more don't appear."

"Good thinking," Daryl says, "Let's block these doors with whatever we can."

Stephen, Daryl, Sam, and Rob start moving desks, cabinets, and boxes in front of the door while April sits at a desk catching her breath. Molly and Noel are checking the faculty room so Molly can have something to protect herself.

"That should be good," Stephen says slapping his hands up and down looking at the large pile of stuff blocking the door.

"How long will that hold 'Them' out though?" Rob wonders.

"Probably enough to have 'Them' limp off somewhere else," Daryl responds, "That's if 'They' actually come."

Sydney finally calms down and is helped up by Saya. After searching Noel finds a steel baseball bat underneath one of the teacher's desks. Noel hands Molly the baseball bat.

"Use this to protect yourself," Noel commands.

Stephen clears his throat and speaks up to talk to everyone.

"Alright now that we are all together and out of harm's way, we need to think of how to get out of this school," Stephen announces.

"It's in the middle of the night," Sydney states, "How do you expect to get away from 'Them' without attracting their attention?"

"We will need a bus to get all of us out of here, but in order to get away we'll have to start the bus and that noise will attract 'Them,'" Stephen mentions.

"Before starting the bus shouldn't we get their attention focused on a location other than the bus?" Daryl questions.

"That will work," Stephen responds, "We just need to think of how to pull that off. Nurse Bellamy where is the bus located?"

April lifts her head from the desk. April rubs her eyes and turns to face Stephen.

"It's on the side of the school near the cafeteria," April replies, "Now how do you expect to use the bus without your license?"

"We were hoping you would drive," Noel responds.

"Sorry but I never drove a bus in my whole life," April admits, "I only have driven a small compact car."

"That will be a problem," Saya says, "Is there a way you could at least try to drive the bus?"

"Are you crazy?" April questions, "We'd die before I figured out how to just move the bus."

"But isn't the process the same as a car?" Rob asks, "Start the ignition, press the gas, and steer."

"Buses are manual so you'll have to shift gears which requires using a clutch," Sam explains.

"I only know how to drive automatics," April admits.

"Well this is turning out to be a problem," Molly says, "Nurse Bellamy is useless."

"I am not!" April snaps.

"Then drive the damn bus!" Molly yells.

Molly goes to shout but Stephen steps in.

"Alright enough of that," Stephen demands, "We can't fight amongst ourselves when we are trapped in this place because of 'Them.'"

Noel notices that the television is on the news in the faculty room so she grabs the remote and turns the volume up.

"What's going on?" Noel questions.

"Noel, what?" Stephen asks.

Everyone turns their attention to the television.

"In response to the riots raging all over the country," the reporter announces, "The government has enacted emergency countermeasures. However, the United States Armed Forces public security operation is paying no heed to the current opposition party, and there is a strong argument for more cautious action…"

Behind the reporter are paramedics putting the dead bodies into body bags.

"Riots?" Daryl questions, "What do they mean riots?"

"Already, causalities are estimated in excess of over three quarters of a million," the reporter announces, "State governors are declaring a state of emergency and requesting disaster relief."

In the background some of "Them" appear.

"There are gunshots!" the reporter announces, "Police have already started firing! I don't know the situation but…"

The bodies in the body bags become "Them" and rise up. "They" start attacking everyone in the area.

"No… what?" the reporter questions, "It can't be! Help me!"

The reporter and everyone around is killed by "Them" so the broadcast is dropped and returned to the news station.

"We are having technical difficulties," the anchorman states, "We, we will continue our live coverage from the studio,"

"That was it?" Noel questions, "How can that be it?"

"They don't want to incite panic," Stephen explains.

"Isn't it a little late?" Sydney asks.

"This is the perfect time," Molly replies, "Fear gives rise to chaos. Chaos gives rise to the collapse of social order. When social order collapses, how do you propose we retaliate against the walking dead?"

"The streets are a very dangerous place right now," The anchorman announces, "So please refrain from leaving your home, if possible. Also, please barricade windows and doors and reinforce glass windows where you can. If, for whatever reason, you are unable to be in your home, please head for the nearest shelter in your area."

Noel changes the channel.

"Authorities can't find a solution to the abnormal situation that has spread around Europe," the anchor lady announces in a British accent.

Again Noel changes the channel.

"Japan Special Defense Forces are paying no heed to the current problem in the area," the translator for the Japanese anchorman announces, "Prefectural governors are declaring state of emergency…"

Noel changes the channel for a third time.

"Breaking news from Russia!" an anchorman announces, "Experts predict that this move is in preparation for the deployment of nuclear weapons. This just in. We have lost contact with Moscow."

Noel changes the channel for a fourth time.

"Peking is in flame. London is keeping relative order," the anchorman announces, "But looters are running rampant in Paris and Rome…"

Noel turns the volume down and then places the remote on the desk.

"When I surfed the net after class everything was fine," Saya mentions.

"It can't be," April says.

"In just a few hours, the whole world's gone to hell," Sam states.

"Stephen there has to be somewhere safe right?" Noel cries, "Things have to go back to how they were…"

"Fat chance," Molly remarks.

"You don't have to talk like that," Rob says.

"This is a pandemic," Molly explains, "Got it? There is nothing we can do!"

"Pandemic?" Sydney wonders.

"I mean an explosive infection!" Molly declares, "As in, the same illness breaking out all over the world."

"Like the flu?" Sam questions.

"The Spanish Flu in 1918 was the same," Molly responds, "And more recently the Swine Flu. You know how you can't take the flu lightly, right? The Spanish Flu hit more than six hundred million people and claimed the lives of five hundred million."

"So you're saying that the Swine Flu can actually be the cause of this?" April asks.

"I can't guarantee it but I don't have my doubts," Molly replies.

"Well I highly doubt it," Stephen explains, "How can a flu that was just found out at the end of last month gotten so far and killed so many within just a few days?"

"It's possible," Daryl says, "Shit travels fast with the new technology."

"So how do we stop the spread of this illness?" Rob asks.

"Let enough people die and it will just peter out because there'd be nobody left to infect," Sam replies.

"Well the ones who die attack the others," Saya explains, "Meaning there's no reason why it should stop."

"The weather will be warming up soon," April announces, "So if the flesh rots off and there's only bone left, 'They' might stop moving. How long will that take? In the summer, it takes about twenty days. In winter, it takes several months. But before too long…"

"Once we've ascertained our families' wellbeing, the big question is where we go after that," Daryl states, "If we panic and run around, we'll never survive. Now my parents are in Russia for a hunting contest so we can't check on them."

"And my parents both died in a car accident two years ago," Saya states.

"My mother is a nurse at the Kodomojidai Elementary School while both my brother and father are soldiers in the Army" Stephen explains.

"My father is a police officer while my mother is a stay at home wife," Noel says.

"I'm not worried about my parents," Molly admits.

"Alright now we need to form a team," Stephen blurts, "With this many survivors we are good so let's get to that bus."

"Who's driving though?" Sydney asks.

"Nurse Bellamy of course," Molly replies, "She has to if she wants to live another day."

"Oh fine I'll drive," April sighs, "Can't guarantee we will get far but I'll try."

"That's good enough," Noel admits.

"Alright let's go!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen, Daryl, Sam, and Rob take down their barricade and then exit the faculty room with the others. Stephen and Daryl lead the way with Saya and Noel behind them to the sides, Sam and Rob behind them, April behind those two, and Sydney and Molly in the back. The team runs through the hallways seeing "Them" as they go.

"No needless fighting," Stephen states, "Just knocking the bastards over will do."

"'They' are also blind but are strong enough to break down a door so if you are caught you will be eaten," Daryl mentions, "Watch yourselves."

Soon the team reaches the stairway and see "Them" inside so Daryl starts firing at "Them" with his bow. After "They" are all killed the team heads down the stairs. Daryl takes back his arrows and then heads back for the front. After some more running the team reaches the cafeteria. The cafeteria is infested with "Them."

"Shit," Sam says, "'They' are all over."

"I don't have enough arrows to even put a dent in their forces," Daryl states.

"What should we do?" Rob asks.

"It be impossible just to sneak past 'Them' so we are going to have to fight our way through," Stephen declares, "Alkaev I want you to stay in the back to protect Peat and Nurse Bellamy. Schroder and I will lead the team with Akiyama and Noel behind us and Elzer and Belair behind them. Everyone get into positions and let's do this! We don't have enough time to piss around so kill and run. Don't get surrounded, don't scream, don't trip. Alright let's go!"


	6. Act 6: Democracy under the DEAD

Stephen and Daryl start running forward. Daryl starts shooting arrows at the nearby "Them" while Stephen uses his Emperor Katana to slash off the heads of "Them." Saya and Noel whacks the heads of "Them" with their sheath and Shinai respectively. Behind them, Sam and Rob use the metal IV holders to knock "Them" back. The last three are Molly, April, and Sydney. Molly swings her steel baseball bat around protecting April and Sydney from "Them." The team of nine runs down the center of the cafeteria into the horde of "Them" to get to the back doors that will lead to the bus that the team will need to get on and drive to escape the school. As the team gets closer and closer to the doors "They" start surrounding the team.

"We aren't going to make it!" Molly shouts, "We are surrounded!"

The team stops and looks around to see "Them" all around them.

"Now what do we do?" April asks.

"We won't survive trying to fight them head on," Stephen replies, "We'd be wiped out with our numbers against theirs."

"I think I have an idea," Sam announces.

Sam smiles as Rob and Sydney. The three start bolting away from the others shouting and attacking "Them." "They" start going after Sam, Rob, and Sydney ignoring the other six.

"What are you doing?" Saya asks.

"We'll distract them so you can get away!" Rob replies, "Stay alive for us!"

Noel, Saya, and Molly go to run and save Sam, Rob, and Sydney but Stephen, Daryl, and April stop them and shake their head.

"Let's do what they want and live," April says.

Molly, Noel, and Saya listen and run to the bus with Stephen, Daryl, and April. Outside Daryl shoots "Them" and clears the path to the bus. Once they reach the bus, April hops inside and starts the bus. Stephen, Saya, and Daryl stay outside looking for "Them" while Noel and Molly are already on the bus sitting. Once the bus has fully started April smiles.

"Hurry up and get in!" April shouts.

Stephen, Daryl, and Saya rush onto the bus. Daryl closes the bus doors as a horde of "Them" rush towards the bus. Just as "They" reach the bus, April shifts gears and starts driving the bus.

"Here we go," April says.

April begins driving around the school. Inside a group of five students and one teacher see the bus driving around from the side to the front so they run out the second set of front doors and towards the bus. Fifteen year old Alyssa Moinet, sixteen year old Katie Farrelly, sixteen year old Kristina Bonin, fifteen year old Marissa Paquette, fifteen year old Ashley Nelson, and thirty year old Charles Riley rush out towards the bus. Noel sees Charles and rushes to April. April goes to stop the bus and open the doors to let them on but Noel grips the door lever.

"Don't let them on," Noel says.

"But they are survivors," April mentions.

"Mr. Riley is better off dead!" Noel snaps.

Stephen grabs Noel's shoulder.

"Noel how could you say that?" Stephen asks.

Noel violent moves her shoulder and glares at Stephen.

"You would never understand!" Noel replies.

A horde of "Them" come running after Charles and his students so April quickly opens the bus doors and lets them on. As the six safely get onto the bus, April starts driving away from the school. Alyssa and her friends sit down as more of "Them" appear running after the bus. April sees "Them" in front of the bus.

"'They' are not human anymore," April reminds herself speeding towards "Them," "'They're' not human!"

April floors the gas and runs over "Them."

"Thanks for saving us," Charles smiles, "Is your leader Miss Akiyama?"

"No one's in charge," Stephen responds, "We just helped you get away."

"That won't do…" Charles mentions, "One needs leadership to survive. A leader to set the goals and protect the social order…"

Noel grabs Stephen by the arm and drags him away from the others.

"You're going to regret this," Noel says, "I swear, you'll regret saving him!"

Stephen just looks at Noel confused.

"What could she mean?" Stephen thinks, "I don't know anything about Mr. Riley."

The bus soon clears the gates and turns onto Shiritsu Boulevard heading south.

"We're past the gates!" April yells.

After driving along Kyuuchou Street, the bus comes to a Citgo Gas Station, CoGo's convenience store, Pizza Hut, Subway, Optical Outlet, and Borics Hair Car. One of "Them" is in the middle of the road so April runs into them and then turns left onto Riki Street passing a Rialto Pizza in Gurīnfīrudo, Koutetsu.

"I'm telling you," Marissa announces standing in the middle of the aisle, "We'll only be in danger if we keep going like this. Why should we have to go along with Jeffcoat and these guys? You're the only ones who decided to go back to town! Shouldn't we have looked for a safe place in the dorms or in the school?"

After turning left onto Riki Street, April turns right onto Gurīnfīrudo Avenue. Four hundred and eighty-three meters along Gurīnfīrudo Avenue, April slams on the breaks to avoid an oncoming car. April is at fault because of trying to pass a dump truck that crashed into a flipped car. The other driver slams on their breaks, yells at April, and then drives past. April passes the dump truck and gets in her correct lane.

"She's right!" Ashley blurts, "If we keep this up, we're just putting ourselves in danger. We should hole up somewhere. Like at that CoGo's we just passed."

At a car wash, April and Noel see a person struggling to get into a helicopter in midair with one of "Them" attacking the person and another "Them" falling to the ground.

"It's too late!" Daryl shouts, "Plus we…"

Six hundred and forty-four meters later, April slams on the breaks to avoid hitting two crashed vehicles. The bus has stopped before going under a railway bridge and merging onto Daini Avenue in Heezeruuddo, Koutetsu.

"That's enough!" April yells at everyone, "I can't drive like this!"

Stephen glares at Marissa.

"What's your problem?" Marissa questions, "What're you looking at? Wanna fight?"

"So what do you want us to do?" Saya asks.

"Uh…" Marissa goes to reply, "I don't like him! I don't like this guy! Acting like he's the big shit."

Daryl is getting annoyed so he goes to get up and hit Marissa but Molly stops him.

"Where are you getting that?" Stephen asks, "When did I even say anything to you?"

Up front with April, Noel is getting annoyed.

"Why you!" Marissa shouts.

Noel takes her Shinai and hits Marissa in the side knocking her to the floor causing her to coughing. April, Ashley, Kristina, and Alyssa are all scared while Daryl, Molly, and Saya are shocked.

"You scum," Noel snarls.

"Noel," Stephen says.

"Jeffcoat," Noel smiles.

Charles stands up and starts clapping which causes Noel to glare at him.

"Most impressive," Charles says, "Superb teamwork, Mr. Jeffcoat, Miss Sniegowski. But if fights are going to break out like this, then it backs up my position. That's why we need a leader. One of us!"

"I take it there's only one candidate for the job?" Molly asks.

"I'm a teacher, Miss Alkaev," Charles replies, "Everyone else is a student. That alone speaks volumes to my merit. How about it every one? If you go with me I will do whatever it takes to keep problems at bay, all right?"

Alyssa and her friends start clapping for Charles as he bows.

"And there you have it," Charles says, "Through a majority vote, I have become leader."

April, Molly, Daryl, and Saya glare at Charles.

"Starting now…" Charles goes to add.

Noel goes to April.

"Nurse Bellamy open the doors!" Noel shouts, "Please open them! I'm getting off!"

"Huh?" April questions, "But that is…"

"Noel?" Stephen questions.

Noel forces the doors open and jumps out.

"Noel!" Stephen shouts looking out the bus.

"I won't have it!" Noel yells, "I don't want to be anywhere near that guy!"

"If she's saying she can't go along with the group, then…" Charles continues, "There's nothing we can do about it."

"What are you saying?" Stephen blurts glaring at Charles.

Stephen jumps off the bus and grabs Noel by the arm.

"Just until town!" Stephen shouts, "Put up with him until we get to town. It's dangerous out here."

Noel rips her arm out of Stephen's grip.

"I told you you'd regret it!" Noel yells.

"Either way for now," Stephen goes to say until he sees another bus flying towards him and the bus, "What is that bus doing?"

Inside the other bus, "Them" are attacking the living passenger and end up killing the driver. This causes the bus to hit one of the crashed cars causing the bus to flip on its side and then explode. Stephen grabs Noel and jumps towards the bridge. Stephen covers Noel from the flames and looks back.

"This is…" Stephen goes to say.

"Jeffcoat," Saya shouts, "Are you okay?"

Stephen stands up as Saya goes outside with her sheath in hand. Burning "Them" walk around the area.

"Let's meet up at Kurenai Police Station!" Stephen shouts.

"What time?" Saya asks.

"Three!" Stephen replies, "If not today then tomorrow at the same time!"

Saya hops back onto the bus.

"Nurse Bellamy we can't go this way anymore," Saya states.

"Okay!" April explains, "I'm going to go back and try a different route!"

April puts the bus in reverse and backs up. Daryl and Molly watch Stephen and Noel run under the bridge with Stephen pulling Noel along.

"Hurry Noel!" Stephen shouts.

Behind Noel Stephen sees one of "Them" and is grabbed by "Them." "They" knock down Stephen.

"Stephen!" Noel screams in fear.

"They" go to bite Stephen but because "They" are wearing a biker's helmet they struggle. Stephen kicks "Them" off and then Noel whacks "Them" in the head with a metal plate. Noel puts her hand out.

"Let's go," Noel smiles.

Stephen takes Noel's hand and is helped up. The two begin walking down Daini Avenue.

"We're walking to Kurenai?" Noel asks.

"Seems like there's no other way," Stephen replies and then remembers something, "Hang on that guy had a helmet on."

Stephen looks down towards the bridge and sees a Kawasaki Ninja 250R. Stephen rushes over to the Ninja 250R and starts it.

"Since when do you have a license?" Noel asks.

"Driving without a license," Stephen smirks, "Is a high school student's special right!"

Noel smiles and then hops onto the back of the Ninja 250R and wraps her arms around Stephen's waist while holding onto her Shinai. Stephen shifts gears on the Ninja 250R and then rides down Daini Avenue. As the two ride along Daini Avenue they come across an intersection with a bridge to their left and a bridge up ahead over the road.

"We need to get across this river to reach our families," Stephen says, "But we need to meet the others before we can do that.

"How long do you think it will take for the others to reach the police station?" Noel asks.

"To be honest I'm not sure," Stephen replies, "I'm still shocked about all the damage."

"So am I but I'm glad we are still alive," Noel admits.

"Yeah you're right about that," Stephen smiles looking at Noel, "Let's keep on staying alive."

"Yeah let's," Noel blushes, "Together."

Noel lays her head on Stephen's back.

"What did she say?" Stephen thinks, "Oh well let's get going."

Stephen starts riding down Daini Avenue.


	7. Act 7: Running in the DEAD

After passing under the Idai Tsūka Bridge, Stephen and Noel ride one hundred and sixty-one meters down Daini Avenue until they turn right onto Hirano Street and pass under a bridge in Minami Chiku, Koutetsu. After turning on Hirano Street, Stephen and Noel pass abandon homes and vehicles. As the two continue down Hirano Street a Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle flies south of them. Noel turns to watch the jet fly by and then turns back around. Noel leans forward to talk into Stephen's ear.

"You think they say us?" Noel asks.

"I highly doubt they did," Stephen replies.

Noel frowns and then grips Stephen tight because of Stephen quickly turning the Ninja 250R to avoid slamming into two crashed cars. Stephen stops in the middle of the intersection of Hirano Street and Kowareta Boulevard to check out the area. In the intersection, Stephen and Noel see no "Them."

"You're just saying things to bring down the mood!" Noel yells.

"Even if the military did see us they don't have time to save the likes of us," Stephen states, "And probably won't for a while."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Noel asks.

"We'll do whatever we can," Stephen replies, "That's it."

"You're always like that, Stephen," Noel reminds, "Whenever it's important, you're such a downer… ever since we were in kindergarten."

"How does that have anything to do with the crisis we're in now?" Stephen snaps looking back at Noel.

"It doesn't," Noel yells, "But it does!"

Stephen sighs and looks down to see the fuel gauge. The gas is nearly all gone.

"We can't ride forever," Stephen mentions, "We'd better find a gas station."

Stephen pulls his iPhone 3 out and looks up gas stations in the area.

"So the closest one is thirty-four minutes away?" Stephen questions, "Well Noel looks like you are going to have to hang on."

Stephen puts his iPhone 3 away and then quickly shifts gears on the Ninja 250R and rides down Kowareta Boulevard.

"Who would have thought that there was a Plastic Surgery Center here?" Noel questions.

"I know I sure didn't," Stephen responds.

After passing the Plastic Surgery Center, Stephen turns onto Marikawa Street. Then from Marikawa Street to Gobanme Avenue to Maresato Road in Nishiku, Koutetsu, Stephen and Noel ride.

"There's nobody around," Noel states, "They either ran away or died."

"If they died," Stephen adds, "They turned into 'Them.' 'They' went after the other living survivors, then."

While arriving at the end of Maresato Road, Noel notices a Chevrolet Impala police car on the right.

"Stephen!" Noel blurts, "To the right! Behind that corner tree shaded house."

Stephen notices the Chevrolet Impala police car and so he speeds down Maresato Road.

"No License, no helmet, and a stolen Ninja 250R!" Stephen shouts, "They'll take us in for sure!"

"After fighting an army of 'Them,'" Noel mentions, "You're scared of some police car?"

When Stephen pulls up to the Impala, he and Noel notice a dump truck has smashed into the side back of the police Impala.

"You are kidding me?" Stephen questions.

Noel gets off the Ninja 250R and heads towards the police Impala.

"Noel!" Stephen yells, "What're you doing? There's gasoline leaking from the car. It's dangerous."

"We might find something we can use!" Noel shouts.

Stephen stands still holding the Ninja 250R up.

"Quit standing around!" Noel yells looking back, "Help me out, Stephen!"

Stephen parks and then walks towards the police Impala with Noel. Inside Noel and Stephen find a Glock 21 Gen4, handcuffs, and an ASP Straight Baton. Noel lifts the Glock 21 up with the barrel pointing down towards the ground.

"Do you know how to use it?" Noel asks.

"If it's like I've played on video games or seen on TV," Stephen explains, "Then I don't put my finger on the trigger unless I'm firing it."

Stephen takes the Glock 21 and when he does he realizes something about the gun.

"What?" Noel asks.

"It just feels so heavy," Stephen replies.

"No duh," Noel remarks, "It's the real thing."

Stephen checks the magazine.

"So I've got thirteen shots," Stephen notes.

"Hold out your hand," Noel says.

Stephen holds out his hand and then Noel places another magazine into Stephen's hand.

"Here," Noel says wiping her hand with her handkerchief to remove the blood, "It's from the other officer. The handle of his gun was broken, but the magazine and bullets seem fine."

"You're really something else," Stephen admits.

"My dad's shown me his gun before," Noel states placing the ASP Straight Baton in her shirt pocket, "Besides, do you really think I'd be shocked by the sight of blood at this point?

Stephen puts the Glock 21 into his pants under his belt. Both Stephen and Noel get back onto the Ninja 250R.

"You're relieved to have a gun now right?" Noel asks.

Stephen blushes and ignores the question by starting the Ninja 250R back up. Stephen peels off down Kanemochi Street. Some of "Them" come out of the houses around the area. One point six kilometers later, Stephen and Noel arrive at the Sunoco Gas Station on Chūshin Avenue in Chūō No Oka, Koutetsu. Stephen and Noel get off the Ninja 250R and then Stephen shuts it off and stands it up.

"I wonder if there's any fuel left," Noel says.

"They say all gas stations are equipped with a tank that can hold enough fuel for a thousand cars," Stephen mentions, "We should be fine."

"Now what?" Noel questions.

"This is a self-service station," Stephen informs, "You need to pay the money upfront."

"So pay it!" Noel shouts.

"I only got fifty cents from buying a Dr. Pepper," Stephen states.

"You are the worst," Noel mumbles.

"Well sorry!" Stephen yells, "For not being Jason!"

"Where'd that come from?" Noel yells, "I never compared you to Jason!"

"You called me the worst!" Stephen shouts, "Which means there's someone who's the best! Which would obliviously be Jason."

"You really are the worst," Noel says grinding her teeth.

Stephen swings his arm causing Noel to flinch and close her eyes. When Noel opens her eyes she sees Stephen's hand out.

"What?" Noel wonders.

"Money," Stephen blushes, "Lend me some."

"I left my wallet in my school bag," Noel blushes.

"What?" Stephen questions, "You point out the splinter in my eye, but you've got a few in your own."

Stephen looks towards the APlus Convenience Store and then grabs his sheath.

"Wait here," Stephen says, "Shout if anything happens."

Stephen heads towards the APlus Convenience Store and enters.

"Is anybody there?" Stephen questions holding his sheath.

Stephen looks around the convenience store.

"How about now?" Stephen asks looking around, "Now?"

Stephen sees none of "Them" so he goes over to the cash register and pushes a button.

"No good," Stephen says, "Oh well I've always wanted to try this."

Stephen gets up onto the counter and raises his sheath above his hand and then slams it down onto the cash register breaking it. Outside Noel freaks out from the loud clank.

"He's got no self-control," Noel sighs remembering, "But I can't say he's the only one."

Noel leans onto the Ninja 205R. Inside Stephen takes the money and then heads out of the convenience store with the sheath back around his back. Stephen heads over to the pump and inserts the money. Stephen goes to the Ninja 250R and removes the tank cover. Stephen takes the pump hose and puts it inside the Ninja 250R. The pump soon starts filling up the tank. As Stephen fills the tank a bunch of "Them" appear out of buildings and heads towards Sunoco.

"Stephen we got company," Noel states.

Stephen sees all of "Them."

"I knew that damn noise would echo but I needed the money," Stephen mumbles.

"How much longer?" Noel asks.

Stephen looks at the fuel gauge which is three fours fuel.

"A few more seconds," Stephen replies, "Almost there."

Just as "They" get to the sidewalk of Sunoco, the tank becomes full. Stephen quickly puts the cover back onto the Ninja 250R, starts it up, and hops onto it with Noel. Stephen rides off speeding pass "Them" as "They" try to attack Stephen and Noel. The two are back on Chūshin Avenue heading northwest.

"So how far to Kurenai Police Station?" Noel asks.

"Not really sure but if we find Tohsaka Bridge we'll be able to get to the police station," Stephen replies laughing the question off.

Noel squints at Stephen.

"He's so lying," Noel thinks.

As Stephen and Noel ride down Chūshin Avenue they see some of "Them" wondering around the abandoned buildings and vehicles but not too many like back at Sunoco. While driving down Chūshin Avenue, Noel pays attentions to her surroundings.

"I never really knew it but these buildings sure are old," Noel states.

"Well yeah they probably were built pack in the 1880s or something," Stephen responds.

"Everything has been kept up and cleaned," Noel says, "No major damage or vandalism."

While looking down south, Noel sees a lot of construction.

"Koutetsu is sure under a lot of construction," Noel mentions.

"I swear it competes with Chairo for most construction areas," Stephen states.

"Well Koutetsu is pretty old," Noel states.

"Not as old as Pennsylvania's capital, Dōhō Ai though," Stephen explains, "Dōhō Ai was founded October twenty-seventh of 1682 while Koutetsu was founded November twenty-seventh 1758."

"A seventy-five year difference," Noel calculates.

Continuing down Chūshin Avenue, Noel notices some African-American morals.

"And they call graffiti bad?" Noel questions, "This stuff is beauty and so detailed."

Noel looks ahead and sees nothing but buildings

"I can't wait until we are with our friends again," Noel says, "I hope they are doing alright with that bastard."

Stephen looks backs for a second and then turns his focus back onto the road.

"What does she have against Mr. Riley?" Stephen thinks, "I never seen or heard about that guy until now. Well I better not mention him to her or I'll become deaf."

While driving down Chūshin Avenue in Komuro-Miyamoto, Koutetsu, Stephen and Noel notice skyscrapers.

"Wow that is amazing," Stephen says, "I wonder how tall they are."

"The tallest is two hundred and six meters," Noel remarks.

After some more driving, Stephen and Noel come to a huge intersection near a church and make a left into Daigyakusatsu, Koutetsu.

"I swore I saw a sign up there saying Tohsaka Bridge," Noel mentions

"This will be a shortcut," Stephen explains.

"You better hope!" Noel shouts.

Stephen laughs as he turns down Chūshin Avenue into Daigyakusatsu, Koutetsu.

"Just wait everyone we are on our way," Stephen says, "Hang on beautiful!"

"Why?" Noel questions.

Stephen speeds up while riding down Chūshin Avenue causing Noel to scream and grab a hold of Stephen tightly.

"Jerk!" Noel shouts.


	8. Act 8: Streets of the DEAD

"Of course, the end wasn't only happening where we were," Stephen tells.

At the Koutetsu Airport around midnight is thirty-two year old Dan Weissert. Dan Weissert is a police office of the Koutetsu Police Department in the main area of Koutetsu. With Dan is Robert Letham, Timothy Savinda, thirty-seven year old Renee Alicea, and twenty-one year old Rick Wood. At the Koutetsu Airport, there are none of "Them" inside of the terminal but outside in the parking lot and on the ramp and runway there are several of "Them." Aboard a Boeing 777-300ER passengers and pilots are waiting to take off.

"Passenger check is complete," a young pilot informs, "None fall under the warning categories. No injured, and none showing sign of fever. And no dead people."

"Koutetsu Tower, this is US 089," the older pilot states, "Ready for take-off."

The 777-300ER is on the runway.

"US 089, this is Koutetsu Tower," the Koutetsu Tower explains, "Wait on the runway a little longer. We… have a problem."

Meters from the runway is Dan and his team. Dan has his AR-15 with scope out. Dan is lying on his stomach looking through the scope. Beside him Rob is looking through a telescope. While looking through the AR-15 scope, Dan sees fifteen year old, Justin Bieber as one of "Them" on the runaway.

"Isn't that the YouTube teen idol Justin Bieber from Canada?" Dan questions, "Who would have thought he would become a monster."

"No wind coming from any direction," Rob mentions, "No compensation needed! Permission to fire granted!"

Dan fires the AR-15 and nails Justin Bieber in the head killing him and many other "Them."

"Amazing bro!" Rob blurts, "You got all the monsters!"

Dan stands up and stretches.

"Tough work?" Tim questions.

"It sure is," Dan responds, "But it protects you guys so I'll deal with it."

"If I was a better shot I surely would help," Rob states.

"All you need is practice," Dan explains, "You think you have some knowledge for all the shooting games you have played with Tim and Rick."

"I can't believe 'They' are making it on the runway," Rick says, "Aren't we supposed to be regulating who can enter?"

"Yeah just VIPs," Dan responds, "Technicians vital to the maintenance of the airport, and their families…"

"Somebody must have turned into one of 'Them,'" Renee says, "Hopefully we're okay for now."

"Well places likes Jiyuu and Daigyakusatsu have started prohibiting entry," Dan mentions, "If we haven't been dispatched to guard the airport, who knows how bad things would be by now?"

"Still it's not like you have infinite ammo," Tim say.

"You wanna run away from it?" Dan asks.

"I don't plan to," Tim replies, "Least not yet."

"I'm going back to town either way," Rob states.

"You're cousin?" Dan questions.

"Yeah," Rob smiles.

Meanwhile on Tomo Okazaki Parkway in Damasu, Koutetsu, April and the others are parked because of standstill traffic.

"Rather that each of us acting on our own," Charles says, "We should only act once we've secured a safe location. For example, checking on our families should only proceed after we've molded ourselves into an orderly group."

Daryl is asleep as Molly is thinking.

"Schroder," Molly nudges.

"What?" Daryl groans.

"I can't believe you can sleep at a time like this," Molly responds.

"You sleep whenever you can," Daryl explains.

"Look at this," Molly states pointing at the 777-300ER, "We should get out of the city. Cars aren't the only way to get out of here."

"Oh you mean the airport," Daryl says.

"There's also the railroads," Molly mentions, "Anyone can plainly see that the city's a dangerous place to be, so there's probably plenty of people trying to run away to some isolate place where there's plenty of armed forces."

"Like Area 36?" Daryl questions.

"Don't be a smart ass," Molly snaps, "If there's a suitable means of dealing with 'Them,' even Chairo or Kaze No Tsuyoi would do… the planes are headed in those directions for the most part."

"We should go there too," Daryl says.

"Even if they've managed to keep 'Them' out of areas where the military is," Molly explains, "They've likely stared implementing strict entry protocols. Actually, I take that back. Everywhere on earth is probably like that already. If contact with people you didn't know only meant letting 'Them' in, wouldn't you do the same?"

"I'd be out in the woods hunting or at home gutting my deer," Daryl replies.

"The human race would be extinct if everyone thought that way," Molly remarks.

"Not if they were smart and killed 'Them' while looking for food," Daryl states.

"Don't be a moron redneck," Molly says.

Molly looks back at Charles.

"He's already made himself head of this operation," Molly explains, "I don't know if he knows it himself or not but it barely took half a day, see?"

"Shall I show him the door?" Daryl questions holding his bow.

"More importantly," Molly adds, "We should be thinking about how we're going to survive. With people we can trust…ugh! If Jeffcoat were here, I'd be able to ask him about this."

"Molly you like Stephen," Daryl mumbles.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Molly shouts blushing.

April and Saya blankly stare at Molly so Molly stands up and clears her throat.

"Good timing," Molly says.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Noel stop before their left turn onto Roku Avenue. In this area the place is burning and people are killing each other and stealing things.

"What a mess," Stephen says, "It's like a war."

"It's probably worse than war," Noel mentions.

"Waiting here won't do any good," Stephen states, "Let's go!"

As Stephen and Noel ride by, they are attacked.

"Hold on!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen speeds up avoiding a shotgun and flies through a building tunnel.

"Why?" Noel questions, "We're not one of them!"

"The blood's gone to their heads," Stephen explains, "Making them crazy. Just like us."

"Just like us…" Noel cries.

While coming up to Jūjiro Boulevard, Stephen stops.

"Why'd you stop?" Noel asks, "Tohsaka Bridge is just ahead!"

"Look at what's happening on the bridge," Stephen replies.

Up ahead on Kowareta Boulevard and Tohsaka Bridge there is a huge traffic jam and people are rioting and also being attacked by "Them."

"I repeat," a police officer announces, "Please follow police instructions and proceed in an orderly manner!"

The entire city is currently under lock-down. Anyone trying to cross the river without permission will be punished. Furthermore, all bridges except the railroad ones are blocked, and crossing will not be permitted. People are pushing and shoving to get through. The ones who actually try to run across Tohsaka Bridge are sprayed by the Fire Department and sometimes knocked off the bridge.

"At this rate," Stephen states, "There's no telling when we can cross."

"We don't know that for sure!" Noel shouts.

"Come on then let's get across the Furukawa Bridge," Stephen says, "Most likely Nurse Bellamy and the others are already across the river. We should be able to meet up with them again once we cross the bridge."

"What if Riley's with them?" Noel asks.

"We've got this, remember?" Stephen replies lifting his shirt up revealing the Glock 21, "If worse comes to worst, we'll send him packing!"

Back on the bus Charles is giving a speech.

"This is not the time for us to forget our pride as members of Shiritsu Academy!" Charles announces, "And it goes to show that when Mr. Jeffcoat and Miss Sniegowski left the bus, they weren't fit to be our comrades!"

Daryl, Molly, April, and Saya are sitting near each other in the front of the bus.

"This is seriously bad," Molly says.

"Let us unite to survive!" Charles states.

"Indeed, "Daryl responds, "It sounds like an invitation to a new religion."

"We must combine our strength to make it through these hard times!" Charles shouts.

"It's not "like," it downright is a new religion," Molly explains, "We're witnessing the beginning of the order of Riley."

"Look at everyone listening to him," Saya says, "The way the roads are, we have to ditch the bus and make a break for it. We have to cross Tohsaka Bridge somehow and get to the Kurenai Police Station… I promised Jeffcoat.

"You're awfully worried about Jeffcoat, aren't you?" Molly asks, "What about your family?"

"I'm worried, "Saya replies, "But my family's just my grandfather and he's in a dojo aboard. So right now, the only thing I have to protect besides my promise to Jeffcoat is my life. And my grandfather taught me to always uphold promises, even if it means my life."

"Uh, so Miss Alkaev where is your house?" April asks.

"It's in Burukkurain," Molly replies.

"So where we need to be is across this river?" Daryl questions.

"Exactly," Saya responds.

"So what do we do?" April asks, "I want to go with you guys too."

"Are you sure?" Molly replies.

"My parents aren't around anymore," April responds, "And the rest of my family is far off. And I know it's not very nice of me to say but I don't really like Mr. Riley very much."

Daryl, Saya, and Molly laugh. Behind them Charles wonders what is going on.

"What's going on with all of you?" Charles asks, "We need everybody to agree to cooperate here."

"No thanks, Mr. Riley" Molly replies irritating Marissa and her friends, "We've got our own goals in mind! This isn't some field trip. We don't have to follow your lead!"

"I see," Charles says, "If you've decided that, then go ahead and do what you please, Miss Alkaev. After all the United States of America's a free country! However we can't have that with you, Nurse Bellamy. It'd be too great a loss to be without a nurse in our current predicament. How about it? Won't you stay? There are students here who rely on you too. Now Nurse Bellamy. Just as soon as we secure ourselves a location, Miss Alkaev and her friends can call on you when they need."

Daryl fires an arrow at Charles nicking his cheek. Charles falls back but grips the seat to avoid falling.

"Mr. Schroder? Charles questions.

"I didn't miss you on purpose," Daryl responds, "Just to let you know."

"You're not a violent student like that," Charles says.

"Do you have any idea how many people I killed at school?" Daryl shouts, "And you've done nothing but mock me from the very beginning! I've put up with it this long! All this time, I've put up with it. I put up with it this whole time because I wanted to live a normal redneck life! But that's not necessary anymore! Normalcy has no mean to me! I can kill. I can kill the living."

"Mr. Schroder, that's not," Charles goes to say.

"Akiyama get off first please," Daryl remarks, "I'll bring up the rear!"

"Spoken like a true man, Schroder" Saya says.

Saya, April, Molly, and then Daryl get off the bus.

"Which way do we go?" Saya asks, "I don't know this area very well."

"First, we figure out where Furukawa Bridge is," Molly replies.

"It might be blocked off," Daryl responds, "This traffic isn't usual."

Inside the bus the female students are worried about Charles.

"Okay then," Charles smiles, "Now anybody standing in our way is gone."


	9. Act 9: Crossing the DEAD bridge

Daryl looks down from Tomo Okazaki Parkway and sees Surīribāzu Trail. Daryl climbs the concrete wall and goes to jump but Molly grabs a hold of him.

"No Daryl don't die!" Molly shouts.

April and Saya get nervous when they turn to see Daryl about to jump. Daryl struggles to jump down.

"Let me go you blonde!" Daryl shouts, "A jump from this high won't even hurt me!"

Molly, Saya, and April look down to Surīribāzu Trail.

"He is right," Saya states, "Schroder you should go first and then help us ladies down."

"That's what I had planned," Daryl says.

"Usoda!" Molly shouts giving a creepy face When Higurashi Cry.

Saya and April look around as Daryl stares blankly at Molly.

"Higurashi much?" Daryl questions.

"I thought this was going to be like HighSchool of the Dead?" April asks dumbly.

"No I recall this was an alternative version of LethaL Carnage of the Dead," Saya replies.

"What are you three talking about?" Molly questions.

Saya, April, and Daryl shrug their shoulders.

"Can you let me go now?" Daryl asks.

Molly blushes and lets go of Daryl. Daryl jumps down onto Surīribāzu Trail.

"Alright who's first?" Daryl asks.

Saya pushes Molly causing her to fall. Molly screams as Daryl catches her and holds her like a princess.

"Oops did I do that?" Saya asks looking towards Nozomu River.

"You sure as hell did!" Molly shouts until she notices Daryl holding her and blushes, "Get off me you hick!"

Daryl helps Molly down onto her feet.

"Nurse Bellamy you're next!" Daryl shouts.

"Please be gentle," April says.

April climbs over the wall and steps into Daryl's hands and then sits on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl kneels down and has April step onto the trail.

"Thank you Mr. Schroder," April smiles.

Daryl blushes and then stands up to help Saya down. People around them start watching and then look down to see Surīribāzu Trail so they starts jumping, pushing and shoving whoever is in their way.

"Shit," Saya says.

Saya jumps over the wall causing Daryl to walk backwards. Daryl falls into the grass behind him but manages to have Saya land on him.

"Ow!" Daryl shouts.

"Sorry," Saya apologizes.

Saya gets off of Daryl and leans him her hand. Daryl takes Saya's hand and is helped up. April, Molly, Daryl, and Saya look west of Surīribāzu Trail.

"Furukawa Bridge is this way," Molly explains.

April, Molly, Daryl, and Saya start running west on Surīribāzu Trail bypassing the other people forcing their way onto Surīribāzu Trail. Some of "Them" make their way onto Surīribāzu Trail too.

"Just shove them out of your way!" Saya shouts leading the way.

Daryl, Molly, and Saya shove "Them" out of the way while protecting April. While running down Surīribāzu Trail more and more people from Tomo Okazaki Parkway hop onto Surīribāzu Trail. Within several minutes Daryl, Molly, Saya, and April see the intersection of Surīribāzu Trail, Joseikin Street, Ritoru Basutāzu Boulevard, and Interstate 301. Seven minutes earlier Stephen and Noel, turn around on Jūjiro Boulevard and turn left onto Yagami Avenue. Riding along Yagami Avenue, Stephen and Noel are surrounded by tall stone buildings until they turn left onto Joseikin Street. Straight ahead, Stephen and Noel ride down until they stop at the intersection of Joseikin Street, Ritoru Basutāzu Boulevard, Interstate 301, and Surīribāzu Trail.

"Hey, look!" Noel shouts pointing at Surīribāzu Trail, "Over there!"

Stephen looks over to Surīribāzu Trail. Running off of Surīribāzu Trail are Daryl, April, Molly, and Saya.

"It's…" April goes to say.

Noel hops off the Ninja 250R, runs towards April, and hugs her.

"Nurse Bellamy!" Noel cheers.

"Oh my Miss Sniegowski and Mr. Jeffcoat too," April smiles hugging Noel.

"I'm so happy to see you're okay, Jeffcoat," Saya smiles.

"Same to you, Akiyama," Stephen admits.

"Forgetting someone?" Molly questions getting in Stephen's face.

"G-Glad to see you're well Alkaev," Stephen laughs, "You too, Schroder."

"We haven't been able to find a way across," Saya explains.

"Ditto," Stephen says.

"What about farther up?" Molly wonders.

"This area's got shoreline protection installations so we can't cross but maybe that's not the case upstream," Stephen responds.

"Remember there was a kid back in elementary school who was fooling around and got carried off by the current?" Molly questions.

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "But I wonder. With all the recent rainfall, the river's risen…"

"Excuse me…" April buts in, "I think it'd be better if we rested for tonight."

"Rested?" Daryl questions.

"It's past three," April mentions, "And we are all looking exhausted."

"That's true," Molly admits, "But where can we kill time until morning comes?"

"We could raid Ritoru Basutāzu Block House," Saya jokes.

"We wouldn't be able to fit all of us," Stephen chuckles.

Behind Stephen, Noel looks jealous.

"Um, excuse me," April buts in again, "I have a place we can use, we just have to somehow get across Nozomu River."

"Your man's pad?" Molly jokes.

"N-No!" April blushes, "It's the home of a female friend of mine. She's got so much work, she's always flying from one place to another so she left me her key to air out her home every once in a while."

"It's across Nozomu River so that leaves us back to square one," Daryl explains, "How to get across."

"How about the subway?" Noel questions.

Everyone turn their attention to Noel.

"That actually may work," Saya admits, "Jeffcoat and Nurse Bellamy how about you check out the Saisho Avenue Station and see if the subway trains are working."

Stephen hops onto the Ninja 250R and starts it up.

"Is this place a condo?" Daryl asks, "Can you get a good view of the area from it?"

"It's a four story house on a hill," April mentions, "Also my friend left me her car. It's built like a tank."

"We'll need transportation either way," Saya states.

"Today has me dead tired," Molly admits, I wanna shower while there's still power."

"G-Good idea," Daryl blushes.

"You Pervert!" Molly shouts kicking Daryl.

"Nurse Bellamy hop on back!" Stephen shouts.

"Oh right," April says.

"Alright we are off to the subway station," Stephen states, "Akiyama you take it from here…"

"Okay," Saya says.

Stephen and April ride off down Grant Street on the Ninja 250R and then turn right onto Saisho Avenue. April grips Stephen's chest and crotch.

"This feels great!" April shouts.

"Um, Nurse Bellamy" Stephen explains, "You don't have to hold on that tight…"

"Huh?" April jokes, "Did you say something? I can't hear you!"

Three hundred and two meters later, they turn to arrive at the Saisho Avenue Station. Stephen turns off the Ninja 250R and gets off with April.

"There are no 'Them' around," April mentions.

"Let's head up to the station and check it out," Stephen states.

Stephen and April head up to Saisho Avenue Station and see a subway car. Stephen runs to the controls.

"It's still working!" Stephen shouts.

April looks at the subway car.

"It looks to be in good working condition too!" April shouts.

Stephen worries a little.

"How would she know?" Stephen thinks.

Stephen grabs his iPhone 3 and calls Noel.

"Hey you and the others can head to the station," Stephen explains, "It's all clear and everything is working."

Stephen hangs up the iPhone and messes with the buttons to activate the subway line. Around three minutes later, Saya, Noel, Molly, and Daryl arrive to Saisho Avenue Station.

"So can we get on?" Saya asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies.

Stephen, April, Saya, Noel, Molly, and Daryl get onto the subway car. Stephen heads to the controls and starts up the subway train. Noel heads to the front.

"Do you know how to use a subway car?" Noel asks leaning against the side.

"Not really but here we go," Stephen admits.

Soon the subway train doors close and the train then starts moving forward across Nozomu River. The train leaves Daigyakusatsu, Koutetsu and arrives in the Hiroba Station at Minami Kaigan, Koutetsu. Everyone gets off the train and heads down onto Higashi Street. When coming to the end of Higashi Street the team sees an Exxon Gas Station and then turns onto Mikasa Avenue. They walk up one hundred and eight meters until they turn right onto East Otonashi Street in Tātoru Kurīku, Koutetsu. While walking up East Otonashi Street everyone notices how much higher they are getting. Three hundred and twenty-two meters later, the house is in sight.

"Ah, there," April says, "It's right there."

Everyone looks to their right and sees the house as well as the black vehicle.

"Told you it's like a tank," April says.

"A Hummer!" Daryl blurts.

"Just what kind of friend does she have?" Molly wonders.

"'They' probably couldn't make it over this fence," Noel mentions, "So we should be able to sleep with peace of mind."

"Alkaev," Stephen says seeing Molly messing with her purse, "Do you have anything we could use? We have a gun, but we're not sure how good we are..."

"Huh?" Daryl questions, "A gun?"

"I'll let you play with it later," Stephen responds, "But for now."

From the house next door some of "Them" come out as well as some inside the friend's house.

"Jeffcoat!" Molly shouts, "Are we going to be okay like this?"

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "This is perfect. Stay back."

Stephen pulls out his Emperor Katana as Saya pulls out her Dragonfly Katana. Molly grabs her steel baseball bat, Noel holds onto her Shinai, and Daryl loads up his bow.

"Don't forget to cover each other's back," Saya remarks.

"Let's go!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen, Saya, Molly, Noel, and Daryl start attacking "Them." With Stephen thinking back on it, something had changed that really should have struck him and his friends. This time, they weren't running away. In order to survive, they launched their first attack amidst the end. And they have no recollection of ever doubting themselves for a second. In a mere half-day, just seven hours, that's how drastically they had changed. And then they welcomed their first new day ushering in the end. After killing every "Them" around, the team enters April's friend's house. Noel, Molly, and Saya head straight for the master bath as Stephen and Daryl check out the house and end up in the master bedroom.

"I would have never thought we would have survived this long," Stephen thinks, "I'm just glad to be alive with my friends. Being happy at times and most of all protecting each other. That's all that matters to me anymore."


	10. Act 10: In the DEAD of the night

"With the rapid spread of this so-called 'Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome,'" an anchorman announces, "the political infrastructure of our nation, along with those of others, is collapsing with no remedy in sight."

Outside along East Otonashi Street a brown and black, shorthaired Shih Tzu is parking at "Them" and then running away.

"Just before communication with the Vatican was lost," the anchorman announces, "The view that this crisis was divine punishment was rejected during a mass that was held there. The Islamic community is rallying against religious institutions that are still preserving order in those countries."

In front of April's friend's house on the outside, the Shih Tzu stops and looks into a lit room on the fourth floor. Inside that room, Saya, April, and Molly are naked and washing themselves.

"According to the last report from the Ministry of Health's Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome Special Research Facility before the government's abandonment of Washington D.C.," anchorman announces, "The number of people afflicted by the Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome in our country already has surpassed 47,883,341, and given its contagious nature, coupled with societal paralysis, estimates indicate it could reach 100,000,000 in a matter of days."

Inside the bathtub Noel notices how big April's breasts are while Molly and Saya are sitting on seats outside around the shower area. Molly is messing with the shampoo not seeing what it is.

"Nurse Bellamy," Noel blushes, "You really are stacked."

"I get that a lot," April admits.

"You sound so cocky!" Noel yells, "Take this!"

Noel grabs April's breasts and squeezes them.

"Having maintained our broadcast despite heavy sacrifices," the anchorman announces, "This station can no longer ignore the number of people inflicted with the Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome and has decided to move this broadcast offshore. This marks the end of our regular broadcast. Good-bye, everyone. And good luck."

"No!" April shouts, "Not there!"

"This isn't some lewd porno game," Molly sighs.

"Mercy!" April yells.

"Why are we all in the bath at the same time anyway?" Molly asks washing her hair.

"You know very well why, Alkaev," Saya replies washing her arm.

"That's true but," Molly goes to add.

Saya turns on the cold water and sprays Molly. Molly screams from the coldness.

"That's a better voice than I was expecting," Saya laughs.

Molly fills a bowl with cold water and powers it down Saya's back.

"You still gotta act like the big sister don't you?" Molly questions.

Inside the master bedroom on the fourth floor also, Daryl and Stephen are shoving a crowbar into a metal safe. They have the one door of the safe opened which has tons of ammo inside.

"They sound like they are having a ball," Stephen states.

"Shall we test your theory and sneak a peek?" Daryl asks.

"I'm too young to die," Stephen replies, "If there's nothing in here, I'm gonna have a headache."

"There'll be something," Daryl explains, "Where there's ammo, there's bound to be."

"Screw it!" Stephen shouts, "Let's do this! One, two, three!"

Stephen and Daryl break the door open revealing three weapons.

"Ah," Stephen says, "Hey Schroder."

"I knew they'd be here," Daryl says, "Nurse Bellamy said this was a friend of hers but just what kind of friend is she?"

Daryl grabs a Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker and loads it up.

"A Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker," Daryl mentions aiming the gun at the wall, "A bolt-action hunting rifle. With this detachable rotary magazine the next round is ready to go."

"Um Schroder?" Stephen questions.

"The magazine got four rounds while one is already loaded in," Daryl states.

"Earth to Schroder," Stephen waves.

"A redneck's wet dream… I swear," Daryl says, "There are far better hunting rifles but this one literally is my favorite. Now we also have a PSE Archery Vision RTS Compound Bow inside. I have been requesting this for Christmas every year since I was ten and now I will have one."

Stephen takes out a Ruger SR 556. Daryl sees the Ruger SR 556.

"That's a Ruger SR 556," Daryl mentions, "A semi-automatic rifle carbine manufactured by Sturm, Ruger & Company, Inc. The rifle features a patent-pending, 'two stage' piston mechanism as opposed to the standard AR-15 direct impingement system. Gas flow is controlled by a four position regulator. Several key parts, such as the short stroke gas piston, gas regulator, and bolt/carrier group are chrome plated. The bolt carrier features an integral lug in place of the AR-15's gas key. The flash hider is similar to Ruger's AC-556 and Mini-14GB."

Stephen holds the Ruger SR 556 towards Daryl. Daryl freaks out.

"Even if it's not loaded," Daryl shouts, "Never point it at somebody! The only ones you can point it at…"

"Are 'Them,'" Stephen adds standing on the balcony looking down the hillside towards Tohsaka Bridge, "I really hope they're the only ones."

Stephen heads back inside while Daryl goes to dims the lights. Stephen sits down on the bed and starts filling up a magazine while Daryl sits in a leather chair shining the Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker.

"Keeping this baby clean will be the death of me," Daryl states.

"So when did you get into hunting and guns?" Stephen asks.

"I was around six when I first held a bow to begin hunting," Daryl replies, "I held my first gun around twelve when I got my junior hunting license."

"That side of you is really perfect," Stephen laughs, "I'm just glad you don't hate me. Anyway what kind of person is this friend of Nurse Bellamy's? The guns here are expensive for a normal person."

"The Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker is around eight hundred dollars while that Ruger SR 556 is around two thousand dollars," Daryl explains.

"Two thousand dollars?" Stephen questions, "Holy shit, so we're pretty sure we're not dealing with your typical person here, right?"

"Unmarried policemen and women have to live in apartments," Daryl responds, "So if whoever it is has a pad like this, then they must have rich parents or a rich boyfriend or took some kind of bribe."

Back inside the bath, Noel has grabbed Molly's breasts.

"They're massive!" Noel shouts.

Stephen exits the bedroom and goes to the hallway balcony looking in the opposite direction of Tohsaka Bridge.

"They might be making too much of a racket," Daryl says.

"It should be fine," Stephen states.

Stephen grabs binoculars and looks up the hill to see quite a few houses.

"'They' react to sound," Stephen explains, "But the loudest thing is…"

Stephen returns to the bedroom balcony and looks down the hill towards Daisuke Sato Roadway and Tohsaka Bridge. People are rioting on Tohsaka Bridge as police are barricading the entrance into Koutetsu's northern sector. Down below on Higashi Street, "They" are limping around.

"Even if it's a family member," a police officer shouts, "Stay away from anybody who attacks you! I repeat, stay away from them! Injured people who attack others are not allowed though!"

"The blockade of Koutetsu's western sector is still in place," a female reporter announces, "But with the Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome spreading not only across the United States of America but the entire globe, criticism about whether it makes a difference is erupting. Even field reporters sent to collect data are without a means to return to the station following its relocation offshore in response to the spread of the infection. We're using satellite relay to transmit the goings-on in Koutetsu the best we can."

"What do you mean," the police chief asks, "Do whatever you want? What about our support from HQ? Contact has been lost? Damn it!"

The police chief throws the headset to the ground.

"If this keeps up," a police officer shouts, "The barricade won't hold! And that's not all! We have officers abandoning their posts!"

"They said to do whatever we have to, to uphold the peace," the police chief states, "They've got it rough on the other side too. The final message from HQ was… 'Just do whatever you can as best you can.'"

The police chief grinds his teeth.

"Then let's send the order, fast!" the police officer says, "Even if there are civilians safe on the bridge or the other side, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good…"

"But our job is to protect the people," the police chief explains, "Damn it all! It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since this chaos began!"

"This feels like a movie," Stephen says passing the binoculars over to Daryl.

Daryl takes the binoculars and looks through them.

"There's a scene like this in that HighSchool of the Dead manga," Daryl mentions, "What's that? There's a strange group across the way…"

Stephen turns on the television and puts the news on.

"Don't allow the police to tyrannize us!" a redneck protestor shouts, "We condemn the spread of the Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome brought on by the biological weapons developed by the government and Japan!"

"Right now, a group of protesters have starting chanting against the bridge blockade installed by the police," the female reporter announces, "It's not quitter clear who this organization is…"

"Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome?" Stephen questions.

"I guess they're talking about 'Them,'" Daryl responds.

"So they're blaming some biological weapon developed by the United States and Japan that got leaked?" Stephen asks, "Are they crazy? There's no way modern science can explain the dead walking around and attacking people!"

"Which means that group's a bunch of bona fide fanatics," Daryl remarks looking out of the balcony door, "Either that or they're sick in the head. Republicans, you know?"

"Republicans tend to be fanatical and sick in the head," Stephen says.

"As sick as ultraconservative racists," Daryl compares, "I'm surprised to hear you talk like that, Stephen."

"Some of my Dad's colleagues are part of the Republican party even now," Stephen explains, "They were antiwar pacifists who are the types to see bullying in school and then ignore it…"

"What's your Dad do again?" Daryl asks.

"He's in the army!" Stephen replies, "He has the safety of our country in his hands. With this in mind I highly doubt he'll run away."

"Your Dad's also a Republican?" Daryl asks.

"As if! My Dad?" Stephen blurts, "As a matter of fact, when he was young-"

At Tohsaka Bridge police are firing at "Them" while a woman holding her child is running towards them.

"Stop!" the mother shouts, "Don't shoot! My little girl and I are still alive! We're the living!"

All of a sudden the little girl turns into one of "Them" and biters her mother on the neck shocking everyone. The mother drops to her knees as the little girl turns to everyone on the bridge.

"The vile authorities are finally turning on the people!" the redneck protestor shouts, "They're reacting with violence indiscriminately!"

The police chief walks over to the protestors.

"Hey over there," the female reporter says, "Film that guy."

"Please leave the area immediately," the police chief says, "You are in danger here."

"That's bullshit!" the redneck protestor yells, "You're just trying to cover up the plot between the government and Japan!"

"I'll tell you once more," the police chief says grabbing his gun, "By the final orders from the government and HQ, I am to take whatever action is necessary to keep the peace."

The police chief points his gun at the face of the redneck protestor.

"It's hardly legal," the police chief says, "But an order is an order."

"Huh?" the redneck protestor questions.

The police chief fires and shoots the redneck protestor in the head killing him. All of a sudden the news camera loses connection.

"Everything's falling apart!" the female report shouts, "This is bad!"

"We better act fast," Daryl says.

"No can do," Stephen explains, "We spent most of our time fighting 'Them' in the dark, we should wait until morning until we move out again."

"Good point," Daryl admits, "We'd make an easy meal for 'Them' even with us six together. Waiting until morning is the best option."

"We also need our rest," Stephen mentions, "We've been up since what? Six this morning?"

"Hell if I know," Daryl shrugs, "I don't pay attention to when I wake up. All I care about is when school is done and over with for the day."

Stephen laughs at Daryl while behind Stephen hands go to grab him which freaks out Daryl.


	11. Act 11: Drunken DEAD

From behind Stephen comes April. April is drunk and only in a towel. April leans on Stephen's left side and presses her boobs against his shoulder until he falls back causing her breasts to land on Stephen's chest while her left hand is placed on Stephen's crotch. April kisses Stephen on his cheek.

"Jeffcoat!" April kisses.

"Nurse Bellamy?" Stephen blushes, "Are you drunk?"

"A little," April laughs, "Just a little."

Daryl stares blankly at Stephen and April.

"What?" Stephen questions.

Daryl gets up, straps the PSE Archery Vision RTS Compound Bow around his back, and carries the Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker out of the master bedroom and into the hallway.

"I'll leave you two alone," Daryl laughs.

Daryl heads down the stairs in the hallway to the third floor and heads down the third floor stairs to the second floor to head into the family room. Daryl places the PSE Archery Vision RTS Compound Bow and Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker on the black leather chair near the fireplace and then lies down on the black leather couch. Daryl soon falls asleep. Back on the fourth floor in the master bedroom Stephen is facing April.

"Not so loud," Stephen says, "Please go downstairs."

"I don't wanna!" April yells, "I'm scared of the outside, so I'm staying put."

Stephen sighs and then lifts April up grabbing her butt. Stephen holds April like a princess.

"You're touching my bum!" April shouts, "Jeffcoat you horn dog."

"You have no idea how happy I'd be if I was touching you for that reason…" Stephen explains.

Walking into the master bedroom is Noel who has her hands to her hips. Noel is only in her pink tank top and white panties. April is now asleep in Stephen's arms.

"What would make you happy?" Noel asks annoyed.

"N-Nothing," Stephen replies.

"Ah!" Noel blurts, "There's three Stephens!"

"Come again?" Stephen questions.

Noel falls back and lands on her butt.

"You've been drinking too?" Stephen questions.

"I couldn't help it," Noel states, "I was tried. In just half a day, everything's gone topsy-turvy on me. And Jason died."

Noel starts randomly crying on the floor at the door.

"Uh?" Stephen nervously says.

Stephen moves to blanket on the master bedroom's bed and lies April down. Stephen places the blanket over April and then goes to Noel. Stephen kneels down in front of Noel.

"Stephen you knew Jason was so nice to me?" Noel questions, "That's why Jason and me."

Noel looks to Stephen and sees he's not paying attention.

"Hey are you listening?" Noel asks.

"I'm worn out," Stephen replies.

"That's what's so boring about you," Noel says.

"If I could make it interesting," Stephen adds, "I'd go into acting."

"It's always like this with you," Noel continues, "I can't sympathize with you over every little thing. I've got my own shit going on too. That is exactly why me and Jason…"

"Shut up!" Stephen snaps, "All you talk about is Jason for everything! I'm not him! And besides he's dead! After he turned into a monster, I killed him! So snap out of it and face reality!"

Noel covers her mouth as tears come out of her eyes.

"We're still alive," Stephen says standing up, "And we're going to survive. I swear it! No matter what! So when you bring him up all the time…"

Stephen looks over to Noel and sees her face moving close to him. Noel knocks Stephen down onto the ground and places her lips on his. Stephen is in shock because Noel is on top of him now. Stephen gets a hard on which pokes Noel. Noel smiles and places her hand on Stephen's crotch.

"Nurse Bellamy is right," Noel jokes, "You are a horn dog."

Stephen looks away blushing.

"How about I help you out?" Noel says.

Stephen quickly turns to Noel who has lowered her head down below. Noel unzips Stephen's pants and releases Stephen's crotch.

"This is my first time seeing a dick in real life," Noel mentions.

Noel opens her mouth which is dripping saliva. Noel starts licking the tip of Stephen's penis.

"Noel we can't do this in the middle of the door to the hallway!" Stephen blurts, "And Nurse Bellamy is right there."

Noel ignores Stephen as she licks the sides of Stephen's penis and the tip. Stephen looks up to the ceiling enjoying himself.

"For her first time she isn't half bad," Stephen thinks.

"And in it goes," Noel states.

Stephen looks down and sees Noel place his penis inside her mouth. Stephen's eyes widen and he lets out a soft moan that he tries to hold back so he doesn't wake up April. Noel sucks up and down on Stephen's penis. Stephen enjoys it as he watches Noel.

"Noel why are you doing this?" Stephen asks.

Noel takes Stephen's penis out of her mouth and jacks it off.

"Because it's my fault you are hard," Noel says.

Noel goes back to sucking.

"So if it was Jason you would do it for him?" Stephen asks.

Noel lightly bites Stephen causing him to squeeze his hands into fists. Noel takes it out of her mouth and again jacks it off.

"I honestly never planned on doing anything sexual with Jason," Noel admits, "I was saving myself for you. After all we pinky promised to get married back when we were in kindergarten."

Stephen smiles as Noel puts his penis in her mouth and sucks faster. Stephen looks up to the lights in the ceiling.

"I'm glad you still remember that pinky promise of ours," Stephen smiles.

After several minutes of Noel blowing Stephen he comes into her mouth. Noel takes Stephen's penis out of her mouth and shows Stephen the semen. Now closes her mouth and swallows it and then reshows Stephen her mouth.

"You didn't have to swallow it," Stephen says.

"I know but it's from you even though it was salty," Noel explains.

Stephen rolls his eyes as Noel dresses Stephen.

"I think I should head to bed," Noel slurs.

Noel gets up and goes to the stairs but falls on her butt. Stephen laughs at Noel as he turns the lights off in the master bedroom for April.

"Don't laugh at me!" Noel slurs.

Stephen goes to Noel and picks her up.

"Yay!" Noel slurs, "I'm Stephen's princess!"

Stephen carries Noel down the steps and takes her to one of the three bedrooms on the third floor. Stephen pulls back the blanket and lies Noel down. Stephen covers Noel up.

"Give me a kiss goodnight sweetie!" Noel blurts.

Stephen sighs and then kisses Noel.

"Goodnight," Noel says.

Stephen heads for the door and shuts the lights off for Noel.

"Goodnight," Stephen says, "See you in the morning."

Stephen closes the door and walks down the hallway to see Molly in black short shorts and a blue tank top. Stephen closes her door and then heads down to the second floor. Stephen heads for the kitchen.

"Jeffcoat," Saya says, "I'll have dinner ready soon. I also got boxed lunches for tomorrow."

"Thanks Akiyama," Stephen thanks as he rubs the back of his head, "You're always looking out for us."

Stephen looks and sees Saya. Stephen freaks out to see Saya only in a black thong and an apron.

"What is it?" Saya asks.

"What else could it be?" Stephen replies.

"Oh, this," Saya says pulling the front of the apron from her breasts, "She didn't have anything my size. Until the laundry's done, I'm making do… I guess it's a little inappropriate sorry."

"N-Not at all," Stephen lies with a boner, "But we never know when 'They' could come."

"You and Schroder are on guard," Saya laughs, "I put absolute faith in those men who deserve appreciation."

"Actually Schroder is already asleep," Stephen laughs.

"So we are actually the only two awake?" Saya questions, "More for us than."

"So what are you making Akiyama?" Stephen wonders.

"I like my friends to call me Saya," Saya responds.

"S… Sa…" Stephen goes to say.

"You can practice it first," Saya says, "And I'm making curry and rice."

"Japanese style?" Stephen asks.

"Oh course," Saya replies, "I am Japanese after all."

Stephen and Saya smile while "They" have attacked Tohsaka Bridge. On Tohsaka Bridge, the police called the construction workers and had a bulldoze arrive onto the bridge.

"You really want me to do that?" the construction worker asks.

"We'll take full responsibility!" the police officer says, "Please do it!"

"Damn it all!" the construction worker shouts.

The construction worker plows all of "Them" splitting their limbs and also smashes vehicles.

"Shit!" one pedestrian shouts, "The guys on the other side are really abandoning us!"

"Fall back!" another pedestrian shouts, "When they come this way, we'll be crushed."

Everyone started running while "They" are attacking. Meanwhile the police officer is on the walkie-talkie talking to the construction worker.

"That's right!" the police officer states, "If there's anybody still left on the bridge, bring the dozer back around! If there's anybody mingled in there, fire without warning! Permission? The commander…"

The police officer turns to see the police chief shoot himself in the head. The police chief drops to the ground dead while a photo of him, his wife, and graduated daughter falls to the ground with his body. The police officer runs over to the police chief. All around Tohsaka Bridge and Daisuke Sato Roadway, "They" are attacking until the bulldozer runs them over killing them. Meanwhile back at the house, Stephen is sitting at the table waiting for Saya's curry.

"You must have had to go to the restroom real bad or had some fun," Saya says.

Stephen looks at Saya confused.

"You're zipper is still down," Saya laughs.

Stephen blushes and quickly zips his pants back up.

"Dammit Noel!" Stephen thinks, "You really were too drunk."

Saya grabs a plate and fills it with curry and rice. She places the place in front of Stephen with a glass of tea and then gets herself some. Saya sits across from Stephen. The two grab a spoon.

"Thank you for the food!" Stephen and Saya say.

Stephen and Saya begin eating the curry and rice. Stephen gulfs down the curry and rice as Saya slowly eats it.

"Someone must have been hungry," Saya laughs.

Stephen swallows fast and then coughs. Stephen hits his chest and then takes a drink of the tea.

"You could say that," Stephen laughs.

Saya smiles and eyes up Stephen.

"You know I like my men with a healthy appetite," Saya mentions.

"Oh you do?" Stephen questions finishing his plate, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet," Saya replies finishing her plate and then grabbing all the dishes.

Saya heads over to the sink and turns on the water. Saya squirts soap into the sink.

"Let me help you," Stephen says.

Stephen and Saya wash all the dishes, put the leftover food in the refrigerator, and then head to bed for the night. Stephen heads into the living room and sleeps on the couch as Saya heads up to the last room on the third floor. By four forty-five in the morning everyone is asleep.


	12. Act 12: DEAD night and the DEAD ruck

April eighth at eight in the morning, the Shih Tzu from last night starts barking waking up Stephen and Daryl. The two head straight for the balcony of the master bedroom. April somehow manages to stay sound asleep when the two rush past her.

"Schroder…" Stephen says.

"This is bad," Daryl says.

Outside of the house and on the road further up the hill "They" start showing up. Around the neighborhood people are doing what they can do to fight off "Them" while up the hill the dog is barking at "Them." Saya has also woken up and is on the balcony with the binoculars. Daryl is pointing his Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker at "Them."

"Damn it," Stephen says, "It's too cruel."

Stephen grabs his Ruger SR 556.

"Stephen!" Daryl shouts.

"What?" Stephen snaps.

"What are you gonna accomplish by shooting?" Daryl asks.

"What else?" Stephen replies, "I'm gonna shoot 'Them.'"

"Did you forget?" Saya questions, "'They' react to sound, Jeffcoat."

Stephen tightens his fist.

"And then…" Saya continues, "The living will hear the gun and know we're here and come in hordes."

"Of course," Stephen thinks, "We don't have what it takes to save everyone's lives! They have to survive on their own. Just as we're doing. I know what you want to say. I hear it from Noel. 'Compared to just yesterday, you've grown severe and have also stepped up to your role as a man.'"

"But…" Saya adds, "Take a good look."

Saya hands over the binoculars to Stephen.

"Get used to it!" Saya states, "This world's changed into a place where you can't survive on chivalry alone."

Saya goes to head back inside.

"Akiyama, I could've sworn you felt differently than that," Stephen admits.

"Don't get me wrong, Jeffcoat" Saya responds, "I'm just saying it how it is. It's not like I enjoy it."

Saya heads back inside. Stephen goes to look through the binoculars.

"Ah, when you look outside do it stealthily," Daryl says kneeling down below the balcony fence.

Stephen kneels down and looks through the binoculars seeing people being attacked by "Them."

"It's hell out there," Stephen thinks.

Meanwhile a little girl and her father are running across the neighborhood. The father drags his daughter to a house.

"Daddy?" the little girl questions, "Where's Mommy?"

"We'll see Mommy later," the father responds, "Now, this way."

The father knocks on the door to the house.

"Please!" the father shouts, "Open up! I have a child, and we can't get away!"

"Stay away!" the people inside yell, "Go somewhere else!"

"I'm beginning you!" the father shouts, "I don't care about myself. Just take my girl!"

The father becomes angry and grabs a wrench.

"Daddy?" the little girl questions.

"Open up!" the father yells raising the wrench above his head, "If you don't open these doors, I'll break them down!"

"H-Hold on a sec!" a middle aged man inside shouts, "I'm opening them now."

The middle aged man inside opens the door.

"Thank you," the father says, "You saved…"

The middle aged man inside stabs the father in the chest with a knife on a pole. Everyone else inside the house is freaked out.

"Forgive me," the middle aged man says, "Forgive me."

The middle aged man slams the door as the father falls back to the fence gate.

"Daddy!" the little girl cries, "Daddy!"

"Daddy's going to be okay…" the father says patting the little girl's head, "Go and hide. Hide where nobody can find you."

The little girl cries holding her father's hand.

"Find some place," the father says slowly, "To hide…"

The father dies.

"No!" the little girl cries, "Don't go!"

The little girl hugs her dead father.

"I'm staying with you Daddy!" the little girl shouts, "I'll never ever leave your side!"

A bunch of "Them" head for the little girl.

"Damn it!" Stephen shouts grinding his teeth.

"Let's rock and roll!" Daryl shouts.

Daryl starts capping "Them" with his Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker saving the little girl.

"I can't believe I scored a headshot on a gun I've never even tested out before!" Daryl smiles, "I really am a natural at these things. Then again I wasn't even over one hundred meters away."

"Oh?" Stephen questions.

Inside the house Molly and April are still sound asleep while Noel has woken up. Saya has headed back downstairs to the second floor but looks up the stairs because of the sound of the gunshot.

"Aren't we not supposed to be shooting?" Stephen asks, "What happened to ignoring others for our own survival?"

"She's just a little girl!" Daryl shouts turning to Stephen, "You can save her? I'll cover you from here!"

Stephen rushes into the master bedroom leaving the Ruger.

"What're you doing?" Daryl questions, "At least take the rifle with you!"

"I don't know how to use it!" Stephen yells.

Stephen runs downstairs wrapping his Emperor Katana around his back. On the third floor he sees Noel.

"Stephen?" Noel questions.

"I'm going to save a little kid," Stephen states.

"I'll come too," Noel says.

"No," Stephen explains, "Keep watch from the front gate. I'm going to ride the motorcycle to her."

"But you left the Ninja back at the station," Noel says.

"Let him go," Saya says holding her Dragonfly Katana's sheath, "A man's word is final and there's a Yamaha XT125R in the garage."

Stephen walks down the stairs to the second floor with Noel behind him where they see Saya.

"I'm sorry Akiyama," Stephen apologizes, "I guess I'm just not this kind of person."

Stephen walks past Saya and heads for the garage.

"I knew that," Saya admits, "Of course we'll protect this place no matter what. Don't worry, and see you soon!"

Stephen heads for the stairs.

"Stephen," Noel speaks.

Stephen turns to Noel and sees her holding the Glock 21 Gen4.

"At least take this with you," Noel smiles.

Stephen grabs the gun as Noel puts her hands around his. The three head to the garage. Stephen opens the garage door and then goes to the Yamaha XT125R.

"Don't rely too heavily on that gun," Saya states, "If you fire it, 'They'll' come in swarms."

"Either way," Stephen adds, "The bike's gonna make a racket."

"That's true," Saya says, "But the motorcycle makes a sound because it's going somewhere… But a gunshot is stationary."

Stephen starts up the Yamaha XT125R as Saya and Noel go to the front gate.

"Stephen?" Noel questions.

Stephen puts on black fingerless gloves as "They" head for the motorcycle's sound. Saya and Noel open the gate. Stephen flies out of the driveway waking up April and Molly. Stephen kicks "Them" away as he flies up East Otonashi Street. Molly ends up running through the house and outside seeing Noel and Saya closing the front gate.

"What's all the commotion?" Molly asks.

"Something good just happened," Noel replies with a smile.

"What?" Molly wonders.

Up on the balcony Daryl is firing at "Them" with his Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker.

"We realized we're still human!" Noel smiles.

Flying up East Otonashi Street, Stephen bypasses "Them" and then sees the house the little girl is at.

"There!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen flies into the house's front yard and falls off the XT125R that flies into the front door. Stephen quickly gets up rubbing his head and back.

"Damn," Stephen says, "It doesn't work like it does in the comics."

Stephen closes the front gate and goes to the little girl. In front of the little girl is the Shih Tzu who barks at "Them" who is heading for the little girl. Meanwhile Daryl begins struggling to shoot.

"Shit," Daryl shouts, "I can't aim!"

Molly has rushed up to the master bedroom.

"Nurse Bellamy!" Molly yells, "Wake up, Nurse Bellamy!"

April sits up still only in a towel.

"Huh?" April questions, "Is breakfast ready?"

"This is no time to be out of it!" Molly shouts squeezing April's cheeks.

"Stop it!" April shouts, "Ow!"

Daryl turns to see Molly with April.

"Molly?" Daryl questions.

"Schroder!" Molly shouts.

April is completely naked. Molly's arm is covering April's breasts as she opens the glass door to the balcony. April is holding a first aid case over her vagina.

"Nurse Bellamy?" Daryl shouts.

"You do your own job," Molly states, "Just tell us what we absolutely need from here!"

"Everything in that locker and under the bed," Daryl explains, "And of course all the guns. But why?"

Inside the master bedroom, April opens the first aid case and begins filling it up.

"With this pandemonium," Molly responds, "We can't say here a minute longer! We're getting ready to ship out! Get on moving whatever you can!"

Back at with the little girl, the Shih Tzu is still barking at "Them."

"Stop it," the little girl cries, "Stay away! I didn't do anything wrong."

Stephen takes his Emperor Katana and slices the head of "Them." The little girl sees this surprised.

"You did good!" Stephen admits, "Just hang in there!"

Stephen see the other "Them" and starts slashing away.

"Stop picking on a little girl!" Stephen shouts.

Behind Stephen one of "Them" goes to attack.

"Mister, behind you!" the little girl yells.

Stephen goes to grab the Glock 21 put drops it so he slices off the head of "Them."

"Thanks," Stephen smiles, "You saved me!"

The little girl shakes her hands.

"You too!" Stephen points at the Shih Tzu who barks.

Stephen turns to look out the gate. "They" have surrounded Stephen, the little girl, and the Shih Tzu.

"This is way bad," Stephen says.

Stephen turns and sees the XT125R totaled.

"And my bike's totaled," Stephen sighs.

Stephen shouts in anger. Beyond the gate there are tons of "Them" surrounding Stephen, the little girl, and the Shih Tzu.


	13. Act 13: Little girl of the DEAD

Molly rushes out of the house with a full plastic bag of food and a full backpack on her back.

"Sniegowski, leave that to Akiyama and help me here!" Molly shouts.

Molly turns and sees April naked and holding a green gym bag.

"Nurse Bellamy," Molly blushes, "That's enough. Put something on already."

"I was wondering why it was so cold…" April admits.

Molly runs to the front gate.

"Now to prep the car!" Molly shouts.

"We can get through in the car now, "Saya mentions, "'They're' all distracted by Jeffcoat."

Molly looks down the road and sees "Them" limping away.

"What's he planning to do?" Molly wonders, "He can't get back on his motorcycle through that horde."

"In that case," Noel goes to say.

"Why don't we go and get him, then?" April questions buttoning her shirt.

Molly, Saya, and Noel stare at April.

"Did I say something weird?" April questions, "I mean, I've got the keys to her car."

"A grand idea," Saya admits.

"That's all we can do," Molly says, "It's settled!" After we save Jeffcoat we'll make a dash across town. Now let's get ready!"

Meanwhile Stephen is trying to think of a way to get away.

"We can't rely on the people in this house," Stephen says, "So what do we do?"

"Mister," the little girl says pulling Stephen's sleeve while holding the dog.

Stephen turns to the little girl.

"My Daddy," the little girl starts to cry, "He's dead."

Stephen frowns and then grabs a white shirt from a clothes hanger.

"Mister?" the little girl questions.

Stephen grabs a flower.

"What's your father's name?" Stephen asks.

"David McCrae," the little girl replies, "And my name is Bella McCrae and I'm in second grade."

Stephen smiles as he covers forty year old David McCrae's body.

"He died to keep you safe Bella," Stephen says handing Bella the flower, "He was a good Papa."

Seven year old, Bella McCrae starts to cry as she places the flower on her father's corpse.

"Daddy," the little girl cries.

"Not too loud," Stephen frowns, "'They'll' come after us."

"Can't we get away?" Bella asks.

"The road's packed with 'Them,'" Stephen explains.

"We could run away some way other than the road," Bella mentions.

"What do you want me to do?" Stephen thinks, "Fly?"

Back at the house Noel and April are looking at the stuff they packed. April has a pink flannel skirt on now instead of her ripped black dress skirt that Saya ripped after they left the infirmary room.

"We got a ton," April mentions, "I wonder if we can fit it all."

"More urgently," Noel states, "How are we going to load it in?"

"We'll manage somehow," Molly responds.

"Alright let's do that," Saya concludes.

Saya opens the garage door and then April unlocks the Hummer H2's door and hands the key to Molly. Molly opens the rear door.

"Load up the goods," Daryl says to himself, "Save Stephen and the girl, then escape… That's nice and all, but even a Hummer can't handle that many. We'd need a tank to get them outta there."

Down below Daryl notices Molly waving at him.

"Or else Stephen will have to do something to get himself out…" Daryl thinks.

Before leaving the balcony Daryl sees Stephen.

"We'll I'll be," Daryl smiles.

Up the hill with Stephen and Bella, Stephen is walking on the house stone fence walls.

"Well done, Stephen!" Daryl laughs.

On Stephen's back is Bella who is scared. The Shih Tzu is placed under Stephen's shirt.

"Don't look," Stephen thinks, "Don't look at the road. Just look at the wall as you walk. Keep your eyes on the wall."

Randomly the Shih Tzu licks Stephen's chin.

"Quit it!" Stephen shouts.

"No, no, no," Bella says holding down the Shih Tzu's head.

"TH-Thanks," Stephen says, "You're not scared, are you?"

"I am!" Bella shouts, "Are you, mister?"

"No way," Stephen lies, "As if."

"Ah ha!" Bella laughs.

Back at the Hummer, Molly has finished loading the back. Noel comes to the Hummer with another bag.

"Hey, hey," Molly waves.

Noel places the bag into the Hummer.

"Where is Schroder?" Molly wonders, "Sheesh he's amazing but so slow…"

"Isn't he still on the fourth floor?" Noel asks.

Coming to the Hummer is Daryl with ammo, Stephen's Ruger, his Browning, and his compound bow. Daryl manages to scare Molly.

"Uh…" Daryl sighs.

Molly, Saya, and Noel stare at Daryl.

"This is nothing," Daryl admits until he sees Molly in his face, "Uh, is something up?"

"You look like you're enjoying this," Molly states.

"Compared to Stephen," Daryl adds, "I highly doubt it."

After everyone gets into the Hummer, April starts driving up East Otonashi Street.

"Huh?" Stephen questions.

The Shih Tzu starts barking. On top of the hummer are Saya with her Dragonfly Katana and Daryl with Stephen's Ruger. Inside are April who is driving, Noel sitting in the front with April, and Molly sitting behind Noel.

"There's so many!" April shouts.

"Yeah, but we can't just run away, so…" Noel says.

"Attack!" Molly yells.

April runs into "Them" so Saya kneels down having Daryl's head in between her legs. April drives crazily towards Stephen, Bella, and the Shih Tzu.

"They sure went over the top," Stephen admits.

"Are they your friends, mister?" Bella asks.

"Yeah," Stephen replies, "Very important friends."

April slides to Stephen so Stephen jumps to the Hummer H2.

"Stephen!" Noel shouts.

Daryl fires the Ruger killing some of "Them."

"Last call for a ride across town," Saya smiles, "You getting on?"

"Hell yeah!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen lands on the roof of the Hummer H2.

"This here is Bella McCrae," Stephen introduces, "Bella this guy is Daryl Schroder, the sword lady is Saya Akiyama, the driver is Nurse April Bellamy, the hairspray blonde hair lady is Molly Alkaev, and the other blonde lady is Noel Sniegowski."

"Nice to meet you all!" Bella smiles.

"She's too cute," Saya admits.

April quickly drives off and soon turns from East Otonashi Street to Japan Street. In about one kilometer, Japan Street merges into Subarashii Avenue.

"I'm gonna head inside," Stephen explains.

"So will I," Saya says.

Stephen grabs the Shih Tzu and with Saya they head into the Hummer. Daryl and Bella stay on top of the Hummer. Bella sits on Daryl's lap as Stephen falls asleep with Noel to the left of him sleeping on his shoulder and Saya sleeping on his lap. Molly is sitting in the front of the Hummer now with April beside her and the Shih Tzu asleep on her lap. Around twelve noon in Uragirimono, Koutetsu on Rīfugurīn Street, April slams on her breaks to avoid hitting a roadblock. Daryl quickly grabs Bella and grabs a hold of the Hummer H2 to avoid flying off.

"Dammit!" April shouts.

Daryl hops down from the roof of the Hummer.

"What's wrong?" Daryl asks while helping Bella down from the roof.

"We have a roadblock," April replies.

Daryl looks down the road and sees that the road is in fact blocked by totaled cars. Meanwhile Noel wakes up and sees Stephen sleeping which causes her to smile. When Noel looks down she sees Saya asleep on Stephen's lap she glares at her and then Noel grabs Stephen's cheek and pulls it.

"What the…" Stephen questions, "What is it?"

"Don't you look comfortable," Noel snarls.

Stephen looks down and sees Saya waking up with drool on her face.

"What do you?" Saya goes to ask.

"Ah!" Stephen shouts, "Saya you're drooling."

Noel laughs grabbing Stephen's arm as Saya blushes and quickly wipes off the drool. Stephen looks out the front window and sees the roadblock.

"That doesn't look like an accident," Stephen says.

Daryl looks inside to Stephen.

"You're right," Daryl explains, "It looks like someone actually put those totaled vehicles there to prevent people from entering or exiting Uragirimono."

"Yeah you got a point," Stephen admits, "Wait did you say Uragirimono? My cousin lives here!"

"Stephen there is no one around not even 'Them,'" April mentions, "All the houses are abandoned and a lot of them are damaged from fires, downed trees, or vehicles crashing into them."

Stephen looks down worried about his cousin.

"Don't worry," Noel smiles, "Your cousin must have gotten out before 'They' took over."

"Yeah you're right," Stephen smiles, "His friend Dan Weissert must have gotten him out since Dan lives in Tātoru Kurīku around East…"

April looks nervous when Stephen mentions Dan.

"Wait a second," Stephen says glaring at April, "Nurse Bellamy who is your friend?"

Everyone stares at April who is sweating from being so nervous.

"Well you see," April goes to reply.

"You can't get out of this," Stephen states, "It was at night so I couldn't tell right away but now I realized something. We were at Dan's place the whole night!"

April looks away and whistles.

"Why do you have a key to Dan's house and his Hummer?" Stephen asks.

"Well you see Dan and I are good friends," April replies, "We met one day and became instant friends and ever since he joined the police department and had to work a lot he gave me the kiss to his house and Hummer to clean them every once in a while."

"So you lied about your friend being a female?" Daryl questions, "What is this Dan your boyfriend?"

"Oh heaven's no," April blushes, "He's seven years older than me and isn't interested in me like that."

"I sense someone is lying," Noel smirks.

April can't think of anything to say now.

"Where were you headed?" Saya asks.

"I was hoping to get onto Stephens Street by heading towards Kuranado Boulevard," April replies.

"Okay but maybe we can get on Kuranado Boulevard to get to Stephens Street but first let us change before we look for another way on," Saya explains.


	14. Act 14: Bella in DEAD land

"We're going to get dressed now so get out and don't look this way!" Noel shouts.

Stephen gets out of the Hummer H2 and walks off with Daryl. The Shih Tzu follows the two and barks at them.

"Oh hey it's Taz," Daryl says, "You're as peppy as usual."

"Taz?" Stephen questions.

"Yeah I named him Taz after that cartoon character back on Looney Tunes," Daryl admits.

Stephen laughs and then picks up Taz. Inside and around the Hummer H2, Noel, Saya, Molly, and Bella change. Back with Stephen, Taz, and Daryl, Daryl holds out the Ruger SR 556.

"Stephen I want you to have the Ruger SR 556," Daryl mentions.

"I told you I don't know how to use that…" Stephen explains, "I prefer my katana."

Daryl loads up the Ruger SR 556.

"That's how you feed in the bullets," Daryl demonstrates, "Then, line up the target with the sight and pull the trigger but you'll have to release the safety in front first. Since you haven't had time to practice, only use it on 'Them' when 'They're' nearby."

"What about when I run out of ammo?" Stephen asks.

"When you do this, this button pops off the magazine," Daryl replies, "You take the empty magazine and exchange it for the full magazine and click it in. You will get thirty shots for each magazine and even if there is one loaded in the chamber you still only get thirty-one shots, so be careful."

"Just because I hear it once," Stephen states taking the Ruger, "Doesn't mean I'll remember it. If worse comes to worst, I'll use it as a club."

Daryl looks down angry as Stephen walks away.

"To be honest," Stephen thinks, "I knew it wasn't fair to Schroder. But there was nothing else I could do. I was exhausted too."

"Hey mister!" Bella shouts.

Stephen turns and sees the girls. Stephen is stunned so Daryl turns around to see the girls.

"Stephen what is it?" Daryl asks.

Walking towards Stephen and Daryl are the girls in new clothes. Bella has gotten rid of her red bowtie around her neck and put on black tights under her skirt. Saya has taken off her long green skirt and adjusted it to a mini skirt with a slit on the left side. She also put on a garter belt, long knee socks, and long black boots. Noel has removed her long black knee high socks and put on black knee pads, black elbow pads, and white fingerless gloves. Noel is also holding a Springfield M1A1 Super Match and has a fanny pack around her waist to carry the bullets. Noel has wrapped her Shinai around her back just in case too. Not much changed on Molly besides her white socks turned into gray socks. April still has the clothes on she put on before driving. Stephen and Daryl laugh happily as Taz barks.

"Problem?" Noel asks.

"No," Stephen replies, "It suits you, but can you really fire that thing?"

"Schroder can teach me," Noel responds, "In a worst case scenario, I'll use it as a spear."

"Ah!" Daryl shouts, "You can do that! You can defiantly do that! It's equipped with a military issue bayonet, a bayonet!"

"Alright let's look for a way onto Kuranado Boulevard," April says, "Everyone get inside the Hummer."

April and Saya get in the front of the Hummer H2. Noel, Molly, Bella, and Taz get inside the Hummer and sit in the back. Stephen and Daryl hop onto the roof of the Hummer.

"Ready?" Saya asks pulling out a map.

"Yeah!" Stephen replies.

April turns the Hummer around and drives off down Rīfugurīn Street. April has driven to Fullmetal Street but is stopped at the forest area because of another roadblock.

"Here too?" Saya questions marking off the road, "Let's try Hangi Street next."

April turns around on Fullmetal Street and heads for Hangi Street in Tātoru Kurīku, Koutetsu. Around one thirty the team is blocked from Kuranado Boulevard on Hangi Street also so Saya marks it down.

"West Bubun Avenue," Saya states.

April sighs as she puts the Hummer into reverse and drives back down Hangi Street. Around two forty-five, April turns onto West Bubun Avenue from Sakai Avenue and is again stopped from gaining access to Kuranado Boulevard. Saya marks this road off too.

"Is every way onto Kuranado Boulevard blocked?" Stephen asks.

Molly, Noel, and Saya get out of the Hummer. Molly look through binoculars.

"Looks like this area was cleaned out too," Molly mentions.

"You think the police did this?" Noel asks.

"Probably," Saya replies, "It only seems like the northern part of Tātoru Kurīku has 'Them.'"

Molly looks around and sees a strange signature. Molly recognizes the signature and quickly puts down the binoculars annoyed.

"I think we should keep trying," Molly states, "There has to be a way on Kuranado Boulevard."

"Maybe if we try a different neighborhood like Oka No Chōjō?" Daryl questions.

"That sounds like a horrible idea!" Molly responds.

"Why do you say that?" Daryl asks.

"Isn't Oka No Chōjō right next to the neighborhood you live in?" Stephen asks, "Burukkurain I believe it was."

Molly gets nervous and heads for the Hummer.

"Alright everyone let's try going back to Dan's house and get onto Stephens Road that way!" Molly shouts.

"Sorry but we are going with Daryl's plan," Saya says, "Get into the Hummer."

Molly sighs as she and Saya get back into the Hummer. Molly sits in the front seat as Saya sits in the back. Noel looks up to the roof and smiles at Daryl so Daryl jumps down.

"Where you going?" Stephen asks.

"I'm gonna head into the Hummer," Daryl replies, "Riding the roof has gotten me motion sick."

"Okay," Stephen says, "Get better."

Daryl smiles and heads into the Hummer as Noel hops onto the roof. April now begins to drive down West Bubun Avenue that eventually merges into East Bubun Avenue. While driving along East Bubun Avenue, the team passes through Kokujin, Koutetsu and ends up in Jiyuu, Koutetsu.

"Hey, Stephen!" Noel shouts, "Have you noticed?"

"What?" Stephen replies.

"We haven't come across any of 'Them' since leaving Tātoru Kurīku," Noel responds.

Stephen smiles and then realizes the truth. Ever since leaving Tātoru Kurīku they have not seen one of "Them" at all. Noel leans on Stephen's shoulder and closes her eyes. Meanwhile April turns down Shigoto Avenue that leads into Tonma, Koutetsu. In Tonma, April turns onto Kurisuchan Avenue and then Chairo Road. When turning onto Chairo Road in Oka No Chōjō, Koutetsu, "They" appear.

"'They're' here too!" April shouts, "I can't stand it!"

"Take that right!" Saya shouts.

April turns onto Kedakai Lane that slightly passes through Inaka, Koutetsu, but quickly comes back into Oka No Chōjō. On the roof Stephen and Noel are laying down. Stephen has his arm around Noel.

"What's going on?" Noel asks, "The closer we get to Kuranado Boulevard the more of 'Them' there are!"

"A reason," Stephen replies, "There must be some reason!"

April comes up to "Them."

"Just run 'Them' over!" Molly shouts, "We're also coming up to Kuranado Boulevard!"

April rams into "Them" as Noel sees Kuranado Boulevard but sees wires blocking it.

"Oh no," Noel says, "No! Stop!"

April looks confused as Saya leans to the front of the Hummer.

"There's a wire drawn across!" Saya shouts, "Turn so the side of the car gets the brunt of it!"

April quickly turns the Hummer smashing "Them" into the wire cutting "Them" into pieces.

"Don't look!" Daryl says covering Bella.

April tires to stop the Hummer but can't.

"It's too slippery!" April shouts, "Stop! Why won't it stop?"

"It's the flesh – no, the blood and fat that we're slipping on!" Molly responds.

"Nurse Bellamy!" Daryl yells, "The tires are locking up! Release the break and press lightly on the gas!"

"Huh?" April questions, "Got it!"

April releases the brake and slightly presses the gas. The Hummer starts driving forward.

"Nurse Bellamy!" Stephen shouts holding onto Noel, "Ahead! Look ahead!"

April sees the PNC Bank ahead.

"I'm not cut out for this!" April yells.

April slams on the breaks causing Stephen to lose grip of Noel. Noel flies off the Hummer and lands on the road. "They" head for Noel as she screams in pain. Stephen jumps off the Hummer and covers Noel.

"Just aim and fire!" Stephen thinks releasing the safety on the Ruger SR 556.

"Stephen!" Noel shouts.

"Aim for the head," Stephen says.

Stephen aims the Ruger SR 556 at "Them."

"Fire!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen aims and misses "They're" head but hits their neck.

"Shit!" Stephen shouts, "I missed!"

"Aim just above their chest!" Daryl shouts grabbing his Daryl grabs his Browning X-Bolt Composite Stalker and heads for the roof to start to shoot "Them."

Stephen aims at another "Them" and aims below the chest and shoots. "They" lose their head."

"Fucking A!" Stephen shouts, "But there are too many."

Stephen continues to fire killing "Them" but soon runs out.

"I'm out!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen grabs a magazine from his pocket and goes to unclip the one in the Ruger but drops both.

"Shit!" Stephen yells.

"Jeffcoat!" Saya shouts exiting the Hummer, "I've got you covered! Just get Sniegowski!"

"No!" Stephen yells, "There's too many of 'Them' to fight with a katana!"

"I know that," Saya smiles.

Saya pulls her Dragonfly Katana out of its sheath and starts slicing "Them." Stephen notices the full magazine and goes to grab it but one of "Them" steps on it.

"Shit!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen looks back at Noel.

"At least," Stephen smiles, "We get to die together."

"Stephen!" Noel shouts.

Stephen throws his Ruger to the side and then jumps on Noel. Stephen grabs Noel's Springfield M1A1 Super Match.

"Oops!" Stephen says, "Sorry!"

Stephen aims the Springfield M1A1 Super Match.

"Daryl what about this?" Stephen questions.

"Pull the lever in front of the trigger guard!" Daryl shouts, "It releases the safety! Then pull the charging handle on the right side and fire!"

Stephen starts firing at "Them" hurting Noel and missing at the same time.

"I'm missing!" Stephen shouts, "I'm missing! I keep missing!"

Inside Bella is scared and holding on Taz.

"Fuck! I'm out!" Daryl yells.

Daryl sees Saya attacking "Them" and then looks down into the Hummer.

"Somebody get me more bullet from the back!" Daryl shouts.

"Daryl?" Bella cries, "On it!"

Bella goes into the backpack and grabs bullets and hands them to Daryl.

"Here!" Bella smiles.

"I'll get 'Them,'" Daryl says aiming, "I'll get 'Them' all!"

April tries to start up the Hummer.

"What is this?" April questions, "The engine won't restart after it stalled!"


	15. Act 15: The DEAD way home

Molly gets up to head out of the Hummer.

"Alkaev, where are you going?" April asks.

"I'm going to pick up Jeffcoat's club to use it myself!" Molly replies.

"TH-That's too dangerous!" April shouts.

"I know that, Nurse Bellamy!" Molly smirks.

Molly jumps out of the Hummer and grabs Stephen's Ruger.

"Alkaev!" April shouts.

"The magazine is at your feet!" Daryl shouts, "Do you know how to use it?"

"I'm a genius!" Molly responds.

Stephen and Noel see Molly trying to put the magazine inside the Ruger SR 556.

"Alkaev!" Noel and Stephen shout.

"Call me by my first name from now on!" Molly yells.

In front of Molly, one of "Them" goes to attack her but Saya slashes the face of "Them" causing blood to go all over Molly.

"I'm no wuss," Molly says, "I'm no wuss!"

Molly raises the Ruger into the air.

"I'm no wuss! Molly shouts, "I'm not gonna die! Nobody's gonna make me die!"

Molly loads up the Ruger SR 556.

"My house is so close!" Saya shouts.

Daryl is constantly firing at "Them" while Saya and her katana are being grabbed by "Them." Stephen tries to shoot but ran out of bullets. Stephen closes his eyes and covers Noel. April is inside crying as Saya has let go of her katana and goes to fight "Them." Daryl grabs Bella from inside the Hummer.

"Up we go," Daryl says.

"Daryl?" Bella questions.

"You and Taz hop the wire to the other side!" Daryl smiles.

"What about you guys?" Bella asks.

"We'll all be right behind you!" Daryl replies.

"Liar!" Bella shouts.

"Huh?" Daryl wonders.

"My Daddy had the same look before he died!" Bella yells, "He said he'd be okay, but then he died! No, no, no, no! Bella doesn't wanna go alone! I'm staying with Daryl and Mr. Stephen and the big sisters! I'm staying with you for good!"

Daryl closes his eyes and goes to drop Bella over the wire.

"Everybody down!" a female in a firefighter suit shouts.

Everyone turns to see people dressed up like firefighters blasting "Them" with water hoses. The leader lifts up the wire to Kuranado Boulevard.

"Get over here while you can!" the leader shouts, "We'll collect your vehicle later!"

Stephen helps Noel across the wire as Daryl brings over Bella who is carrying Taz. April, Saya, and Molly cross over the wire next.

"You should be safe here!" the leader states.

"We are truly thankful to you for rescuing us from that predicament," Saya thanks bowing down.

"Of course," the leader says removing her helmet.

"After all, it is my daughter," the leader says, "And her friends."

"Mom!" Molly cries.

Molly runs to forty year old Maria Alkaev and hugs her.

"Of course we were all thrilled," Stephen thinks, "Thrilled for Alkaev and for ourselves. If everything could've ended there. I think it would have been a happy ending."

It shortly becomes ten at night when across the country there was this ending that no one had no way of foreseeing. Flying over Washington D.C., in the Air Force One airplane, is President Barack Obama and the other government officials. On the plane First Lady Michelle Obama, some cabinet members, and some of the security have turned into "Them." Three security guards, two men and one female are fighting against "Them."

"Shit!" the blond haired male security guard shouts, "Who let those monsters on in the first place?"

"The first lady was bitten!" the black haired male security guard shouts firing and killing Michelle.

In the back there are people with President Obama.

"Mr. President!" a military official shouts, "Please enter the code!"

"But…" Obama says.

"You and I both been bitten!" the military official explains, "We must act now to obliterate all countries with intercontinental ballistic missiles aimed at the United States! There's no other way to fulfill our duty to the constitution and the people but to issue the order for 666D and institute a national emergency military rule!"

The military official coughs up blood worrying the man and women beside him.

"Mr. Chairman!" the balding man beside the military official shouts.

President Obama holds his bloody bandages hand as he thinks about what to do. The Air Force One airplane flies away from Washington D.C. and is headed somewhere away from "Them." It is now April ninth and six in the afternoon at the Alkaev Estate in Burukkurain, Koutetsu. In one of the bedrooms on the second floor are Stephen, Noel, and April. Noel is naked on the bed with Stephen holding her down. April is now wearing a purple dress shirt and white jeans

"ST-Stephen!" Noel screams.

April has her hands oiled up.

"Here I go," April smiles evilly, "There's no escape now."

"I don't like pain!" Noel thinks.

Noel looks back scared.

"No!" Noel screams

Inside the rest of the house, Molly and Maria are talking, Bella is eating a strawberry sponge cake with Taz drooling next to her. Daryl is checking out his Browning Rifle and Saya is reading a book. Molly has changed clothes. She is now wearing a pink frilly shirt, a black frilly dress, and frilly pink crew cut socks. Bella too has changed clothes. Bella is wearing a burgundy shirt, a white skirt, a white headband, and long white knew socks with black strings at the top of them. Now back in the bedroom, April is applying the oil to Noel's back.

"You hit your back when you fell off the car," April explains, "So it'll hurt forever if we don't put medicine on it."

Noel is screaming and pulling Stephen's pant down as Stephen holds Noel down.

"Done," April says.

"You traitor!" Noel cries.

"WH-Why am I a traitor?" Stephen asks, "All I did was help apply the medicine."

"I'm not talking about that!" Noel yells.

"Then what?" Stephen asks.

Behind Noel, April is reapply medicine to her hands.

"Think about what's going on here!" Noel shouts.

"Huh?" Stephen wonders, "C-Clue me in."

"All you had to do was apply some medicine" Noel explains, "And it didn't have to be Nurse Bellamy!"

"Come again?" Stephen questions.

In another part of the house Molly is arguing with Maria.

"Get out," Noel blushes.

"Why all of a sudden?" Stephen asks.

"After the way you fired that gun!" Noel replies, "My tits hurt too! So I'm gonna rub medicine on them!"

Stephen runs out of the room and slams the door. Molly is still yelling at Maria as Stephen looks out a window.

"She's so selfish," Stephen sighs, "Oh well. At least we finally get to take a break."

"I get it!" Molly yells, "You're always right, Mom!"

Molly runs from Maria down the hall passing Stephen while crying.

"Alkaev," Stephen says.

"I told you to call me by my first name!" Molly yells.

"Oh, uh," Stephen apologizes, "Sorry."

"You're a man," Molly states, "Don't be so quick to please! Whatever it doesn't matter now! Only when it comes to you. Oh, never mind!"

Molly runs away from Stephen.

"It seems she's caused you trouble," Maria says coming to Stephen.

"No, uh…" Stephen goes to respond.

"You've gotten used to it, then?" Maria asks, "I suppose, since you've been friends since kindergarten."

"Ha-ha," Stephen laughs, "Well, uh… anyway, this is really something. I knew you had a large estate, but I had no idea it was like this."

"That's right," Maria says, "You've never been over before."

"Yeah, I couldn't really," Stephen goes to say.

"Because the home of the head of the democrats in this area is so frightening, HM?" Maria questions.

"Uh, well sorry." Stephen apologizes.

"I like honest boys," Maria smiles.

"Ah ha," Stephen laughs, "Um… but you won't be staying here long, will you?"

"That's right," Maria explains, "Koutetsu's electricity, like its water, is currently being supplied by the power plant in the dam built in Leviathan Lake to the north. However."

In the workshop are Daryl and Molly. Daryl has taken apart his Browning to clean it.

"You look like you're having fun," Molly says.

Daryl looks confused at Molly.

"You should enjoy yourself while you can," Molly explains, "We won't be staying much longer."

"Why not Molly?" Daryl asks, "This estate is like a fortress."

"You know how hard it is to secure electricity and water?" Molly questions, "They teach this to kids, you know?"

"Uh, so you mean," Daryl goes to reply.

"Maintaining such a vast network, even when things were peaceful, required an environment where a huge number of highly organized specialists could work in peace!" Molly states, "Obviously, electric plants and waterworks aren't the army!"

"Then what's going on?" Daryl asks.

"They're crawling with 'Them!'" Molly responds.

"To defend the power plants and substations," Maria says, "A portion of the military, on standby in case of terrorist threats, has been sent in."

"Ah, but then maintaining that?" Stephen questions.

"How long do you suppose the people who get it up and running can keep working?" Maria asks, "They have families too. And those families aren't at the power plants."

"So that explains the buses," Stephen mentions.

Yes," Maria says, "We're taking only those for whom we're responsible. No we're taking only those who are ready and willing to survive with us. We have no doubt that you have what it takes to survive. After all, you did an amazing job lasting this long!"

"Ready?" Daryl questions randomly pointing his gun.

Walking into the workshop is thirty-six year old, Trevor Alkaev.

"Hey now," Trevor says causing Daryl to look at him confused, "Kid, that's a real gun, you know? Little kids shouldn't be playing with it."

"Uncle Trevor, is that all you came here to say?" Molly questions.

"Ah, Molly no, uh," Trevor goes to say, "I came to tell you the repairs on the vehicle you arrived in are finished."

"Got it, thanks!" Molly says as Trevor walks of nervously.

"You really are the mistress of the house," Daryl smirks.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Molly says, "And you better do something about that!"

"My gun?" Daryl questions.

"Couldn't you tell by his reaction?" Molly asks, "Adults rule this place. At least as far as they're concerned."


	16. Act 16: Father knows DEAD

"So what does that make us than?" Daryl asks, "I'll ask Stephen what he thinks."

Walking down the steps from the second floor is Stephen who is headed outside.

"I want her to understand," Stephen thinks, "But no matter what I say, there's no convincing her. Convincing Alkaev… ever since kindergarten I've never won an argument with her."

Two men are struggling with a case exiting the estate.

"You idiot!" the fancy haired man shouts, "You were walking too fast!"

Stephen walks over and helps the two men level the case out.

"Oh, thanks," the spiky haired man says.

"Good, I've got it!" the fancy haired man states, "That's enough kid!"

"No, let me help you," Stephen says.

"We're fine, honest," the spiky hair man says, "This is work for adults!"

"You guys just take it easy," the fancy hair man says.

The two men walk off with the case which annoys Stephen.

"It's nothing to get bent out of shape about," Saya says.

Stephen turns around to see Saya in a purple kimono.

"What is the matter?" Saya asks.

"No, uh," Stephen tries to reply, "Well you see… that looks good on you. Real good…"

Stephen blushes at Saya which causes her to blush.

"I mean, uh!" Stephen blushes, "Not in a weird way or anything!"

"Oh, of course I didn't think," Saya blushes, "So…"

Running to Stephen and Saya is Bella with Taz.

"Huh, what is it?" Bella asks, "What's up? Did something good happen, mister?"

"We were just saying how happy we are that you're well, Bella," Stephen lies.

"Yeah!" Bella smiles, "Bella is fine!"

"It was true," Stephen thinks, "Bella was definitely in high spirits. But the night before she'd woken countless times screaming and only fell asleep in Nurse Bellamy's arms. Indeed her true self was still in hell. A hell where the parents she was supposed to rely on were gone. What about the rest of us? Were our parents okay? If I found out mine were both gone… would I be like Bella and wake up screaming too?"

"No that's," Molly says.

"But," Daryl responds.

"Daryl!" Bella smiles, "Molly!"

Molly opens the door revealing Daryl carrying a heavy backpack.

"Jeffcoat," Molly says.

"What have you been up to?" Stephen asks.

"Jeffcoat, I think there's something we should all discuss," Molly replies.

"Can Bella come too, Daryl?" Bella asks.

"Of course!" Daryl smiles with a thumbs up, "You and Taz are part of our team."

Everyone is now in the bedroom Noel has been resting in naked. It is now nine at night.

"I don't see why we have to meet here," Noel sighs.

"You can't move on your own yet," Stephen states, "So we've got no choice."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" April asks peeling a banana.

"About whether or no we're still on the same side hereafter," Molly responds.

April takes a bite of the banana.

"On the same side?" Noel questions.

"Sure we are," Saya explains, "We've just merged with an even larger and more stable group so…"

"That's right," Molly mentions, "We have two options! Go with them or… we split up."

"But is there really any need for us to split up?" April asks.

"Just look around!" Molly points out opening the balcony door, "If that's not enough for you to get it then you have no right to call me by my first name!"

Stephen, Daryl, Saya, and April head onto the balcony as Bella stays with Noel.

"The town…" Stephen says grabbing the binoculars from Daryl.

Stephen looks at the town. People are being eaten by "Them."

"It's gotten even worse," Stephen says, "But you old man's got skill. It's something only a Democrat V.I.P. could pull off. Your Mom too."

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Molly snarls, "I used to be proud of that. Same goes for now. They were able to do all this in one day. But, if they can do that, then…"

"Alkaev…" Stephen says.

"Call me by my first name!" Molly shouts.

"Don't think badly of your parents," Stephen says, "It's not the time for it. We're all having it rough right now."

"You sound just like my Mom!" Molly yells, "I know! I know that my parents are amazing! The moment they knew something was amiss, they took action and protected their property, their workers, and their families! Incredible! Just incredible! They truly are amazing! And it's not like they forgot their little girl! She was clearly a priority!"

"That's…" Stephen goes to say.

"It's so like them!" Molly laughs, "They really are something, My Mom and Dad! To think they instantly gave up on me since they figured there was no way I'd survive – Ha!"

Stephen lifts Molly up by her shirt.

"Stop it!" Stephen yells, "Molly!"

Saya and April are shocked while Daryl is enraged.

"Ah… why now?" Molly cries, "But finally."

"You're not the only one!" Stephen shouts, "We're all the same! We're all going through the same thing! But not even. You're the only one better off since you know your parents are safe."

"I got it," Molly says, "I got it, so let go."

"Sorry," Stephen apologizes releasing Molly.

"Yeah, you're right," Molly says, "But that doesn't matter now. We have to settle this."

Driving towards the Alkaev Estate is a motorcycle, two big trucks, a SUV, and a car.

"What the fuck?" Daryl questions.

"That's right," Molly replies, "It's the leader of the prefecture's nationalist Democratic group! The man who's decided all on his own what's right and what's wrong. My Dad!"

Appearing in the Alkaev Estate in front of Maria and two butlers is forty-five year old John Alkaev. John walks in front of a cage being carried by a forklift that has one of "Them" inside.

"This man's name is Cody Sparks," John explains, "A comrade and friend who has worked with us for more than a quarter of a century! In the middle of a rescue mission, he tried to save one of his men and was bitten. He sacrificed himself! That's the noblest act a human being can perform! He is no longer human. He has been reduced to nothing more than a deadly "Fiend!" And that is why I now will show this final act of mercy to our friend!"

Cody is released from the cage. John raises his Nodachi Katana and slashes Cody's head and arm off shocking everyone.

"Farewell friend!" John says, "This is our reality now! Even if they were wonderful friends, beloved family, or lovers, we must dispose of them without hesitation! If you want to live… fight!"

"Blade are so inefficient," Daryl says.

"You assume too much, Schroder," Saya states.

"Katanas chip on contact with bone!" Daryl shouts, "They're useless after cutting down three or four people."

"One who practices the way of the sword knows its demands," Saya explains, "The skill of the wielder! The quality of the sword! And strength of mind! If these demands are met, a sword will not lose its combative strength no matter how many people it cuts down."

John looks up to see Molly on the balcony.

"But when you get blood on it!" Daryl shouts.

"It's like cooking," Saya compares, "When a skilled chef uses a good knife, no excess meat will be left on the blade. That reasoning doesn't change, be it swords or people we're talking about."

"But, but!" Daryl goes on.

"Hey, Schroder," Stephen says grabbing Daryl's shoulder, "That's enough."

"Don't touch me!" Daryl yells ripping his shoulder from Stephen's grip, "Stay out of this. You can't even fire a gun right!"

"Schroder!" Molly yells, "Behave yourself!"

Daryl grabs his gun and Stephen's gun and then runs off.

"What's his problem?" Stephen asks.

"Be understanding," Saya replies, "Schroder is also a man."

"I know that already," Stephen admits.

"It's that part of you that's," Saya goes to explain, "Never mind. Two sides of the same coin, I suppose."

Saya and Molly leave the balcony.

"What gives?" Stephen asks.

Behind Stephen, April is laughing.

"Nurse Bellamy, what is so funny?" Stephen asks.

"I swear," April mentions, "I knew I'd be happy with all of you."

Stephen looks confused.

"Even though it seems the world is being overrun by 'Them,'" April adds.

"That's no way to talk," Stephen says.

"You know Jeffcoat," April says, "When I transferred from a university hospital that did clinical research to be the school nurse, I decided something."

"What now?" Stephen asks.

"Please ask me," April replies, "Ask me what that was. Then I'll be my usual self. Promise!"

"I'm sorry Nurse Bellamy," Stephen apologizes, "I can't right now."

"Then leave me," April says, "I want to uphold my rules no matter what. I want to hold to them, so just go."

Stephen leaves the balcony.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Noel asks.

"If you think you can preach to me…" Stephen goes to reply until he sees Bella cry, "Thanks. First, I'm going to think it over."

Stephen walks out of the room.

"Bella is going to talk to Daryl!" Bella shouts.

"Bella!" Noel yells.

Bella runs out of the room and goes to Stephen.

"Did you have a fight with Daryl, mister?" Bella asks.

"Maybe," Stephen replies.

"Then Bella will tell you something good," Bella says.

"And what's that?" Stephen asks.

"Talk with him one more time!" Bella replies, "Talk to Daryl until you find out what's wrong!"

"I don't know if I have what it takes," Stephen admits.

"Yes, you do!" Bella smiles, "You and Daryl have only breathed easier since coming to Molly's house!"

"Easier?" Stephen questions.

"Bella will go tell him you want to talk to him!" Bella shouts, "Taz come!"

Taz and Bella run down the hallway.

"It's the mutiny on the bounty all over again," Stephen says, "In my second year of junior high, we learned about it just before Spring Break. After Spring Break, a dismal midterm exam was waiting for us, but most of my classmates, myself included, were bent of having the best time of our lives during that break," Stephen continues as he puts on his shoes and then heads out the door, "So in our final class before school let out for break, our history loving teacher told us this story. In 1788, there was a British Royal Navy ship that had finally arrived at the south Pacific's paradise of Tahiti after a difficult voyage. It was called the bounty. After the bounty had been at anchor in Tahiti for six months, they set sail again, but within a month, a mutiny erupted. The sailors craved the idyllic life Tahiti offered and wouldn't stand for the harsh rule of the captain. The teacher was comparing Spring Break to Tahiti and us to the bounty's mutineers. And now we're in another Tahiti. This Tahiti, now called the Alkaev household, has been able to ease the tension."


	17. Act 17: The DEAD's house rules

"Mister!" Bella shouts.

Running to Stephen is Bella and Taz.

"Come with Bella, quick!" Bella huffs.

Bella grabs Stephen and runs.

"What's happening?" Stephen asks.

"It's Daryl," Bella replies, "Daryl is in trouble!"

"Don't screw around!" someone yells.

"Hand them over now!" another shouts.

"No!" Daryl yells.

Stephen gets angry as Daryl is surrounded by five men while holding his and Stephen's gun.

"Come on, you" a fancy haired military man says, "Get with the times. You can't keep all those weapons for yourself. Give them to us…"

"No!" Daryl shouts, "I borrowed these. And besides nobody else here can handle these as well as I can."

"Why, you!" the skinny military man shouts, "Barry asked nicely, and you go and act all selfish!"

"We're telling you," the missing tooth man yells, "We'll be using them to protect everybody here!"

"Hey," the bald man says, "Who cares about him?"

Stephen runs to Daryl with Bella and Taz.

"Schroder!" Stephen yells, "What's all the commotion?"

Meanwhile Molly has headed to the back of the estate in her black boots.

"Didn't he come this way?" Molly thinks, "Man, when that redneck loses his temper!"

In the backyard, Molly sees Saya by a pond. Molly scratches her head and walks over to Saya.

"What lovely kumonryu you have," Saya says, "One rarely gets to see so many of them."

"So you're not only well versed in swords but fish too, huh?" Molly questions, "Can't say it doesn't suit you, though."

"I'm not," Saya explains, "I mean I too am not in a good mood."

"So you mean to say you understand my reason," Molly says, "Today used to be no different from yesterday. And tomorrow no different from today. But we've lost the privilege of getting to know how days will go now! Probably for good!"

"Indeed," Saya adds, "That world we loved is already in ruins. Hence why I come back to the question you raised."

"Right!" Molly says grabbing her hair from the heavy wind, "Either we go with them or we split up. How we choose decides our fate. My Father already made it clear what kind of world we'll be living in if we go with them. At least it'll be easier, right? We can remain children a little longer. In this world that keeps filling up more and more with 'Them,' we can play happy-go-lucky mating game!"

"That would be fun," Saya admits, "I suppose I've taken lives other than theirs. I meant to aid him in killing himself, but then again assisting suicides isn't something children should be doing."

"To ensure my own survival, I ordered around my classmates without a second thought," Molly mentions, "I don't think I was wrong to do that, but it's nothing like the justice children learn about."

Saya turns to another direction seeing a familiar face.

"What is it?" Molly asks.

"I saw a face I recognized," Saya replies, "That was…"

"What's all that commotion?" Molly wonders.

Before Daryl is John and Maria.

"Chief!" the fancy haired man shouts, "TH-This kid thinks guns are toys!"

"Young man," John says, "What is your name? I am John Alkaev. Leader of the Devout Patriots' League."

"Daryl Schroder, a second year in Class B at Shiritsu Academy!" Daryl shouts.

"I sense spirit in your voice, Schroder!" John explains, "You must have gone through unspeakable pain to make it this far."

"Honey this child is," Maria goes to say.

"I've been briefed by the associated class," John explains.

"Oh, my," Maria smiles.

"So you refuse to relinquish your guns," John says.

"I can't!" Daryl shouts, "I won't! If I lose my guns… I… I'll go back to how I used to be. It'll revert me back! And I think I've finally found something I'm good at!"

"And what's that?" John asks.

"That's protecting your daughter!" Stephen yells.

John looks over to see Stephen walking up to Daryl.

"Stephen?" Daryl questions.

"Stephen?" John questions, "Jeffcoat. HM… I see, I remember your name. You've known Molly for a long time."

"Yes, but since this hell's broken lose, Molly," Stephen adds, "I mean, your daughter's been protected the whole time by Schroder."

"Daryl!" Bella shouts.

Bella goes to Daryl and hugs him while crying. April also comes along with Noel who is in a pink robe.

"I have witnessed his bravery with my own eyes," John states.

"Chief Alkaev," one of the men say.

"Me too, Dad!" Molly shouts coming towards the crowd with Saya.

Everyone is surrounding Daryl. Stephen has Noel right next to him now.

"He's wicked messy and a hopeless redneck, but" Molly explains, "If it weren't for him, I'd be with my other classmates right now, Dad! He looked out for me! Not you, Dad!"

Around the corner is sixteen year old, second year of Shiritsu Academy, Dan Davidson.

"Yes that's right," Dan says over his Samsung Instinct, "They are planning to escape. If we ask for help now, l they should let us in."

"Yes," the voice on the other side says.

Back on the bus of Shiritsu Academy, Charles is getting blown by Alyssa Moinet as he hangs up his Nokia E71. Charles was the one on the phone with Dan as Katie Farrelly and Kristina Bonin were making out and while Marissa Paquette was grabbing Ashley Nelson's butt when Ashley was squeezing Marissa's breasts. Back at the Alkaev Estate people are rallying up.

"I'm thankful to have been saved," a shorthaired woman admits, "But the way they're doing things here… is too violent."

"We're simple citizens," a man with combed back hair says, "Not members of the Democrats!"

"Yeah," the shorthaired woman responds, "That's right! We are peace loving citizens of the United States! It's not proper for them to suddenly murder someone publicly!"

"We should put on an obedient front for now," a man with a laptop bag says, "The government should recover soon enough. And the Japanese army's offering aid, so until then, we should just follow their orders and…"

"We don't need any help from the military or self-defense forces of Japan!" the shorthaired woman shouts, "I wouldn't want to be helped by armed forces that only exist to oppress the United States!"

Overhearing this is one of John's men so he tells John. John explains the situation to Molly.

"Why do I have to do that?" Molly asks.

"My daughter is not so inept that she needs an explanation to understand!" John replies.

"Saya I'm asking this of you too," Maria says, "Those people are too much on their guard when it comes to your Father or me."

"I… I'll come with you!" Daryl states.

"Me too," Stephen says.

"Me too," Noel goes to say but is stopped by April.

"No you don't, Sniegowski," April explains, "I'm applying another dose of medicine on you right now."

Noel runs away as April chases her.

"I will escort her as well," Saya smiles.

"No," John says, "I want you with me for a little while, granddaughter of Mr. Akiyama."

"If you say so sir," Saya sighs.

"Bella's coming with Molly too!" Bella smiles.

"Bella, maybe you could come with me," Maria smiles, "I have a present for Taz."

"A present?" Bella asks, "Okay! Isn't this great, Taz?"

Taz barks in Bella's arms as Molly, Stephen, and Daryl head for the people causing a ruckus while back on the bus Charles is having sex with the female students. Charles right now is getting blown by Alyssa. Katie and Kristina are making out while Marissa is going down on Ashley. "They" are outside of the bus in Burukkurain, Koutetsu.

"Fear is the best aphrodisiac," Charles says.

Charles claps his hand as he comes into Alyssa's mouth who swallows his come.

"Everyone, attention!" Charles shouts zipping up his pants, "Attention. Free time is now over. Our good friend who bravely went out to scout on his own, Davidson has contacted me. He says there's a big group taking refuges just ahead. However, as a teacher who is meant to guide you all, I have a concern! Unlike when we were in school, I now encourage your freedom to love. Do you know why that is? It's because you all deserve that. It is my pride and joy to be a teacher of students like you who are endowed with such wonderful qualities. But look outside at that nightmare! This world is full of those who have died and then attempted to harm others! Worse most survivors think that only they should be saved. Such is the fearsome reality we live in. Everyone other than ourselves inhabit that world! I take that back. It is precisely because the world was already like that, that this hell is falling apart for its sins! But you are all different! You are still young and know nothing of such filth! You are the angels who will lead this new world!" Charles continues as he starts to cry, "Of course, I am an adult so impure I don't even deserve to lick your feet. I'm asking you to join me to wipe clean these sins. Please show me the way! Show me the new world that lies on the other side of this chaos! For that, I will gladly shoulder the burden of being an adult, a teacher, and your leader. Now is the time to make our hearts one! Before we join up with people who are trying to weather out this crisis on strength alone. Let us vow in our hearts that we are the only ones meant to establish a new world order!"

All the females on the bus clap for Charles as he stands before them. Charles then heads for the front and starts driving off. Back at the estate, Molly is arguing with the people opposing the Democrats.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Molly asks, "'Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome' is utter nonsense! It's obviously a lie the government spread to keep chaos from erupting when they couldn't admit that 'They' can't be explained by science!"

"Then you're saying the dead really can move around?" a brown haired man asks, "Absurd! There's no doubt it's some new form of infectious disease!"

"My FA… I mean, Chief Alkaev intended to demonstrate that 'They' are completely different from humans, you see?" Molly explains, "And in school, I saw… as you all did throughout town plenty of evidence to that too, right? Anyway, there's no way anyone can credibly explain how 'They' continue to move after death!"

"Say what you like," an older man says, "But this phenomenon is happening, nonetheless, so there must be some definitive cause."

"Yeah!" the shorthaired female shouts, "It couldn't be happening for no good reason!"

"If so," Molly adds, "Then fine, but it's impossible for amateurs to figure it out, okay? We have to give the professionals plenty of time in a stable environment so they can calmly conduct research! I'm sorry, but we're just not cut out for that. Or are you guys something special?"

"Well," the shorthaired female goes to say.

Stephen and Daryl laughs as Molly continues.

"You can't, right?" Molly continues, "We're going to survive without getting eaten by 'Them!' There's nothing more important than that! And my Dad showed you what we have to do, okay?"

"I see," the shorthaired female laughs, "So that's what you were getting at, eh? I was wondering how gun wielding high schoolers like you ended up like them!"

The shorthaired female turns around to her followers.

"That explains it!" the shorthaired female shouts, "She's the daughter of that Democratic mobster group! Threats and violence! And after what the world's become and the countless people in trouble! Everyone, listen to me! This girl is the daughter of a man who advocates murder! And she's telling us to become murders too!"

"Um, what are on Earth are you guys talking about?" Stephen asks.

"This is no place for kids to but in!" the shorthaired female yells.

"K-Kids? Stephen questions, "You have no idea what we've been through."

"Quiet!" the shorthaired female shouts, "The adults are going to decide what to do now! Not some beastly mobster gang or high schoolers drunk on violence, but peace loving adults! Everyone, let us all gather our thoughts and decided on a spokesman! Then we will meet with Chief Alkaev and organize humanitarian relief for those in need."

Stephen looks down as Molly sighs. Daryl just stands there dumbfounded. Molly then walks off so Stephen and Daryl follow her.


	18. Act 18: The Sum of all DEADs

"Molly," Daryl says holding his and Stephen's gun, "You were great out there."

"Oh please, I sucked!" Molly sighs.

"They were too harsh," Stephen says, "With the world going to pot, they'd go so far as to mock the Alkaev name."

"That's because the mafia and political groups are so similar," Daryl explains.

"My family's different!" Saya shouts, "My Dad's so Democratic it'd make Andrew Jackson faint! He doesn't even get along with the mafia or corrupt Republican parties. They've even tried to take his life!"

"But they require a lot of money for their activities," Daryl mentions, "Even if he's an ideological Democrat, while gathering under the pretext of money from businesses and the like…"

"I may be a genius, but…" Molly goes to explain.

"We know that already," Daryl says.

"My Mom is a genius!" Molly explains, "She used to be an infamous trader on Wall Street. When she returned to Pennsylvania on holiday, she met my Dad at a party and married him the next day. Ever since then, she's used her skills only for my Dad. After marrying my Mom, my Dad's assets grew a hundredfold."

"Amazing," Daryl says.

"You're one to talk," Stephen thinks, "Either way, have they really not seen what's going on?"

"They probably shut their eyes to it!" Molly responds.

"I kind of understand," Daryl admits, "How they must feel."

"Are you trying to start a fight with me hick?" Molly shouts as Stephen grabs her from behind.

"TH-That's not what I mean," Daryl explains, "People try not to see what they don't want to see."

Stephen remembers Jason and Noel always together.

"Nobody's wants to be denied," Stephen adds, "So most people, even if they know that something is going on…"

"Don't do anything about it," Daryl finishes.

"But in this case," Molly adds, "They have to recognize that something's drastically changed."

"Yeah but," Daryl continues, "At times like that, the first reaction is to try to make things how they were. No matter what it is. Sometimes even when they know from the start that it's not going to work. As for why…"

"It's because they don't recognize the change," Molly finishes, "They don't have to recognize their own shortcomings and mistakes."

"Y-Yeah," Daryl says, "I, uh… thought of that after some stuff that happened at school."

"I see you in a whole new light," Molly smiles causing Daryl to blush.

Stephen is thinking.

"What is it?" Molly asks.

"I've learned something new," Stephen replies.

"That must be what it is," Molly sighs.

"What?" Stephen blushes, "It may be embarrassing, but at least I'm honestly acknowledging it, okay?"

"Don't you agree that's why?" Molly questions.

"Yeah, probably," Daryl responds, "Most definitely."

"What are you trying to say?" Stephen wonders.

"Did you forget?" Molly answers, "That's exactly why you are our leader."

Stephen stares confused as Molly and Daryl laugh and grin at him.

"I don't like pain!" Noel shouts upstairs causing Stephen, Molly, and Daryl to laugh.

Meanwhile in an isolated room are John and Saya.

"What does this look like to you?" John asks holding out a katana.

Saya takes the katana.

"I heard Mr. Akiyama's granddaughter was a superior swordsman who could beat even the famous Sanako Chiba," John states, "In that case or rather even if you are a girl, if you live the way of the sword and have no reason to be ashamed, then your touch will not soil that blade!"

Saya removes the katana from the sheath.

"This is…" Saya goes to say, "My Dragonfly Katana."

"Do you see it?" John asks.

"The shallow curve and lack of temper pattern along the double-blade edge tells me it's in the little crow style," Saya replies.

"Just what I expected," John admits, "As you concluded it's one of the swords that Cold Steel fashion. They say it can slice a pig's skull clean in half in a single stroke with no damage to the blade."

Saya places her katana back into the sheath and sets it aside.

"Do you even know what you're talking about?" Saya asks.

John laughs at Saya's questions.

"Of course not," John laughs, "I have never really looked into that sword of yours."

"So did all that stuff come from the tip of your tongue?" Saya asks.

John laughs loudly.

"That's the daughter of the Akiyama family!" John laughs, "You always speak from the heart."

"My apologies," Saya blushes.

"I can only imagine how bumbling my daughter has been," John says.

"It's true that I've saved her life," Saya admits "But I've avoided many danger thanks to her as well. If you would go so far out of your way to protect her, you could simply keep her by your side. The daughter of the Alkaev family… respects and cherishes her parents from the bottom of her heart."

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," John says.

"Than all the more," Saya adds, "Rather than myself, why not Jeffcoat? He's the one who is our…"

"He's grown into a fine young man since I first knew him from kindergarten!" John mentions, "And that is all the more clear if you would invest such trust in him. However, I seen in him that he still holds doubts."

"Doubt… you say," Saya says, "Perhaps…"

"I am not sure he would lead people in time of a crisis," John admits.

At the outskirts of Japan in the ocean it is around five in the afternoon on April tenth and around the area is a United States submarine.

"Captain, we've received a new emergency order," a soldier states, "Code 666D! I repeat, code 666D. It's an order to attack both North Korea and Red China!"

"Roger," another soldier says, "Confirm the order with the command center!"

"Deputy Chief?" an African-American soldier questions.

"This is the captain speaking," the Deputy Chief explains, "We've acknowledge the president's order as the final word! Our ship will now carry out a nuclear attack on the most populous regions on North Korea and Red China," the Deputy Chief ends the conversation, "Just who is the president now anyway? They keep turning into monsters, so are we at the secretary of energy by now?"

"It's the secretary of homeland security," the African soldier replies, "The brute."

The African soldier starts praying, "But on that day and hour knoweth no man, no, not the angels which are in heaven, nor the son… but only the father!"

"Fire one!" the Deputy Chief shouts.

The submarine launches a missile that flies into the air. Some distance away, the Air Force One airplane has crashed on an island. Now on April tenth at seven in the morning at the Alkaev Estate, Stephen is up early in his room, aiming his Ruger SR 556 alone in his usual outfit.

"Hold it out level and firm," Stephen says, "And since the shot will kick up the muzzle, aim just above the chest. Bang!"

Stephen's phone completes charging so he goes to it and tries calling Rob but fails.

"Either the battery's dead or it's out of range," Stephen sighs, "Damn it."

Stephen sits down on his bed.

"And she called me a leader..." Stephen says, "Isn't that just what you are?"

Walking into Stephen's room is Noel back in her usual outfit. Noel is holding her side.

"You okay?" Stephen asks as Noel sits next to him, "If you push, you'll make it worse."

"I'm not as bad off as you, Stephen," Noel states, "You're up early practicing so diligently on your club."

"I'm not diligent," Stephen admits.

"You always did hate when people forced things on you," Noel says.

"It's pains in the butt that I hate," Stephen says, "And anyway if they make me come along, I'll be no different from those people raising a fuss outside before. That's the only thing I'd hate having to become."

"Wouldn't you get along fine with Alkaev's Dad, then?" Noel questions.

"We're after two different things," Stephen responds, "He'll do anything to survive. I think it's great that he's trying to save those who follow him. But for me, I only want to make sure my family's okay. You can't call that a leader."

"But everybody's come to rely on you," Noel explains, "And you're brave. Like back in school, and other times."

"That was just desperation," Stephen admits, "I've got nothing in me. The ones good in a fight are Saya and Schroder, and you too. And then Molly's got the brains and Nurse Bellamy is a doctor. And Bella…"

"What's Bella?" Noel giggles.

"Bella is Bella," Stephen replies.

Noel starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Stephen asks.

"I'll tell you a rule about girls," Noel replies, "They like cute boys and boys who will pamper them."

"That's all?" Stephen questions.

"Yep, that's all," Noel responds, "What else could be so important?"

"We'll I'm neither," Stephen says looking away.

"I think I've seen it in you," Noel mentions, "I'll admit that, "But now it's different. Even though you're putting yourself down, when it comes down to it, you charge out bravely. You may not know why, but you do it because you know you just have to!"

Noel pushes her breasts onto Stephen.

"I now that, Stephen!" Noel remarks, "You've always been like that! I just never realized it before, but you were probably like that for a long time. Probably for sure, that's why I'm going to stay with you. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. Even if you fall for another girl because if I don't, I can't live on!"

"I don't know whether to be happy or mad," Stephen says, "That reason's too raw."

"You don't know?" Noel questions, "Girls are the epitome of raw."

Noel leans over, kisses Stephen, and goes to push him down but hurts her back.

"Ow," Noel whines.

"It hurt when you're not lying down," Stephen worries.

Noel gets up and holds her side.

"I'll have Nurse Bellamy look at it for me," Noel states.

Noel kisses Stephen again and then walks towards the door.

"Think hard about it," Noel says, "What I said."

Noel opens the door to see Saya in her purple Kimono.

"I felt the mood in there, so I waited," Saya admits, "I didn't hear anything you said."

Noel glares at Saya.

"Stephen will probably be happier to get to talk with you, captain," Noel sighs.

"I understand," Saya says, "By the way…"

"What?" Noel asks.

"Would you stop calling me captain?" Saya replies, "The truth is, we…"

"Don't even mention that," Noel says, I don't want to remember."

Noel walks down the hall. Meanwhile at the Koutetsu Airport still, are Dan, Rob, Tim, and Renee. It is around six in the morning on April tenth. The four have switched areas but are still killing "Them" that are all over the runway of the airport. Rick has headed inside as the Sniper Leader.

"LethaL Renegade," Rick says, "LethaL Renegade. This is Music Bringer. Report with the current situation over!"

Dan is on his belly looking out the scope on his AR-15. Rob, Tim, and Renee are with him looking out.

"Music Bringer," Rob responds, "Music Bringer. This is LethaL Renegade."

"What we need right now is bombs, not snipers," Dan says.

"The situation is fubar," Rob states, "Over!"

"Roger," Rick says, "Team LethaL Renegade, abandon your post and rejoin with Music Bringer."

Dan, Rob, Tim, and Renee start running from their positions. Dan is holding his Glock 21 Gen4 as Rob is holding his Emperor Wakazashi Katana. Tim and Renee have their Glock 21 Gen4 out too.

"This is an announcement from Airport Security to all persons in the Koutetsu Airport!" airport security announces, "The airport is currently being overtaken by a large number of Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome victims. It is impossible for us to maintain complete control and order. Only the vicinity of the Terminal Building has been declared safe! Due to the large number of Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome, our police forces are finding it extremely difficult to guarantee everyone's safety! Therefore, all persons are advised to remain strictly behind locked doors until the situation improves. If you have any means of communication, please notify us of your current location and the number of people in your party by calling the emergency hotline or by whatever other means you have. If you have any means of escape, the Terminal Building is equipped to accommodate, however, those who have been injured by a Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome Case will not be accommodated! I repeat! Those bitten will not be accommodated! Anyone who fails to heed this warning will be fired upon!"

Dan, Rob, Tim, and Renee make it inside.

"Is this everybody?" Rob asks.

"They've broadcast it several times, but people have only fled here in twos or threes," the police officer replies, "There're no more than a thousand people in this building. And barely any word from anyone. It's unbelievable! The airport was supposed to have a good twenty thousand in personnel alone! Other departments, travelers, and refugees ought to account for another ten thousand. That's thirty thousand total, but we only have one thousand here."

Dan and his team head into a separate room from everyone where Rick has been. In this room are tons of guns, ammo, and bombs.

"This is quite a haul you've got here, Sniper Support Team Leader?" Tim questions.

"The airport was stocked with equipment and ammunitions in case of an emergency," Rick explains, "The problem is."

"How many people know how to fire a gun?" Dan question.


	19. Act 19: Guns N' DEAD

"Dan's right," Rick states, "Besides our police forces, the terminal building currently has airport personnel and the special small arms unit from the riot police. The main safety station has the SWAT and even FBI agents! They also recruited passengers with firearms experience as an emergency measure."

"And how many of them are still alive?" Dan asks reloading his rifle.

After talking with Rick, Dan and his team rush out of the airport.

"All clear," Renee says.

Many of "Them" are around the area.

"Not," Rob responds.

"Don't fire," Tim states, "They're sensitive to noise. It'll only attract more of them."

Dan and his team rush to a van.

"For crying out loud," Dan says, "You and your big mouth got us into this mess."

"I just thought I'd take control of the situation," Tim explains.

Dan drives the van ramming into "Them."

"What a fucking joke," Rob says, "Cops like us mowing down all these people!"

"They're not human anymore," Dan mentions.

"Almost there," Renee states, "The one thousand meter garage is to the left."

The team soon reaches the garage and sees a tanker truck. Some of "Them" are around so the four play rock, papers, scissors resulting in Tim and Renee losing.

"Shoot!" Tim shouts.

Dan and Rob hop into the truck as Dan attempts to hot wire it.

"Dan!" Tim shouts, "You can jump-start the engine without a key?"

"I learned it from some kid back in traffic class!" Dan replies.

Some of "Them" head for the truck so Tim and Renee fire at "Them."

"We're good!" Rob shouts, "Let's go!"

"Roger!" Tim and Renee respond.

Dan and Rob are inside the truck as Tim and Renee grab a hold on the back. Dan begins driving off as one of "Them" is on top of the truck and notices Tim and Renee who notice it.

"Shit!" Tim shouts.

After reaching their destinations, Dan stops the truck and so Tim and Renee fire the oil onto the runway.

"Any time now," Dan says, "How's it coming back there?"

"Everything's fine," Renee responds.

"No more than fifty," Rick explained from before, "That's why there's something I want to ask of you four. Typically, we use a hydrant style of oil facility transported through underground pipes. But there's also a refueling tanker stationed for emergencies. The tank should be full and the jets primed to be used at any time. Spray the areas around the terminal building that look to be getting too crowed…"

"That ought to be enough," Rob says, "Kill it."

Tim and Renee don't shut off the spray so Dan and Rob get out and see Tim bitten. Renee is trying to apply pressure to the wound.

"Cuz!" Rob shouts.

"I'm still human, okay?" Tim questions.

"Any last wishes?" Dan asks, "I don't think you have enough time for one last fuck."

"I wouldn't even have enough strength to fondle Renee's knockers…" Tim replies pulling out a bomb, "I can still use this thing. It'd be a waste to see this all go up in flames so, take my equipment with you."

"So you're telling us to run back to the terminal building on foot?" Rob questions.

"I don't think it would be fair to you if I was the only hero here," Tim states, "Hurry up and go, partners. Take Renee with you too."

"Sorry but I'm staying," Renee says.

"But," Tim goes to say.

Renee has a straight face so Tim smiles. Dan and Rob salute Tim and Renee.

"You were the best partners anyone could ask for," Dan and Rob admit.

Dan and Rob run away from the truck.

"I wanted to fondle them so bad…" Tim says igniting the bomb.

The bomb explodes causing the tanker to explode and everything covered in oil to catch fire. Dan and Rob turn to see "Them" on fire but not stopping.

"LethaL Renegade calling Music Bringer!" Dan shouts, "It's no good! They still keep walking, even when they're on fire! They just pose an even bigger threat now! Assemble a sniper and firefighting team fast!"

Dan and Rob start running for the terminal building.

"It's just under a kilometer back to the terminal building," Rob smiles, "Looks like it's gonna be a fun jog."

Dan and Rob shoot at them while heading for the terminal building. When the two get closer to the terminal building they are helped by snipers and police officers. Dan and Rob head into the building and then with Rick go to look out.

"It was a shame to lose them," Rick admits.

"If the day ever come when everything goes back to normal," Dan says, "Please submit a recommendation to double promote them."

"So what now?" Rob asks looking through binoculars.

"We've secured every entrance and exit," Rick replies, "And we positioned enough lookouts. That's so far."

"It seems the mainland's got an even uglier situation on their hands," Rob says, "So escaping this airport won't do any good."

"So we hole ourselves up here?" Dan asks.

"Luckily we have a good stock of provisions," Rick says, "Even if our electricity from the mainland gets cut off, we have backup generators… we'll have time to sit back and come up with a plan."

"And the phones still work?" Rob asks.

"Can't get ahold of the police though," Rick replies.

Dan, Rob, and Rick head to the waiting area and sits down. Dan begins looking at his LG Incite.

"She won't pick up no matter how many times I call," Dan says, "For being such an airhead, she knows how to get things done, so she probably hasn't been killed yet."

From out of nowhere Rob's LG Incite rings so he picks it up.

"Hello?" Stephen questions, "Cuz? You're alive! Thank god I'm alive too though I've been through hell."

"Enough of that!" Rob shouts, "Where are you right now? Dan's pad?"

"That place has been lost," Stephen replies, "But we borrowed some guns…"

"No prob," Rob states, "Where are you now?"

An EMP nuclear missile goes off high in the sky and kills all electronics. Walking towards Dan is a civilian.

"Hey!" the civilian blurts, "You're cops, right? What the hell's going on here? Explain this to me."

"It's simple," Dan sighs, "Starting today, we are going back to the dark ages."

Up in spaces two NASA astronauts are seeing missile signals.

"Not again!" the male astronaut explains, "It's not just the United States, but Russia's also open fire."

"Russia?" the female astronaut questions, "But they're in no position to be firing missiles…"

"Yeah, but they followed the United States' lead," the male astronaut answers, "And with several missiles at that. With that number, they can easily take out the major cities and military bases in China and North Korea!"

"First the dead come back, and now it's preemptive nuclear attack," the female astronaut says, "Even Hollywood would turn down a script like this!"

"That isn't all," the male astronaut adds, "China fired their last remaining nuclear missiles."

Around seven-thirty in the morning on April tenth in Burukkurain, Koutetsu, Stephen and his team are packing up their things while Charles and the female students are heading for Alkaev Estate.

"Hey, what's that?" a bald man asks.

Flying towards the three men is a bus.

"It's coming this way!" the smoking man shouts.

The bus runs over "Them" that are in the way.

"It's too fast!" the bald man shouts.

"They might hit the wall," the smoking man yells, "Sound the alarm!"

Charles slams on the breaks. Popping out a window of the bus is Katie with her cleavage exposed.

"Please!" Katie cries, "Please help us! We fled our school and have no place else to go. Save us please! I'm begging you."

"Sure," the smoking and bald men say staring at Katie's cleavage.

"We'll move the blockade right away!" the bald man shouts.

Charles smiles evilly.

"Keep an eye out that no monsters get inside!" the smoking man yells.


	20. Act 20: DEAD storm rising

Noel comes in Stephen's room again at eight in the morning.

"All ready?" Noel asks.

"Yeah, you feeling better?" Stephen replies, "If it still hurts, don't push yourself. I'll still go to the Kurenai Police Station, whether you can make it or not…"

"Don't be soft on me," Noel blushes, "You'll spoil me."

"With the evacuation being headed up by Molly's parents coming in just a few days," Stephen thinks, "I was asked to make a decision. What were we to do?"

"You're going to track down your parents?" John asks, "You're not going back home?"

"Yes, sir," Stephen replies, "My father and brother are both in the army so I'm not sure where they will be shipped and my mother should have been at her job at the school since this chaos began. Noel's… I mean Sniegowski's father is on the police force, so if we can just reach the Kurenai Police Station, we should get some information as to the situation. Her mother should be holed up at their house."

"And what do you plain to do after you find them?" John asks, "We'll be departing in the next two days. It'd be dangerous to remain in this town at this point."

"We're gonna find a vehicle that'll hold everyone and return here," Stephen replies.

"You might not be able to take care of them if there are too many, you hear?" John questions.

"At that point," Stephen responds, "If my parents need help, then I'll stay there. If we don't make it back in time for your departure, please think of it as us having made that decision. So long as it's possible, we'll contact you before then."

John glares at Stephen scaring him and then stares to laugh.

"Such filial piety!" John laughs, "Do what you think is right, then! But it will be too difficult on foot so take one of our vehicles."

Around nine in the morning, walking outside of the house are Stephen and Noel.

"I wonder what kind of vehicle he had in mind," Noel wonders.

"They wouldn't give up a four-wheeler," Stephen says.

"Hey!" Trevor shouts, "You kids! Over here!"

Around a buggy are Molly, Daryl, Trevor, Bella holding Taz, and April.

"Well?" Trevor questions, "Not bad, right? It's an Argo All-Terrain Assault Buggy! Or as they call them these days, an ATV. Capable of traversing any kind of terrain. Yamaha's got the most famous four-wheeled models, but when it comes to eight wheels, this is it. It won't be rolling over anytime soon got it?"

"I… I don't know if I'd be able to drive it…" Stephen mentions sweating.

"You handled a motorcycle without a license?" Trevor questions, "It drives like a bike, more or less. They actually canceled these things midway through production, so this is the released military model. It's way more solid than the civilian model. Take her for a spin!"

Stephen gets into the ATV and drives off.

"Whoa!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen flies around the area and then slides into a stop.

"How was it?" Trevor asks, "This thing should be able to burst through those monsters easy. If you're in a real spot, take a dip into the river. Better yet, run it around the river shore or park if you can. It doesn't take long for its water-use tire traction to deteriorate on pavement."

Stephen can't do anything but smile.

"Are you really planning on going?" Molly asks, "Just the two of you?"

"It's my and Noel's parents we're talking about," Stephen replies, "I can't inconvenience you and the gang, Molly."

"But you brought us all here, didn't you?" Molly questions.

"It was only because your house was the closest, remember?" Stephen responds, "Besides this isn't good-bye for good. We're planning on bringing our families back here too, okay?"

Noel smiles at Stephen as he points to himself.

"And you wouldn't lie about something like this, right?" Molly asks, "Fine, go! Say hi to your mom for me!"

Daryl sighs as Saya is walking towards the group.

"Sis Saya… you look amazing!" Bella admits.

Noel gets annoyed as Stephen stares.

"Saya!" Stephen smiles.

Daryl is stunned as Saya appears in her usual outfit but now with her Dragonfly Katana attached to her waist.

"Isn't it obvious…?" Noel glares, "What she's after? As always?"

Saya tilts her head.

"Totally clueless," Noel sighs.

"You look impressive enough, but isn't it a little soon to be getting geared up?" Stephen asks.

"I want to come with you," Saya replies.

"Yeah, well, it's only us!" Noel blurts.

"I think I could help out, don't you?" Saya asks showing her katana, "Besides, even if you want to bring your families back, without enough people, you'll never get through it all safely!"

Noel realizes that is the truth as April randomly starts to cheer.

"I did it!" Saya cheers, "I did it! I remembered! Yep! Yep! That's gotta be it! No mistake!"

"What is it, Nurse Bellamy?" Bella asks while holding Taz.

"I remembered my friend's cell phone number!" April smiles hugging Molly into her breasts, "Since I didn't have my own cell phone or appointment book with me, I couldn't remind it until now…"

"So you remember Dan's number?" Stephen questions.

"Yep!" April smiles, "But I now need a phone! A phone!"

"You can use mine," Stephen smirks.

Stephen goes to grab his iPhone 3 right as Noel sees something that angers her.

"Noel what's the ma…" Stephen goes to say.

Noel runs forward causing Stephen to see something he recognizes.

"No way," Stephen says, "That's!"

Stephen runs after Noel.

"I never thought I'd find myself saving the son of fellow Democrat Joseph P. Riley at a time like this," John's fancy hair follower explains, "Though we're in no state to be holding an election."

"Don't worry about it," Charles says, "I'm just a simple teacher right now."

"Impressive," the fancy hair follower says, "You escaped from the school with your remaining students."

"It was the least I could do as their teacher," Charles explains.

"Such are the fruits of your father's discipline!" the fancy hair follower says.

"That's not what it was at all," Charles thinks, "Sure, I looked up to him when I was a child. He was a member of the Democrats and a member of the House of Representatives but my Mom drank herself to death. No even after she died, some part of me still wanted to believe in him. So I went on to the college my Father wanted me to go to and headed to Koutetsu to become a teacher, thinking it'd help me secure future financial and political links with myself. Of course it was at a school that my Father was on the board of. However… my little brother in South Carolina! The child my father reared with his mistress was getting the foundation and I had to help him! I didn't disobey him. My Father held far too much authority. So instead, I cooperated. But it was all to seize his weak spot. I'd use my data to someday obliterate him… no. To someday obliterate the entire Riley line, myself included. So I started fooling around. Some of my female students were failing my class so I took their slutty advantages as a way to sleep with them. I promised them good grades if they slept with me but when it came to this one girl I couldn't get to her so I tried forcing myself on her but she managed to escape and reported me. I luckily was able to lie my way out due to my Father's help but she did manage to get in a different class and it ruined my Father. This did help me reach the beginning of my goal!"

Behind Charles is his female students.

"I know how hard a time you all are having too," Charles admits, "So at least save my students, please? I don't care about myself."

"How very honorable of you," John's follower says.

Noel runs up to Charles and points her Springfield M1A1 Super Match at him.

"Mr. Riley?" Noel questions.

"Sniegowski," Charles says, "How good to see you're alive and well."

"Do you know why I'm so good with a spear?" Noel asks, "It's because I was taught the bayonet drill from my Father to protect myself! You put me through hell when you tried sleeping with me. You even forced yourself on me. I was so scared for my life. I was nearly raped by you, you son of a bitch! But I did report you even though you managed to lie your way out of it. I was hoping for you to get arrested but that failed because of your fucking father! Having you filed innocent made my Mom lose faith in being a police officer so she quit and became a stay at home wife! This pissed my father off so I'm not gonna put up with you anymore…"

"Y-You plan on killing me?" Charles questions, "The innocent daughter of a police officer and ex-police officer would dare become a murder?"

"I don't want to hear it!" Noel shouts, "Not from, the likes of you!"

"Then you should kill him!" John shouts.

John is walking towards Noel and Charles with Molly.

"I've been involved with that man's father in the past," John mentions, "But now it means nothing. If you want to, kill him!"

"What?" the shorthaired female shouts, "That's!"

"Of course," John adds, "If I had cause, I would do the same."

Stephen goes to run for Noel but Saya stops him.

"Saya!" Stephen yells.

"Sniegowski has to decide for herself," Saya explains.

"Go ahead," Charles says, "Kill me! Kill me and live the rest of your life suffering for what you have done. That would be the highest form of assault I could ever give a student like you… as your teacher!"

Everyone stares at Noel as she points her bayonet at Charles and glares at him but Noel lowers her bayonet having her friends smile out of relief.

"So that's your decision?" John asks.

Noel walks away angry.

"He's not even worth killing," Noel admits.

"Well said!" John shouts.

"She doesn't even know what kind of life I've had to live," Charles thinks, "That little bitch thinks she's so…"

"You may leave!" John blurts, "Same goes for you there. You're already sullied by his ludicrous teachings! Normally, we would be able to retrain you, but I don't have time for that now! Get back on your bus and go!"

Charles and his students are forced onto his bus and leave. Charles is enraged as he reverses the bus and drives off of Alkaev Estate.

"Do you think this is unforgivable?" Maria asks, "We can't just accept them but…"

"I don't know what I'd do if I were in Chairman Alkaev's position," Stephen admits, "I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"I commend your honesty," John says walking by Stephen, "But there's no changing it now! If you want to survive, learn your lesson quickly."

"Uh, yes, sir," Stephen says.

Stephen heads for Noel who is staring off into the distance.

"Hey," Stephen says.

"Don't try to console me," Noel shouts, "You'll only make it worse! You're always like that. Whenever I wanted to talk to you about Riley … That's why I shared with Jason instead. What a hassle. It's nothing but a hassle. But it doesn't matter anymore. It's over. When everything's done and past, all that's left is 'Where we go from here.' Even if it's not gonna be easy."

Noel smiles. As does Molly and Daryl while April has Bella's eyes covered.

"Uh, yeah…" Stephen says.

"Nurse Bellamy, I can't see anything," Bella says.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," April apologizes.

"Nurse Bellamy weren't you going to make a call?" Bella questions.

"Right," April remembers, "Jeffcoat, your cell phone! Cell phone, please!"

Stephen hands over his iPhone 3. April goes to type the number in.

"Let's see," April says, "There's the one. Two is here, and three is here."

"Should I dial it for you?" Daryl asks.

"No because I just forget it!" April replies.


	21. Act 21: All DEAD's attack

April hands the phone back to Stephen.

"Then I'm gonna call my cousin," Stephen explains.

Stephen dials Rob's number and gets connected.

"Hello?" Stephen questions, "Cuz? You're alive! Thank god I'm alive too though I've been through hell."

"Enough of that!" Rob shouts, "Where are you right now? Dan's pad?"

"That place has been lost," Stephen replies.

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean is a naval ship.

"Target's information in!" a navy soldier states, "Before taking a direct hit from the Trident warhead, we confirmed the firing of four Shaheen-II medium-range ballistic missiles from Pakistan! Even with the world overrun by monsters… switch systems over to full automatic! Commence long distance ballistic missile interception combat! Commence fire!"

The naval ship fires a ballistic missile into the air.

"Standard SM-3 missile has destroyed target!" the navy soldier shouts, "USS Arleigh Burke and USS Benfold also hit! One shot left! It's the target too USS Dewey! Damn it what's going on with them?"

USS Dewey has been overrun by "Them" and can't fire their ballistic missile.

"Dewey, come in!" the navy soldier shouts, "This is the Barry! Why won't your ship fire? Come in! Come in!"

In outer space the female and male astronauts are watching the missiles.

"There is another shot left," the male astronaut says, "Why did Pakistan fire now all of a sudden? Japan just got hit almost eight hours ago!"

"What direction is it headed?" the female astronauts asks, "At that height, it couldn't be England. Do you think it's the United States?"

"No it's!" the male astronaut shouts, "Not good!"

A ballistic missile exploded over Koutetsu as Stephen is on the phone with Rob and a forklift attempts to block the entrance back into Alkaev Estate.

"But we borrowed some guns…" Stephen replies.

"No prob," Rob states, "Where are you…"

"Huh?" Stephen questions, "Hello?" Hello cuz?"

Down the road from Alkaev Estate, a man is trying to get the forklift running.

"Hey!" the bald man shouts, "What is the hold up?"

"It's the engine!" the man driving the forklift responds.

At the exit of Alkaev Estate, Charles is losing control of the bus.

"How can the engine be stalling now?" Charles wonders, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Mr. Riley ahead of you!" Katie shouts, "Look ahead!"

Charles looks ahead and sees the concrete blocks and forklift in front. The bus crashes into the concrete wall flipping the forklift and crushing the bald man with a concrete block.

"WH… what on Earth?" Charles questions.

Charles see "Them" limping around the bus as the man who was on the forklift notices "Them" and freaks out.

"Why?" Stephen questions, "Is it fired?"

Heading for Alkaev Estate at noon are "Them" as two followers of John's see this.

"That was no stall, he crashed!" the blond man shouts, "We can't get the blockade back in place now!"

"Damn it!" the scarred man yells, "My phone's not working! Somebody go alert them!"

"They" get closer to the two men so the blond man runs off.

"It's no good!" the blond man states.

"Don't run away!" the scarred man yells, "And you call yourself a man!"

Back at Alkaev Estate everyone is noticing weird things. An engine of a truck won't turn over. A man with a pacemaker collapses, an iPod dies as well as computers, and all the batteries fry.

"I wonder," Molly wonders.

Two men head over to a white truck.

"What is it?" the one man outside asks.

"I don't know!" the driver replies, "I can't even get the starter going!"

At another part of the estate a women is crying holding her husband.

"Somebody!" the wife cries, "Please help me! I think my husband's pacemaker suddenly quit!"

"This couldn't be worse timing," Molly says.

"What is it, Molly?" Daryl asks.

"None of your business!" Molly replies, "Just keep a lookout!"

Molly goes to Noel.

"Sniegowski, look through your gun's dot sight," Saya demands.

"Huh? Why?" Noel asks.

"Just look through it!" Saya commands, "Do you see the dot?"

Noel looks through her Springfield M1A1 Super Match.

"I don't see it," Noel mentions.

"Dad!" Molly shouts, "We have to change our plans!"

"They're here!" the blond man from before shouts as he runs through the gate, "Stay back! Stay back!"

"They" managed to catch him and eat him.

"Close the gates!" John shouts, "Hurry! All guards gather here! Don't let the corpses in!"

"Sir!" the fancy haired follower shouts, "What about all our men still out there?"

"If we don't close them now," John says pulling out his Nodachi Katana, "We'll lose everything! Do it!"

The fancy haired follower grabs a remote and presses it.

"The remote's malfunctioning at a time like this?" the fancy haired follower questions, "Somebody close the gates manually!"

Two followers run to the gate as "They" rush to Alkaev Estate.

"Closing!" a fish eyed follower shouts.

"Whoa," the bald follower says.

"Shit!" the fish eyed follower yells, "We have to move them!"

The bald and fish eyed follower close the gates as "They" reach the gates and try to get through the cracks. One of "Them" does manage to get through the gate.

"One of them got in!" the bald follower shouts.

Daryl kneels down and positions his Browning.

"WH- What're you doing?" the shorthaired female shouts, "You've got a gun, so kill it!"

"I got a," Daryl sings aiming, "Bullet with a name on it!"

Daryl shoots and hits "Them" in the head blasting "Them" back into the gate.

"Sorry, kid," the bald follower shakes, "I was wrong about you."

"Told ya I was the best," Daryl smiles evilly with a thumb up.

"Sir! Madam!" John's buzzed hair follower says, "We've brought your things."

Maria receives two guns as she rips her dress revealing a third gun.

"Mom!" Molly blushes.

"I'm ready" Maria says handing a gun to John, "And you John?"

"I have no need for a gun!" John declares.

"Of course," Maria smiles, "Use this Molly."

Maria hands over a Glock G17 9mm High Capacity.

"A Glock G17 933 High Capacity handgun!" Daryl drools.

"But I don't know how to use this!" Molly explains, "Why are you carrying a gun anyway, Mom?"

"Back when I worked on Wall Street," Maria mentions, "I took a course on executive self-defense. I might even be a better shot than your Father. You'll teach her how to fire it, won't you Schroder?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daryl shouts.

"Just want in the hell caused all electronics to be shot?" Stephen asks.

"It was an EMP attack!" Molly explains, "A HANE… also called a high altitude nuclear explosion. When a nuclear bomb is detonated in the upper stratum of the atmosphere, the gamma rays expel electrons from the atmospheric particles, causing a Compton scattering. The electrons affix themselves to Earth's magnetic field, generating an electromagnetic pulse emitted over a wide area. As a result, electrical appliances and whatnots are stopped cold! The electromagnetic pulse fries all integrated circuits!"

"So you're saying that right now, we're?" Saya goes to asks.

"That's right!" Molly shouts, "We can't use anything electrical!"

"Huh?" Noel questions, "Then we can't use our cell phones anymore?"

"Not just our cell phones, but our computer too!" Molly explains, "None of our vehicles that rely on electrical control will work either, nor will any of the power plants. If we'd had a plan for how to deal with an EMP, it'd be a different story, but only small groups of the military forces and political system probably have those."

"Is there no way to fix it?" John asks.

"If we changed out the fried components," Molly replies, "The cars might work. There's also a chance that certain vehicles weren't affected by electric waves and of course all vintage cars should work."

"Determine the damage at once," John commands.

"Yes, sir!" the buzzed hair follower shouts.

"Molly!" John says.

"Uh, what?" Molly questions.

"I commend you for so calmly assessing the situation in the middle of this turmoil!" John admits.

Molly blushes as John heads for the gate.

"They're…" the bald follower goes to say, "Is this thing gonna hold?"

One of "Them" grabs the neck of the bald follower.

"Hey now…" the bald follower says.

"They" manage to knock down the gate shocking everyone. "They" also attack and eat the bald follower.

"Chairman!" the bald follower shouts, "Run! Run away! Hurry!"

"They" rush inside and attack. The shorthaired female is being chases by "Them."

"Save me!" the shorthaired female shouts, "Somebody, save me!"

The shorthaired female sees another "Them" and falls onto her butt.

"Stop!" the shorthaired female shouts, "Just calm down, and we'll talk this out! We can cure you at the hospital! We can cure your sickness!"

The shorthaired woman picks up a knife and attacks "Them."

"It's all your fault!" the shorthaired female shouts, "When I… When I was so devoted to saving you!"

The shorthaired female starts laughing as "They" get a hold of her.

"Honey," Maria says to John.

"Dad!" Molly shouts, "Let's barricade the house!"

"What good will that do?" John asks, "They broke through our iron gate! If we sought refuge in the house, they'd break in and devour us!"

"John!" the buzzed hair follower shouts running towards him, "I checked the area from the second story. Those stationed in the next house over haven't been attack yet! We could still reinforce the gate."

"It's more important to break through the enemy and get to the next building!" John shouts, "All men and those willing to fight, gather around! Those with children and who want to survive, stay in the back."

Many step up ready to fight as Stephen walks behind John.

"What happened to your filial piety, Jeffcoat?" John asks, "Don't hesitate to take your own path!"

"Yes, sir," Stephen says.

"Schroder," John says, "Protect my daughter."

"Dad!" Molly shouts, "What are you saying?"

Maria slaps Molly.

"Mom?" Molly questions.

"John and I have a duty to fulfill, Molly," Maria responds, "It's up to us as your parents to leave you with Schroder and Jeffcoat. We already feel guilty enough as it is! Please don't make us suffer any more! Now go and take Kuranado Boulevard!"

"Auntie?" Bella questions.

"That is a good girl," Maria hugs Bella, "Auntie's daughter is a good girl too. You listen to what everyone tells you okay?"


	22. Act 22: The girl next DEAD

"Dad!" Molly shouts, "Mom! I love you!"

Saya runs off as Maria smiles at her.

"Throw the dynamite!" John demands.

The fish eyed and buzzed hair follower throws two sticks of dynamite that exploded and catches "Them" on fire. Molly meanwhile walks pass Stephen.

"What are you doing? Molly asks, "Come with us!"

"But wouldn't it be easier if we got away with everyone else?" April asks holding Bella's hand.

"With all those high walls it'd be hard to climb over," Daryl explains.

"Don't you get why Trevor's been meddling with engines?" Molly asks.

Stephen and Daryl remember what Trevor said about the ATV so everyone heads for the ATV. Trevor slams the hood of the ATV.

"I've checked it ten times over," Trevor mentions, "But it's still sturdy as ever. The electron fuel jet device and battery cables were also coated. It's good to go."

"That Humvee was also military issue," April states.

"It's no good," Daryl responds, "They didn't prepare for something like this, so its EMP measures were cancelled."

"What about you, Trevor?" Stephen questions.

"The girl I love is with you," Trevor smiles.

Everyone gets onto the ATV. Trevor then bows before Molly.

"Lady Molly, take care!" Trevor says.

"Always do," Molly says.

Meanwhile John's followers are shooting at "Them."

"John," Maria says, "This is a deadlock."

"Maria," John speaks, "You are a fine woman! Let's go!"

John slashes the heads off of "Them" as Maria shoots them with her Uzi. Maria and John protect their people as Trevor joins in attacking with his wrench.

"Now!" Molly shouts.

April hits the gas and runs over "Them."

"Have they gone?" John asks.

"Yes," Maria replies, "Our daughter and those lovable youths!"

"Now all our affairs have been put in order," John states, "So we need have no regrets!"

"They" surround John and his people and keep coming towards them.

"Nice!" Stephen shouts, "'They' are all being lured away from us!"

"How do we get out?" Noel asks.

"That's the only route," Saya replies.

"It's too tight!" Noel blurts, "Nurse Bellamy won't make it!"

"Got it!" Stephen shouts.

April falls to the back as Stephen takes the steering.

"Jeffcoat," Saya says, "What did you place in the obstacle race on field day?"

"Second to last!" Stephen replies.

Saya gets on the hood of the ATV as Stephen and his team are heading down Tochiyashiki Street just as Marissa and her friends are running away from "Them." Molly looks back towards her house.

"We should be okay now," Noel says.

Noel sees Molly upset.

"Please don't say anything!" Molly argues, "Please!"

"Molly!" Daryl yells.

"What?" Molly questions.

"Please keep a sharp lookout!" Daryl yells.

"Schroder, you!" Noel shouts.

"Fine," Molly responds, "Fine. Schroder's… Daryl's right!"

"Now what do we do?" April asks.

"Sorry, but we're going to look for Noel's and my parents!" Stephen replies, "First we're going to the Kurenai Police Station, then Kodomojidai Elementary School! If we keep going at this rate, it should take a few hours! After that we look for Dan and my cousin, Nurse Bellamy!"

"We'll be reaching the highway soon!" Saya shouts.

Stephen turns from Moeteiru Avenue onto Kuranado Boulevard. On Kuranado Boulevard, everyone looks shocked at how many "Them" are along it.

"There are so many," Bella whines.

"What do we do now?" Stephen asks.

"No duh!" Molly replies.

"What makes you say that, Molly?" Daryl asks.

"You really have no special abilities besides firing guns," Molly replies, "Redneck! 'They' react to noise! The EMP attack removed all the loud noises from town that people and their technology make! Then my Dad set off a stick of dynamite. And now this buggy's engine is making a ruckus too! It's probably the only engine in this whole town!"

"I get it," Saya says, "But the problem right now is how we get through this place."

"This thing works on both land and water, right?" Noel asks, "Why not go into the river? 'They' won't follow us into the water!"

"I already asked Trevor, and he wasn't sure it would float with this many people on it," Stephen replies.

"So we force our way through again?" April questions.

"There are too many of 'Them,'" Stephen responds.

"Then, what are you proposing we do?" Saya wonders.

Flying down Kuranado Boulevard on the ATV are only Saya and Stephen. Noel, Daryl, Bella, Taz, April, and Molly were left behind a van.

"This is nuts," Noel says, "Making themselves decoys in this crowed place."

"We had no other choice," Molly explains.

"I know," Noel says, "What I don't like is…"

"I'll accompany Jeffcoat," Saya said.

"There was a reason Akiyama went," Molly mentions, "For Stephen and her to get away, they need to be able to kill 'Them' without making a lot of noise."

"I get the logic," Noel sighs.

"I don't know this area well," Daryl remarks, "But the way to rendezvous with them."

"Don't worry!" Noel smiles, "It's the route I used to take to get back home from my grandparent's."

Noel and her team run from the van and away from "Them." Daryl is holding Bella as Taz is on April's head.

"If I drive the buggy around for a while," Stephen explains, "'They' in this area will be attracted to its noise. Even if you go on foot, you shouldn't be in that much danger. Just sneak out to the rendezvous point. I swear I'll reach the place in twenty-four hours!"

It is now four in the afternoon on Kuranado Boulevard as Stephen and Saya have attracted many of "Them."

"You think we attracted too many of 'Them?'" Saya asks, "You always go to the extreme in whatever you do, Jeffcoat."

"Sorry, sorry," Stephen sighs.

"You think we should get going?" Saya questions, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Here I go!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen drives the buggy off of Kuranado Boulevard and down near Kuranado River. "They" chase after the buggy but trip down the slope.

"'They' can use stairs, but 'They' can't handle steep slopes?" Stephen questions.

Down near the river are more of "Them."

"Regardless," Saya responds, "It's the same result. Thing aren't that convenient."

Stephen floors it and hops into Kuranado River splashing water over him and Saya. Stephen turns to Saya.

"Saya, you okay?" Stephen asks.

Stephen sees Saya dripping wet with her nipples poking out.

"Um," Stephen goes to say, "Uh! Um…"

Saya blushes and then covers herself.

"Don't forget, I'm still a girl…" Saya blushes.

"Right, sorry!" Stephen apologizes look away.

Stephen and Saya are now floating down Kuranado River. Stephen sighs as the buggy flows slowly down the river. Saya speaks into Stephen's ear.

"I'm not impressed by a man who sighs," Saya says.

"Ah! Right!" Stephen shouts, "But Saya, you're a little too close…"

"Don't you think we should try to keep our voices down as much as possible now?" Saya asks.

Stephen nods his head and notices a little sandbar up ahead so the two stop at it.

"It was my idea to use the sandbar," Stephen thinks, "I remembered how when I was a kid, it was really deep around, and the current was fast, so they were always telling us not to play on it."

"Now then," Saya says, "That went as planned, and it didn't. Let's take a breather."

"Right," Stephen says holding onto his Ruger, "We'll take turns keeping watch. Saya, you rest first."

Stephen turns and sees Saya shivering.

"Sorry guess my body caught a little chill," Saya states, "But I didn't have any time to bring a change of clothes, so…"

Stephen goes to the buggy and pulls out a wet suit.

"Uh, this ought to help," Stephen mentions.

"Thanks," Saya blushes.

Saya takes off her school shirt and puts on the wet suit.

"I'm done," Saya says putting her hair in a ponytail, "Do I look funny?"

"N-No!" Stephen blushes, "Quite the opposite, in fact!"

"Jeffcoat, you always look upon me as if I'm a girl," Saya says.

"Uh!" Stephen says, "Is that…"

"It's fine," Saya admits, "After all, I am a girl, remember?"

Stephen looks away to think of something.

"Saya, you've already got someone you like, don't you?" Stephen asks.

"Where did that suddenly come from?" Saya replies.

"Uh!" Stephen responds, "It's just… well, a girl like you must have an easy time getting a guy."

"I did," Saya remembers, "There was a boy I liked…"

Two hours go by and Stephen and Saya are on Tōbō Avenue now in Busujima, Koutetsu after going through Nishigawa, Koutetsu.

"It'll just be like before we escaped to the sandbar!" Saya shouts.

"We'll know for sure once we turn the next corner!" Stephen shouts.

Up ahead Stephen and Saya see a park.

"The park?" Saya questions.

"Don't worry," Stephen responds, "I'm not planning on building a cardboard shelter!"

Stephen drives the buggy into a fountain soaking Saya again.

"Is it your hobby getting girl wet?" Saya asks annoyed.

"Get out the tape from the backpack!" Stephen smirks.

Saya gets the tape and so Stephen tapes the steering causing the buggy to go around the fountain and attract "Them."

"I see," Saya says, "You'll attract 'Them' to the sound, and in the meantime…"

"It'll be fastest if we go out through the east exit," Stephen states, "Also, since the gun makes too much noise, I want to avoid using it if I can. I rather use my katana."

"I see," Saya squints taking her Dragonfly Katana out of its sheath, "Understood!"

Saya jumps into the air as Stephen takes his Emperor Katana out of its sheath.


	23. Act 23: The sword and DEAD

Two of "Them" head for Stephen and Saya.

"Rank," Saya says, "At least wash your hair."

Saya slashes off the head of the hobo "Them."

"Now then," Saya states, "No need to hold back now!"

Stephen smiles evilly as he and Saya rush through "Them" slashing bits and pieces off of "Them."

"Saya, you're amazing," Stephen smirks.

Saya runs forward and is stopped by four children "Them." Stephen is holding back a female "Them."

"What're you waiting for, Saya?" Stephen questions.

"Ah," Saya replies.

Stephen kills the female "Them" he was struggling with and then runs for Saya.

"What is the matter with you?" Stephen asks.

Stephen pushes Saya to the side and slashes the head off of the female child "Them" shocking Saya.

"This way!" Stephen shouts pulling Saya by her hand, "Hurry!"

Stephen and Saya run down Tōbō Avenue. Stephen slashes the head off one of "Them."

"Shit, there's more of 'Them!'" Stephen yells.

Stephen looks at the motionless Saya.

"Still no good?" Stephen questions, "We can't get away like this."

Stephen notices the Kami Church.

"That will have to do for now…" Stephen concludes.

Stephen and Saya go to Kami Church and head inside. Saya quickly places herself in a front seat.

"Saya, what on Earth happened to," Stephen goes to ask, "Night will be too dangerous given what's out there now! We'll wait in here until morning."

Stephen notices some candles.

"Let's shed some light on the subject," Stephen smiles.

"Aren't you going to ask me anything?" Saya asks.

"Saya, for you to act like that," Stephen mentions, "You must have had a good enough reason."

"It won't make any sense to you, but," Saya says, "Will you hear me out?"

Stephen lays a blanket down in the back of the church near the candle.

"First, come sit over here," Stephen says, "You'll catch a chill out there."

Saya moves onto the blanket with Stephen.

"Oh yeah!" Stephen blurts holding out a box.

"It's a urinal," Stephen whispers, "Saya."

Saya starts to laugh so she covers her mouth.

"You…" Saya laughs.

"Don't laugh," Stephen sighs, "I put a lot of thought into how to overcome that inconvenience."

Stephen laughs with Saya.

"I'm happy," Saya admits, "I'm so happy."

Saya now begins to explain what happened back at the park.

"My memories came back to me," Saya explains, "Memories of fear!"

"Because of those child 'Them?'" Stephen asks.

"That wasn't it," Saya replies, "Back on the sandbar, you asked me if there was somebody I liked."

"Ah!" Stephen blushes, "That was only…"

"It's okay," Saya says, "I still want to live like a girl, so I can fall for boys. But… I've never told a crush how I felt about him. I don't think I have any right to ask someone out like that."

"But I can't imagine any guy who'd turn you down, Saya," Stephen blurts.

"Even if I almost killed a man?" Saya asks, "It was four years ago… I was attacked by a man on the road at night. Of course, I had my unbeatable wooden sword on me at the time. I shattered his scapula and femur. When the police heard my story, they let me go home."

"But that's," Stephen shouts, "Sure it might have been a little excessive, but the police had no right to…"

"That's not what bothered me," Saya mentions, "I enjoyed it. It was a sheer joy being face with a real enemy for once! I already knew I was invincible with my wooden sword on me. So I feigned fear to elicit an attack from the man… Then I didn't hesitate to retaliate. I enjoyed it. It was pure ecstasy for me. That is the real me. The true nature of Saya Akiyama. I don't even need a real reason to get intoxicated with power. Do you think I'd ever be allowed to bear the sincere heart of a young girl?"

"But I got like that after 'They' showed up too," Stephen explains.

"You became that way after," Saya mentions, "I was like that already. I realized that in front of the fountain. I haven't changed at all. In fact… I'm even worse than before."

Stephen notices Saya close to him so Stephen press his lips against Saya's. Stephen leans back as Saya, smiling and happily, goes down and unzips Stephen's pants releasing his hard crotch.

"What a splendid thing you have there, Jeffcoat," Saya giggles.

"Saya," Stephen blushes looking away.

Saya grabs Stephen's penis and licks the tip of it, then sticks it in her mouth. Saya sucks Stephen's penis.

"It's going in so deep," Saya thinks.

Stephen pre-comes into Saya's mouth.

"Sorry," Stephen blushes.

"It's okay," Saya smiles as she licks the bottom of Stephen's penis.

Saya continues to suck Stephen until he comes on Saya's face.

"Are you ready for more?" Saya asks.

Saya lifts her shirt up revealing her breasts and pushes her thong to the side to show Stephen her vagina.

"Of course," Stephen replies grabbing Saya's breast and squeezing them to make her moan.

"Great, now make love to me!" Saya shouts, "Stephen! Put it inside!"

Stephen first goes down to Saya's vagina and starts licking her as he squeezes her breast. Saya moans as she enjoys it. Stephen licks and squeezes pleasuring Saya. Saya moans load as she squirts on Stephen.

"You came?" Stephen smiles, "Did you come, Saya?"

"Just, just a bit, Stephen," Saya winks, "You haven't gotten to the main course though."

Saya gets onto her knees and raises her butt into the air. Stephen sticks his penis into Saya's vagina. Stephen thrusts back and forth having Saya moan.

"This… this feels great Stephen!" Saya shouts, "Wonderful. This is the most pleasure I have ever felt! Even though everyone knows there is someone you love! Even though I know, I still get you to make love to me! You're really something!"

Saya lays on her side as Stephen continues to thrust in and out of her vagina.

"But it's all going back to normal at daybreak!" Saya shouts, "Both you and I know that's true. That's why you're fucking me! That's right, it has to be that way, Stephen! This isn't you!"

Saya is now sitting on Stephen moving up and down on his penis.

"Saya," Stephen says.

"I'm gonna come!" Saya shouts, "Stephen!"

"So am I!" Stephen yells, "I'm gonna pull you off!"

Saya squeezes her vagina muscles to stop Stephen from pushing her off.

"I'm gonna come in you!" Stephen yells.

"Yes please do!" Saya shouts.

Stephen and Saya come at the same time. April eleventh at six forty-seven in the morning, Stephen looks out of Kami Church and notices none of "Them."

"We can get on the road through the back," Stephen states, "We'll need a ride to reach the others and I see a motorcycle out back."

Saya tugs up on her skirt and thong. The two head outside and immediately see "Them."

"Why?" Stephen shouts, "Is it the sound of the leaves? Because there's nothing louder around? Saya get ready to run!"

Saya doesn't move when Stephen looks at her.

"Saya!" Stephen yells.

Saya glares at Stephen and then looks down.

"Saya!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen grabs Saya from behind.

"Jeffcoat!" Saya yells.

"If you need a reason, I'll give you one!" Stephen yells squeezing Saya's breast, "Saya! No matter how impure you might be…. So long as you're alive, I'll keep admiring you! I'll believe that you're the best girl there is! So don't die!"

"Don't let me die," Saya moans, "Please do it for me."

"Keep being the real you, sins and all," Stephen smiles.

"Understood," Saya glares, "Stephen!"

Stephen releases Saya as both she and Stephen pull their katana out and dash at "Them" slashing "Them" apart.

"This!" Saya shouts, "This is it! It's almost too much!"

Saya and Stephen slice "Them."

"I'm drenched!" Saya shouts.

Stephen sees the red Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R.

"Saya!" Stephen shouts, "This way!"

Stephen hops onto the Ninja ZX-6R as does Saya.

"Stephen," Saya says.

Stephen looks back at Saya.

"You will take responsibility for this, won't you?" Saya asks.

Stephen starts up the Ninja ZX-6R.

"I've been wanting too!" Stephen shouts.

"They" run for Stephen and Saya. Stephen peels off down Tōbō Avenue leaving Busujima, Koutetsu and entering Yama No Takasa, Koutetsu.

"What time do you think we will be at our rendezvous?" Saya asks.

"By ten!" Stephen replies, "This motorcycle can fly."

As Stephen and Saya fly down Tōbō Avenue they attract "Them" that can't keep up. Saya laughs.

"You're right this thing is fast!" Saya shouts.

Stephen smiles as he speed up down Tōbō Avenue. The Ninja ZK-6R soon crosses over into Seishinbyō Kanja, Koutetsu. Stephen turns right at Kanja Street and then turns onto Seishinbyō Boulevard. Stephen flies past Wakai K-8 Elementary School and soon turns right onto Zaimoku Avenue and sees "Them."

"Isn't there a direct way to our rendezvous point?" Saya asks.

"No we have to go through town to reach it!" Stephen replies, "It sucks because Hokori Street passes right by it but that's near Nozomu River!"

"How far are we from our rendezvous point?" Saya asks.

"We'll be there by ten and it's eight right now so I'd say about two hundred and twenty three kilometers!" Stephen replies.

"And it will take two hours even though you are going one hundred and eleven kilometers per hour!" Saya asks.

"You're a year older than me so you should know that one!" Stephen replies.

Saya laughs at herself.

"Yeah stupid me," Saya smiles, "Hey Stephen…"

"What is it Saya?" Stephen asks.

Saya wraps her arms around Stephen's waist.

"Thank you for saving me back at the park," Saya replies laying her head on Stephen.

"Anytime!" Stephen shouts, "You're very important to me and I'd do anything to keep you alive."

"You promise?" Saya questions.

"Promise!" Stephen responds.

Stephen and Saya soon arrive to Takagi Mall in Takagi, Koutetsu on the Ninja ZX-6R attracting "Them."

"They're here," Daryl says, "They're both okay but attracting 'Them!'"

Stephen quickly parks the Ninja ZX-6R near a door. Saya gets off and then Stephen taps the handlebars. Stephen gets off the Ninja ZX-6R that flies down the parking lot attracting "Them" away from Stephen and Saya.


	24. Act 24: Legend of the DEAD

Stephen and his team are inside Takagi Mall in Takagi, Koutetsu at two in the afternoon. Daryl, Molly, and a man, in a brown beanie, are in a Shop 'N Save grocery store in the mall.

"Do you think this is still good, Molly?" Daryl asks holding a steak.

"The electricity got cut off yesterday," Molly replies, "Check the expiration date and see if it smells funny to you."

Daryl drools staring at the steak.

"Hold it right there!" the beanie man pushing a buggy full of food shouts, "We already decided that all raw meat and fish would be dried or smoked. You planning on eating that for yourselves? It's times like this that you gotta stick to the rules."

"Scott, now you look here!" another man shouts.

Scott turns around and sees the man.

"Huh?" Scott questions, "Oh, it's you…"

The man is nineteen year old Chase Mosesman.

"My brother and his friends only got here this morning!" Chase yells, "They don't know the rules yet!"

In other areas of the mall, Stephen, Bella, and Taz are looking at clothes as Noel and Saya are looking away from each other with April by them.

"What am I supposed to do here?" April asks concerned.

"More importantly," Chase adds, "We have to be quick about gathering food. When the sun stops coming through the windows, it'll be too dark for us to know what we're doing!"

Scott walks off ignoring Chase.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm fucking talking!" Chase shouts.

Scott ignores Chase pissing him off.

"You really helped us out there," Daryl says.

Chase smirks at Daryl and Molly.

"So?" Molly questions, "This morning was so hectic I forgot to ask, but… are you the one who coordinated this whole effort?"

"Hell no," Chase replies, "I didn't do anything. It was a police offer who guided this group."

"And where is he?" Molly asks.

"After making sure we were all safe in here," Chase explains, "He went out to get his family. That was yesterday afternoon and there's no need to worry. He says he can handle himself out there in that shit. He'll be here soon with the rest of his family. Like I believe him though."

"Hey kid!" a blond man with a crowbar shouts, "Today's meeting's starting soon!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Chase sighs walking off, "Damn it…"

Molly is suspicious as Daryl laughs as Stephen and Bella are outside Shop 'N Save with Taz. Molly and Daryl exit. Daryl and Bella clap hands.

"They've done pretty well for themselves," Stephen says, "All the entrances have been secured."

"Apparently there was a police officer who took care of all that," Molly says, "We'll be safe in here for a while."

Stephen looks over to Molly.

"By the way," Stephen says, "About hiding the guns…"

"The people here aren't as well organized as my Dad's troops were," Molly mentions.

"So you did it to prevent our guns from being taken away if the shit hits the fan?" Stephen asks.

"Bingo," Saya replies, "They'd use our guns. If that happened, they'd waste our bullets in no time."

"You want to get changed?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah," Bella replies, "After all that time in the car, I'm all dirty, and I haven't taken a bath in a while."

Stephen and Molly blush as Daryl is confused. Molly grabs Daryl by the ear and pulls him away.

"What the hell, did I do something wrong?" Daryl asks.

"I don't want little ears to overhear what I'm saying," Molly replies.

Stephen, Molly, and Daryl huddle up.

"Long story short, we're not staying long," Molly explains, "Not here."

"But this place is stocked with food and drinks," Stephen mentions.

"The infrastructure's dead," Molly says, "Don't you see? The sanitary conditions will deteriorate in no time! Fresh foods are already spoiling."

"We could set up a bathroom on the roof with a camping stall," Bella remarks, "For fresh water, we could set up a plastic sheet to catch rain water… but there's too many people here, you dig? Bella knows that there's no running water. So we can't shower. And when we get dirty, we'll get sick."

"You're just a kid," Molly says, "So stay out of this!"

"You talk so loud, Molly," Bella says, "I heard every word."

Taz barks so Daryl picks him up.

"Either way, you guys get us what we need somehow or other!" Molly declares, "And try not to rile up the guys who were here before us!"

"Is it that dangerous here for us, Molly?" Stephen asks.

"As far as those guys are concerned, this place is theirs," Molly replies, "If they saw us carrying stuff out of here, we'd be nothing more than looters in their eyes! And another thing, Stephen."

"Yeah?" Stephen questions.

"Never mind, you can decide these things for yourself," Molly responds, "Just do what I asked!"

Stephen and Daryl head up to the second floor of Takagi Mall.

"Easy for her to say," Stephen groans, "Meanwhile she…"

"I can't wear these frilly things anymore," Molly explained, "I'm going to get some new clothes with the little one. And there you have it."

"What if we tried talking to that brother of yours?" Daryl asks, "He doesn't look serious about any of this but he'd listen to you."

"Hiding our guns really was the right move," Stephen says.

"Stephen?" Daryl questions.

"I mean, I'm just thinking how annoying it be if we were carrying guns around my brother like that," Stephen explains, "He has his own gun but he still will say he's older and shit."

"That's true," Daryl says, "So we've only got two options, then."

"Guns are your specialty, so tell me," Stephen speaks.

"It's simple," Daryl smirks, "You either use it or don't."

"That's harsh, man," Stephen remarks.

"But you understand, don't you, Stephen?" Daryl asks.

"Yeah but…" Stephen goes to reply.

"Stephen!" Noel shouts.

Stephen sees Noel and Saya not getting along due to their backs being towards each other.

"We'll be using bikes from now on, right?" Noel asks, "This Dick's has bikes, so we've got our pick."

"Yeah, these ought to do," Stephen says.

"I know," Noel glares, "I know. I know full well!"

Noel walks off angry. Daryl scratches his face.

"You think maybe she's jealous?" Daryl asks.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" a buzzed haired gangster white guy asks.

Chase is in a Kohl's with an old married couple, a white gangster, a blonde guy, a half balding man, an old smoker, a crazy teen, a scared teen, and a red headed female.

"You said help would be here in no time," the gangster says, "But those monsters are just multiplying. Not to mention all the electricity's out, including our phones."

"I don't care about myself," the old husband admits, "But my wife needs a blood transfusion once a week. Can you bring her to a hospital?"

"And what about me?" the half balding man questions, "I have to get in touch with my company as soon as possible!"

"Hey don't look at me," Chase smirks, "That fucking pig is the one who lead us here. Go out and ask him! If you ain't gonna, shut the fuck up and stay here until help comes."

"You've got no right ordering us to stay put!" the gangster shouts, "You're still just a kid!"

Stephen and Daryl are outside the Kohl's listening in.

"This is…" Stephen says.

"These people are in trouble," Daryl says.

"You mean a falling out?" Stephen asks.

"That isn't even the worst that could happen," Daryl replies, "Groups have a goal. But those people don't. They were only clinging to the authority that the police are supposed to have."

"But that cop left and they are attacking Chase," Stephen explains.

"That's because they realized that there's no point on listening to someone younger than them," Daryl states, "They know now that the last 'goal' they were left with – waiting for help – is as good as gone."

"So they're blaming my brother?" Stephen asks.

"Stephen," Daryl replies, "You know we don't have time to be saving other people right now."

"Yeah that's true," Stephen says, "But… that's the boring way to go!"

"So let's make things interesting!" Daryl smirks.

"Say something!" the balding man shouts.

"You're the only one who talked with that officer!" the red headed female shouts, "Do something about those monsters out there!"

Daryl heads into the Kohl's as Chase goes to grab his gun.

"We're in the middle of an important conversation!" the balding man shouts.

"I'm just examining Chase's gun," Daryl says revealing Chase's gun, "It's a SIG Sauer P226. It's one hundred and ninety-six millimeters long, point eight hundred and forty five kilograms. It uses nine millimeter Parabellum bullets with a capacity of fifteen. It has a sight mount and dot sight Tasco mini mil-dot, TAS-R386. Its flashlight is a surefire x three hundred, weapon light. This gun is made in both Switzerland and Germany. It's use by English SAS in place of Browning Hi-Powers. In Japan, it's used by the Maritime Self-Defense Force Special Police Force."

"Oh wow!" the gangster blurts, "You could kill the monsters with that thing."

"But," Daryl explains, "'They' form herds when a gunshot goes off, get it? So it'd actually be more dangerous to use it. Either way, it's his gun, so he has the right to carry it."

Daryl waves and then heads out of the Kohl's as Chase smirks. Daryl laughs as he returns to Stephen.

"I think he's going to be okay," Daryl says.

"Chase could have handled himself though but isn't it even more dangerous now?" Stephen asks, "Now that they know he has a gun they may put even more blame on him."

"Back in the day," Daryl explains, "The British army sergeants didn't carry muskets. They carried spears. Even now, military officers carry cheap pistols on the field. Can you guess why?"

"To protect themselves?" Stephen responds.

"It's to maintain their troops," Daryl adds, "It tells the soldiers that their commanding officer is in a position to stab or shoot anybody who doesn't follow orders."

"Did you tell them that too?" Stephen asks.

"I just put an image in their heads of what it means now that Chase has a gun," Daryl replies, "He should be at least a little better off now than he was."

"I can only hope so!" Saya blurts.

Saya and Bella, who is holding Taz, heads towards Stephen and Daryl. Saya is now wearing blue short shorts, a long black sleeved shirt, pink and black slip on shoes, and a rusty redshirt with HOTD on it over the black shirt and a tied pink ribbon around her left ankle. Bella is wearing white sneakers, a long black frilly shirt, a blue and green flannel shirt, and blue jeans with pink flowers on it.

"Those guys are being backed against a wall and driven into a corner, you see?" Molly explains, "Besides which… does he even know how to use a gun?"

"He has had practice," Stephen mentions.

"Wait I never examined the gun in front of everyone for them to know he'll use it," Daryl states, "Those bastards were…"

"Let's just hope he doesn't have to use it," Molly says, "Besides, we can't go helping out every person we come across."

"Hey Molly!" Bella blurts, "Molly, I'm talking to you!"

Molly turns to Bella and squeezes her cheeks.

"I was talking!" Molly shouts.

"Where's Nurse Bellamy?" Bella asks.

Stephen, Molly, and Daryl hear April scream.

Meanwhile April is in Bed, Bath, & Beyond, on a bed with Scott standing in front of her.


	25. Act 25: Flags of the DEAD

"Um, you're asking too much," April says pulling her shirt down and zipping her pants.

"Come on, just this once," Scott says, "I'm begging you. The fact that you were sleeping out here's practically an invitation, you know?"

"That's not true," April explains, "I was tired, so when I saw a bed here, I couldn't help myself."

Scott kneels onto the bed's end.

"I don't care what your reason was!" Scott shouts licking his lips, "Come on, just one little screw. Okay? With this world overrun by monsters, I don't think I'll ever meet as sexy a woman as you again! If I can't get through to you with words, then…"

Scott pulls a knife out causing April to scream.

"Stop right there, Scott!" Chase yells.

"Oh, it's the little kid," Scott smirks, "Sorry, but you're not getting any."

Scott notices Chase with his SIG Sauer P226.

"Drop your weapon and step away from her!" Chase yells, "I'm warning you!"

"WH… Whoa, now" Scott says.

"Get away from her at once and drop your weapon!" Chase yells, "Or else…"

"What, you'll shoot me?" Scott smirks.

Chase smiles at Scott.

"If you piss me off I sure the fuck will," Chase says.

"Well then if you think you can shoot," Scott shouts, "Then go ahead and pull the trigger!"

Scott sits down on the bed with Chase pointing the SIG at his face.

"Don't temp me," Chase says.

Daryl quickly runs into a Home Depot store in Takagi Mall and quickly makes a chocker.

"You won't do it!" Scott yells, "Pussy! Wait don't tell me… you can't even fire the gun?"

"I can fire it," Chase smirks, "I've had practice. When I was younger I went to the gun range and practiced with my Dad!"

"Ha!" Scott laughs.

Daryl comes up behind Scott and chokes him.

"Don't you think that's enough?" Daryl asks.

Scott tries to escape the choker.

"It's no use," Daryl smirks, "It's already cutting into your flesh, so you can't pry it off. So what will it be? Are you going to listen to Chase or should I kill you quietly?"

Scott drops his knife crying. Stephen picks the knife up and then Daryl releases Scott. Scott drops to his knees on the ground.

"That's enough!" Molly shouts.

Molly puts her hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Chase, control yourself and don't shoot him!" Molly shouts.

"It's okay, Chase!" Bella shouts, "Daryl saved her!"

Chase smirks and puts his gun away.

"He's lucky," Chase glares.

Stephen ties Scott up.

"Ki... I mean Chase, Can I talk to you for a moment?" the gangster asks scared.

"Sure, whatever," Chase replies.

Stephen and his team are now at a Starbucks Coffee Shop in Takagi Mall. Noel is behind the counter.

"So?" Noel asks, "How long are we planning to stay here?"

Stephen, Molly, and Saya are sitting at the counter as April is asleep at a table with Taz on the table and right next to them Daryl and Bella are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Saya and Molly, on opposite end seats of Stephen, stare at him.

"Everyone's still so tired…" Stephen replies.

"Then how long do we wait?" Noel yells, "How do you propose we take it easy and rest up in a place where it only took one day for a guy to try and rape a woman in front of everyone? I'm a woman too, you know?"

"Ah," Stephen says.

"You try being half-raped by a guy who's after your ass!" Noel shouts, "Then you know how we feel!"

At April's table, Taz has put her hand in his mouth.

"Sniegowski!" Molly shouts, "Would you calm down a second?"

"What?" Noel questions.

"Forget about that numb nuts," Molly says, "To put this plan of yours into action, we're going to need to prepare. And preparations take time!"

"I agree," Saya agrees, "First we need to address how we'll get around. How will we carry food and water with us? And will we have any means of communication? And then there's the route to our destination."

"It's an hour walk to my place from here!" Noel shouts.

"Places that used to take an hour to reach might take all night now…" Saya glares, "You should know that by now Sniegowski."

Noel looks down annoyed and hurt.

"Molly!" Daryl shouts walking towards her with Bella.

"Huh, what?" Molly asks.

"I don't know much about this electromagnetic wave and stuff," Daryl replies, "But that EMP attack busted every electrical device in Pennsylvania right? But what if we found some that were someplace protected against electrical surges or sheltered in some way?"

"Fat chance!" Molly laughs spinning in her chair, "It happened so fast, and nobody saw this coming, so they probably didn't have anything set up. As for shelter… all electrical lines and antenna would have been affected no matter how deep within a building they were. Then again, it depends on how far away the warhead was detonated. Not like we have any way of finding out."

Stephen thinks about the whole EMP attack.

"What about cars?" Stephen asks.

"Cars with electronic fuel inject systems are duds now," Molly replies, "Besides, it's possible that the engine's spark plugs would be shot too."

"Then if we just had the spark plugs," Daryl adds, "We could go with a classic!"

"And just where are we supposed to find spark plugs in working condition?" Molly asks.

Stephen puts his finger to his forehead thinking.

"What about an old diesel car?" Stephen asks, "Those don't use spark plugs. The fuel is sent through a hand pump, and the pistons probably turned with a crank, so it could self-ignite."

"It's possible, but where would we find one of those?" Molly questions, "And going on an adventure elbowing our way through all of 'Them' just to find a car that works would be putting the cart before the horse!"

"What about anything we find in a vault?" Saya asks.

"It's possible its contents would still be safe," Molly replies.

April gets all pumped up.

"Let's split up and look for one," April says, "We might even find a laptop or something. And there's a PNC Bank here, so it must have a vault in it! Right? And it things turn ugly, we can get away from them on our bikes.

"Yeah!" Stephen blurts, "You're right, Nurse Bellamy. Let's look!"

"That's all well and good, but," Molly mentions, "What do we do if the guys who were here before us want it?"

Everyone just stares at Molly.

"We'll share but," Stephen adds, "Only if we find two of the same thing."

Molly laughs and gets off her seat.

"There you have it," Molly states, "Our leader has made the decision. So let's get going!"

"Ah, hold on a minute," Noel says.

"Come on, that can wait," Stephen says.

"There's no ice, but here's some cold brewed coffee," Noel states, "The guys who were here first never searched this shop, so I found some bottled water. There's enough for everyone."

"Wow this looks great," Saya admits.

"I worked part-time on summer break in junior high at a coffee shop," Noel mentions, "Only for a week though, 'cos my dad found out."

April tastes the coffee.

"Wow, this is good!" April smiles.

Bella sucks on her finger.

"I can't drink coffee," Bella whines, "It's too bitter for me…"

"There's some juice here too," Noel adds, "And I got some treats for Taz at a PetSmart they have here."

Taz wags his tail and drools as Noel heads for Bella. Stephen smiles at Noel.

"Let's split up into three groups," Stephen says placing his empty cup on the counter, "We should keep our guns hidden. All you girls hit up the bank and then pick out a bike to use from Dick's. Saya…"

Noel jumps out of fear.

"If things turn ugly, I'm counting on you," Stephen says.

"Got it, STE… Jeffcoat," Saya blushes.

"I'll got to the main office and check to see if they had anywhere that might've been sheltered from electromagnetic waves," Stephen explains, "Schroder you survey the surrounding area from the roof."

"Alright!" Daryl agrees, "First I'll get some binoculars and a map from the Barnes and Nobles and Dick's store."

Chase is near the Starbucks and smirks. Daryl gets binoculars and a map of the area, then heads for the roof. On the roof Daryl sees many "Them."

"Over there is no good," Daryl says marking the map down.

"'They' just keep coming," Daryl sighs.

Chase heads onto the roof.

"Daryl?" Chase questions.

Daryl looks back and sees Chase coming to him.

"What are you up to?" Chase asks.

"Nothing," Daryl lies, "Just thought I'd check out how the area's looking."

"It's shitty," Chase remarks looking off the roof, "No sense of trying to escape when we got everything in this mall."

"But we aren't sure how long everything will hold up in this mall, food, water, and of course the doors," Daryl states.

"True, you got a point there," Chase admits, "Probably until the food expires. Well none of the fresh food will last though."

"Yeah the fresh food is turning bad as we speak," Daryl says.

"I'm not sure how long until the monsters figure a way into the mall though," Chase explains, "I've give a week for someone to accidently let one of them in."

"You really don't trust the people you're here with do you?" Daryl asks.

"Of course not," Chase replies, "Stephen, you, and his other friends are the ones I can actually trust."

Chase puts is foot on the edge of the roof wall.

"I want to get out of here," Chase says, "If you guys are thinking of a plan to leave you can count me in on it."

"What are you talking about?" Daryl questions nervous.

"Cut the crap," Chase says, "I already overheard what you and my brother were talking about back at that Starbucks."

"Um… well you see." Daryl goes to say.

Running towards Chase and Daryl Is the gangster.

"That old lady's taken a turn for the worse!" the gangster shouts, "That sexy nurse is taking care of her now, but if she doesn't get a blood transfusion this could get real bad!"

"A transfusion?" Chase questions, "But…"

"Apparently the hospital she was going to is in the area!" The gangster shouts, "They refrigerate their blood, so there's a good chance it's still good."

Daryl bites his lip as Chase glares at the gangster.

"Shit just hit the bucket," Chase mumbles.


	26. Act 26: Blood and DEAD

Outside of Takagi Mall in Takagi, Koutetsu are Stephen, the gangster, Daryl, and Chase.

"So that's it," Stephen explains, "I used to go there when I was a kid."

"You too?" the gangster asks.

"You too?" Stephen questions.

"The guy who used to run it liked comics," the gangster responds, "So he kept a huge comic selection in the waiting room."

"Enough fucking already," Chase commands, "We only got two hours until it's dark."

"But that was pretty sly of you guys," the gangster mentions, "Hiding you guns like that."

Daryl holds his Browning rifle up into the air.

"You wanna give one a go?" Daryl asks, "'They'll' come in swarms when they hear the gunshot, though."

"Don't even joke with me!" the gangster replies, "I'm crazy about handguns, you know?"

Daryl throws the Browning around his back and grabs his Compound Bow as he watches everyone's back when they head for the clinic. Stephen is leading the group with his Emperor Katana in hand as the gangster has a pitchfork and Chase has his SIG Sauer P226.

"When it comes to automatics," the gangster continues, "The Glock 19's my choice. As far as revolvers go, it's only the Colt Detective with a hammer shroud for me. Not like I've ever handle a gun myself."

Stephen and his group run down Kurinikku Avenue. While back in the Takagi Mall before leaving everything was planned out. The old husband, redheaded female, half bald man, April, Stephen, Noel, Molly, and Saya are around the old wife who is lying in a bed at Bed, Bath & Beyond.

"A transfusion?" April questions, "What's her condition?"

"If I remember correctly, it's a problem with her bone marrow," the old husband responds, "She used to go to the Takagi Clinic that's around here for her treatment."

"A problem with her bone marrow that requires a transfusion?" April questions, "'R.A.!'"

"Uh, that doesn't ring a bell…" the old husband says.

"'R.A.' is an acronym," April explains, "It stands for 'Refractory Anemia,' a condition that results in a shortage of blood cells."

"Yeah, that's the one!" the old husband shouts.

"I'm sorry to cause all this trouble," the old wife admits, "I'll feel better once I get a little rest."

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay," April smiles.

"Nurse Bellamy!" Bella shouts.

"Bella," April looks.

Bella is holding emergency packs and other things with Taz.

"H-Here," Bella says, "I feel bad taking it without paying, but, but, but!"

April pats Bella's head.

"Thank you!" April thanks, "Was she given blood platelet transfusions? Or was it blood plasma. And her blood type?"

"I'm not sure about those other things," the old husband replies, "But her blood type is O."

"Do you remember the color of the transfusion bag they used?" April questions.

The old husband slams his fist into his hand remembering.

Yellow!" the old husband smiles, "It was yellow!"

"If she has R.A. and they used a yellow transfusion bag on her," April mentions, "It must've been platelet concentrate. It's been close to a day since the power was cut, so…"

"Um, if a matching blood type's all you need use someone's blood," Stephen says.

"There's plenty of things that could go wrong if we simply transfused someone's blood into her," April explains, "And anyway since she's Type O, the problem isn't a matter of finding a match type for her."

"Isn't that only when she's giving blood?" Stephen asks, "But when she's receiving blood, it has to be the same Type O as her."

Chase, Daryl, and the gangster rush into Bed, Bath & Beyond.

"That's if we were talking about red blood cells, Stephen," Chase says, "What April's talking about is blood plasma. In this case, the opposite is true."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Stephen asks.

"Just do," Chase replies with a smirk.

"So?" Molly questions, "What do you propose we do?"

"The clinic where she received blood transfusions is nearby," April responds, "So we could go get it for her."

Molly hugs Bella from behind.

"Just let me ask you one thing," Molly says, "Why should we do that?"

"Because!" April blurts, "We have to help those in need!"

"I don't want to say this, but," Stephen goes to say, "What do we do after the transfusion? She needs these transfusions on a regular basis, right? So next time, who's going to get the blood and from where?"

"So the rules have changed, have they?" Saya asks.

"I don't like it either but he's right," Noel admits.

"What do you mean, he's right?" Bella asks.

Bella grabs Stephen's sleeve.

"Mister, aren't you going to help the old lady?" Bella asks.

"I want to, but," Stephen replies, "We can't save everyone."

"Then," Bella begins to cry, "Why did you save Bella? Bella is one of 'everyone,' isn't she?"

Taz licks Bella as Stephen becomes annoyed.

"Um, well," Daryl goes to say, "Bella you were…"

"I'll go," Chase says, "Just tell me what it is you need me to get!"

"But Chase, it's too dangerous!" Daryl shouts.

"I know but I can't stand see old people in pain," Chase smiles, "It's annoying…"

April and Bella smile as Molly blushes at Stephen.

"There should be a cooler there," April explains, "So get the F.F.P. you find inside. It stands for Fresh Frozen Plasma! And grab any tools or medicines you see that we could use!"

"A cooler?" Stephen questions, "But the power's been shut off, remember?"

"If it's been kept closed," April responds, "It should still be cold even after a day. Other blood products might have gone bade, but F.F.P. is tough, so it should still be good! Just don't forget the transfusion set!"

Stephen and his team are around Takagi Clinic.

"How's it look?" the gangster asks.

"Don't know, can I ask you something?" Stephen asks.

"Just make it quick," the gangster replies.

"Why did you come with us?" Stephen questions.

"Now that I think about it, why did I?" the gangster replies laughing.

Stephen, Chase, and Daryl chuckle then Stephen and the group enter Takagi Clinic and see a door creak open but see no "Them." Out of nowhere, "They" do rush through the door and registration window. Stephen and the gangster stab two "Them" as one comes out the window above Daryl who shoots "Them" with an arrow. More of "Them" come into Takagi Clinic.

"I'll hold them back!" Stephen shouts, "You get the plasma!"

Stephen rushes for "Them" coming into the clinic as the gangster, Chase, and Daryl head into the consultation room. The gangster sees hot nurses and a patient "Them."

"What a waste!" the gangster thinks killing one of the nurse "Them."

Daryl misses the head of one of the nurse "Them" but gets their neck.

"Daryl move!" Chase shouts.

Chase grabs a broom and pushes it into the nurse "Them" saving Daryl.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks.

Daryl stares at Chase impressed and then heads for the freezer and opens it while the gangster stays in the other room.

"Found it!" Daryl blurts, "The label says it's fresh frozen plasma!"

Chase and Daryl head out of the other room to where the gangster stayed.

"We go the plasma!" Chase shouts, "What did you find?"

The gangster closes his backpack up.

"I took everything I saw!" the gangster smiles.

"Let's go!" Daryl shouts.

Stephen has put away his Emperor Katana and grabs his Ruger rifle shooting at "Them" rushing into Takagi Clinic.

"Shit!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen rushes into the room where the others are.

"The entrance is no good!" Stephen shouts, "There were too many of 'Them,' I had to shoot!"

Stephen and Daryl force a bed against the door.

"We'll escape to the garden through the wind…" Stephen goes to say.

"They" break in through the window and try to get through the door.

"What do we do?" the gangster asks, "Where do we go?"

"Up!" Chase shouts, "We'll go through the second floor through the ceiling!"

Stephen lifts his Ruger up and blasts a hole into the roof. Daryl grabs a desk and puts it below the hole.

"Let's go, Schroder!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen holds a chair on the desk as Daryl heads up and checks it out.

"We're good!" Daryl shouts, "There's more medicine stock up here! You're next Chase!"

Chase climbs up and Daryl helps him.

"Kid climb up!" the gangster shouts.

Stephen climbs up and his helped by Daryl as Chase grabs more of the stock. "They" manage to break into the room down below.

"Crap!" the gangster shouts.

"Grab on!" Stephen yells.

The gangster rushes up and is grabbed by Stephen.

"HEH that was close…" the gangster goes to say.

"They" heads for the gangster's leg, grab it, and bite down causing the gangster to scream in pain. The gangster coughs up blood.

"Please," the gangster says, "I'm a goner. Please!"

Stephen positions his Ruger to the head of the gangster and puts his finger near the trigger.

"Please!" the gangster shouts, "I'm begging you!"

Chase steps up.

"Your name," Chase says, "Please tell me your name. I swear I'll never forget it!"

"Brian Griffin," Brian replies.

"They" chomp down on Brian. Chase positions his SIG at Brian's head.

"Goodbye, Brian!" Chase says.

Chase shoots Brian and then the team escapes to the roof of Takagi Clinic.

"To save one person," Stephen says grinding his teeth, "We lost another. Thinking back on it now… that might have been the first defeat we'd known."

Stephen and his team jump off the roof and onto Kurinikku Avenue and run to Takagi Mall.

"We need to hurry up!" Chase shouts looking up to the sky, "We don't have much longer until it's dark out!"

Stephen grinds his teeth.

"Fuck!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen, Chase, and Daryl run as fast as they can.

"There's the mall!" Daryl points out.

Stephen and his team rush into the mall. Stephen and Daryl hide their weapons and then head for the old wife.

"We lost Brian on the way back," Chase explains, "But we managed to get the transfusion for the old lady. Brian risked his life for this mission and I'm glad we were able to see it through to the end. This is for Brian not you."

Chase hands April the transfusion and then Stephen, Daryl, and Chase head into Burger King of Takagi Mall as Molly, Saya, Noel, Bella, and Taz head for Dick's. April connects the blood transfusion to the old wife and starts giving the old wife the transfusion saving her for another week.


	27. Act 27: The Good, the Bad, and the DEAD

Saya, Molly, and Noel are staring at Bella.

"What do you think?" Noel asks, "Is it okay? Do your feet reach all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella replies.

"Don't say 'Yeah' to people older than you," Saya says petting Taz, "Say 'Yes.'"

"Sorry about that," Bella apologizes sticking her tongue out.

"Don't you think you'd be better off riding on the back of Daryl's bike?" Molly asks.

"I'm okay!" Bella shouts, "Just look! Here I go!"

Bella, wearing white biker gloves, rides the bike out of Dick's.

"Up we go," Bella says popping a stoppie.

Bella is headed straight for Abercrombie & Fitch.

"Watch out!" Saya shouts.

Bella pops a wheelie stopping on the front display.

"Goodness gracious," Noel says holding her hand over her mouth, "Wait that sounded like an old lady!"

"I'll admit she's good," Saya says.

"Maybe I'll ride on the back of her bike," Molly says embarrassed causing Noel to laugh.

Bella puts up a peace sign while in a wheelie. Meanwhile Stephen, Daryl, and Chase are sitting at a table in Burger King.

"I'm just saying we should discuss this sooner rather than later," Daryl explains.

"There's nothing to talk about," Stephen says.

"I'm tired and want to just relax," Chase sighs.

"No!" Daryl yells, "That's no way to be! We have to think this over now!"

"Why?" Stephen asks glaring.

"It's no different than obsessing over the questions you get wrong on a test," Daryl replies, "Okay? We let a brave man die. Why? How?"

"But we had no choice!" Stephen shouts slamming his hands on the table.

"Wrong," Daryl states, "We failed. We let you guard the front door by yourself, Stephen. We've done well just following your lead so far but in the clinic, it was a mistake. With the little that we had to carry back, we didn't need three people going into the consultation room. Two would have been enough!"

"Two?" Stephen questions, "So Brian or…"

"We don't have to talk about that right now!" Daryl shouts.

"Stop!" Chase yells, "I'm the one who fucking shot him. I killed Brian."

"That is why," Daryl explains, "That's why we have to understand why it happened."

Outside of Burger King are Molly, Saya, and Noel.

"I didn't know Schroder had it in him," Noel says.

"Guess he only saves that face for his fans," Saya states.

"What the hell?" Noel questions, "Just because Schroder's getting along with Chase doesn't mean you have to be in a pissy mood!"

"Do you know what people fear more than anything?" Molly asks.

"Coming face-to-face with someone who wants to kill them," Saya replies playing with her hair.

"And knowing that they've killed somebody," Molly says, "The fear of being killed! The fear of killing! Both of these are enough to give even the toughest guys post-traumatic stress disorder!"

"Then we," Noel goes to say.

"'They're' 'Them!'" Molly shouts, "'They're' not human! That's why we've decided! To guard our hearts above anything else! I don't know who it was who started calling 'Them' 'Them' but I'm grateful to him! I'm sure that he realized we would be fighting 'Things' that were supposed to be human!"

"I agree, but is that really all?" Saya asks.

"As if!" Molly replies, "To had to see my Mom and Dad to accept that everything has changed! You two must have something or rather somebody, who faced the horrors for you head on!"

Noel and Saya think of Stephen.

"That's what Chase and Stephen are for Daryl right now!" Molly mentions, "Something to save himself from the pain!"

"Um, what about Nurse April and Bella?" Noel asks.

"Nurse April play many roles: from driver to doctor and overall 'adult,'" Saya replies, "That's her salvation."

"As for the little squirt," Molly says.

April, holding Taz, and Bella are heading for Molly, Saya, and Noel.

"Hey, Molly!" Bella smiles, "Molly, who's 'the squirt?'"

Molly grabs Bella's cheek and pulls it.

"You duh!" Molly glares.

Chase comes to the outside of Burger King.

"What the fuck?" Chase questions, "You're all here. Then get your asses in here."

The girls all head into Burger King.

"What I want to say is…" Noel goes to say.

"I know!" Molly mentions, "Stephen and Daryl are the ones in real danger! If this keeps up, they'll really crack before too long."

"Then what do we do?" Noel asks.

"It's easy," Saya replies, "We should do everything we can. If you want to survive along with them."

"WH," Noel blushes, "What is that supposed to mean."

"I'm just not about to deny my own womanhood," Saya explains.

Noel becomes nervous.

"I'm hoping that damn cop has got his family by now," Chase says, "He should be coming back soon but I guess I'm stuck helping everyone."

Saya sits beside Stephen.

"You look tired," Saya mentions, "I can tell you haven't rested today."

"Here's an energy drink!" Noel says placing a drink before Stephen.

"It says it's for sexual performance," Saya states.

"Look, uh, I just made a mistake!" Noel blushes, "I didn't mean anything by it."

Chase notices the sun going down.

"We should all head to be for the night," Chase says.

Everyone agrees and for the rest of the night they head to bed. At eight in the morning on April eleventh the team meets back up at the Burger King and when entering Taz runs to the window.

"Taz!" Bella shouts, "What's the matter?"

Taz barks at the window as Bella looks out.

"Ah," Bella says.

"Bella?" Daryl questions.

Everyone looks out the window and sees a police officer as one of "Them."

"That's," Daryl says.

"Chase there's," Bella says.

Chase notices the police officer and smirks.

"So you kicked the bucket?" Chase questions, "I knew I should have never let you leave."

The redheaded female and half bald man are outside the Burger King.

"Looks like no one is coming to save us anymore," Chase smirks, "It's no use. We're dead. We're dead!"

Chase starts laughing.

"Chase!" Stephen shouts, "Chase!"

Chase looks at Stephen laughing.

"Chase!" Stephen yells, "Calm the fuck down!"

The redheaded female and balding man rush to tell the others about the police officer. Chase starts walking off as he continue to laugh.

"Just where in the fuck are you going?" Stephen asks.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here," Chase replies, "Where else is there to go?"

"That's too dangerous!" Daryl shouts.

"Fuck off you hick!" Chase yells.

Chase walks out of Burger King.

"Looks like he's lost it," Daryl says, "We can't rely on the police officer or police force as a whole, for that matter."

"The policeman who went to get his family is dead!" the balding man states to the others.

Bella runs to Stephen.

"Mister!" Bella shouts.

Stephen looks to everyone.

"We were originally planning on leaving tomorrow, but," Stephen explains. "I think we should leave now."

"That's awfully soon," Daryl laughs.

"If you've got any objections, say them now!" Molly shouts, "Some of those people from before heard what Chase said! Get it? They know that help's not coming now, okay? There's no way they'll keep order now… Not after the way they acted before."

"The police are supposed to protect us!" the smoker shouts, "Inexcusable! The police these days are so lax!"

"What are we supposed to do now?" the redheaded woman asks.

"We look for somewhere safe," the brown haired man replies.

"And just where would that be?" the redheaded woman responds.

"A police station or someplace similar," the brown haired man answers.

"But how do we get there?" the blond man questions, "The cars don't run, remember? And if we walk, we'll end up zombie lunch, like that cop."

"Those students!" the redheaded woman shouts, "We'll go to the police with them…"

"I would not be so sure about that," Scott explains, "They only act in their own self-interest. Just think about it. The world hasn't been like this all that long, and already they're totting around guns and running amok. They've even stashed some bikes at the exits to use in an escape."

"Yeah but they stopped a certain idiot who tried to rape a woman," the redheaded woman says.

"What'd you say, you old hag?" Scott asks.

"Who are you calling a hag?" the redheaded woman replies.

"You, you ugly bitch!" Scott shouts.

"Enough of that!" the balding man shouts, "We can't rely on those high schoolers!"

"Punk kids these days are all lazy bums!" the smoker shouts.

"Shut up, you old geezer," the blond man says.

"Either way, we'll escape and get to safety," the balding man explains.

"Is that even necessary?" Scott asks, "This place is stocked with plenty of water and food! If we just barricade the entrances, those monsters will never get in here! Why not save the hurry for when our stock runs out?"

"The only thing we're short on is girls who'll spread their legs for you!" the redheaded woman blurts.

"Say that again!" Scott yells.

"We're going to die," the crazy teen says holding a knife.

"You, what on Earth are you?" the balding man asks.

"We're all going to die," the crazy teen says, "Help's not coming! There are no safe places! We'll die and then we'll all become monsters!"

"Listen here," the blond man states, "Don't go mixing me up in your theory."

"I'm a huge fan of movies where the dead come back to eat the living!" the crazy teen says, "So I know! It's no use! We can't do anything about it! Those high schoolers will be eaten sooner or later! Having guns doesn't make any difference! We and all of humanity are done for!"

"Don't mix movies with reality!" the smoker shouts dropping his cigarette, "How did your parents raise you?"

"Hey, old man!" the brown haired man shouts, "What if you caused a fire? The sprinkler system's not working, and there are no firefighters anymore!"

"What did you say?" the smoker asks walking off, "If you're that worried about it, you put it out!"


	28. Act 28: DEAD Rush and DEAD Lovers

"Sheesh!" the brown haired man shouts, "You senile old fool!"

"I hear that, you brat!" The smoker shouts.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the brown haired man asks.

The old wife and old husband are walking out of the Kohl's.

"Where are you two going?" Scott asks.

"This is… we," the old husband replies, "We just thought we'd get some fresh air on the roof."

"Aren't you a little casual considering the circumstances, old man?" Scott asks.

Inside a Katherine's Plus Size store is Stephen and his team. April has changed clothes. April is now wearing a black tank top, a pink dress shirt unbuttoned, a long white skirt, brown knee high socks, and long white boots.

"You hid the guns h-here?" Noel asks.

Daryl is pulling his Browning rifle out of a bra sales box as Stephen pulls out a vest.

"Whose idea was it?" Molly asks.

Daryl has a bra on his head as Stephen and Daryl point to each other laughing.

"I'll admit, it's a good hiding place," Noel admits looking at April, "After all only really well-endowed women would even look in here."

"A total perv!" Bella shouts.

Daryl throws on a vest and puts ammo in the pockets as Stephen throws on a shoulder harness and stocks it with ammo.

"I've only got about a hundred more bullets left on the rifle," Stephen mentions.

"I've only got thirty more rounds," Daryl mentions, "If we want to keep using these things, we're going to need more ammo. I highly doubt the police or military would give us any, so maybe a gun shop?"

"I think there's one to the south," Stephen states.

"They've probably been ransacked by now," Daryl explains, "So the chances are slim. Now listen Stephen, I know it's tough, but…"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Stephen asks.

"Just say what's on your mind," Daryl replies, "I don't want to be on bad terms with you. If we're going to survive this…"

"You're such a pessimist," Stephen says.

"Though I probably am too," Daryl laughs.

"Um… as far as the bullets go," Noel mentions, "I only use mine in place of my spear, plus firing it only brings 'Them' in swarms so we don't really need them."

"The ammo's the only thing letting me keep fighting the way you and Akiyama have been, Noel," Daryl sighs.

"Don't you have your bow?" Noel questions.

"Oh yeah," Daryl says, "I almost forgot."

"And I'm sorry," Noel apologizes, "I didn't mean what…"

"Noel!" Stephen shouts, "Don't worry about it. We've all got it tough one way or another."

Molly looks annoyed at Stephen and Noel.

"Um, uh," Noel goes to say, "Stephen…"

Saya stomps her foot.

"I want to go over where we're headed from here!" Say shouts.

Noel glares at Saya as Stephen sighs. Meanwhile by the parked bikes Stephen and team set up, the scared teen has snapped and his holding a knife and heading for a door.

"They intend to make themselves the only ones who come out on top?" the snapped teen asks, "They tried to make a fool out of me… We'll they'll get what's coming to them… it's almost like they set these up just for me."

The snapped teen goes to open the door.

"Stop!" a man shouts, "Don't open that door!"

"I can make it," the snapped teen says, "I won't lose. I can handle those monsters!"

The snapped teen opens the door.

"I… I can do it!" the snapped teen years.

Back near Katherine's Plus Size Store, Saya is talking.

"I want to review where we're going from here!" Saya states, "We had a plan! But it's already fallen apart! Our plan to 'leave tomorrow morning' has become 'leave this instant!' In other words… things aren't necessarily going to go the way we hoped! We have to think up a Plan B. Our top objective is for Jeff, for Stephen and Sniegowski to confirm their parents' safety!"

Noel glares at Saya as she squeezes Stephen's shirt sleeve.

"We're all in agreement with that, I take it?" Saya asks.

"Uh, yeah," Stephen replies, "After Schroder and I have confirmed that it's safe from the second story of the emergency staircase, we'll open the emergency doors…"

"Our number one goal after verifying that their parents are safe is to find a way to escape to a secure location!" Saya blurts, "In the event that we find otherwise…"

"We start checking other places where their parents could be," Molly adds, "Starting with the closest ones. The Kurenai Police Station then Kodomojidai Elementary School."

"Uh, what if they're not there?" April asks.

"Then," Stephen goes to reply making a fist.

"I don't want to think about it, but" Noel replies, "We end it there! After that we just focus on all of us surviving. That's all."

"You could give up on them that easily?" Molly asks.

"It's not giving up," Noel replies, "But there's nothing else we can do."

Bella pulls on Noel's skirt so Noel pats her head.

"If that happens," Saya continues, "It will be trickier to decide where to go from there, but we should travel by bicycle for as long as we can. Schroder, how do you propose we proceed?"

"I've read it before in the newspapers," Daryl responds, "But if I'm not mistaken, in military lingo this kind of situation is called R.O.E. Rules of Engagement! Our current objective is to located Stephen's and Noel's Mom and Pop and join up with them! In other words, we have to act accordance with what will achieve that objective! In our current situation, to fulfill our goal we have to behave like the Navy Seals storming enemy territory!"

"We avoid contact with 'Them' to the best of our abilities!" Molly blurts holding her Glock G17, "And if we do come across 'Them…'"

"We run!" Bella shouts, "And if we can't get away..."

"Screaming or firing our guns would be bad," April mentions.

"Listen to you all," Noel says looking down, "It feels like we're forcing you into this."

"Noel's right," Stephen states, "I said this before, but everything we've discussed beyond this point only benefits Noel and me. There's no reason for you to all come along!"

"Isn't it a little late to be saying that?" Molly asks.

"Are you trying to act tough, Mister Stephen?" Bella questions.

"It's scary out there," April says, "But I prefer that to us getting separated."

"I've grown to like you both so there's no way I'm backing out," Daryl admits.

"So that's how it's going to be," Noel cries, "I see."

"Yeah and listen," Stephen says, "Thanks."

"Stephen since you have a katana I think you should use that instead," Daryl says, "I'll be using my bow."

"I'm just glad we got more options," Stephen admits.

"Options, huh?" Daryl questions, "So you've caught the bug too, eh, Stephen?"

"I learned it from a certain someone who knows way too much about this sort of thing," Stephen responds.

"Hey, hey," Bella says, "What about Bella? Doesn't Bella get a weapon?"

"Bella, you don't need one 'cos, uh…" Daryl goes to explain, "That's it! Yeah! I'm your weapon, Bella. Me! Me! And Stephen and Taz too! So you don't have to carry any weapons with you!"

"Okay!" Bella smiles.

Bella runs and jumps onto Molly's back.

"How long?" Stephen asks, "How long can we tell her it's okay to not carry a weapon?"

"I don't know," Daryl replies, "But for now, it's still okay."

"For now, huh?" Stephen questions.

"Hey," Daryl says, "Is it about Chase? You should try checking up on him."

"He snapped," Stephen states, "He's probably gone already."

"Everyone loses their cool every now and then," Daryl says putting his hand on Stephen's shoulder, "You don't want to have any regrets? Right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Stephen smiles, "You're absolutely right!"

Stephen runs off.

"Make it fast!" Daryl shouts, "I need you back here!"

Stephen runs and is stopped by Molly.

"If we had that brother of yours on our team," Molly explains, "He'd be pretty useful."

Stephen smiles and then runs off again.

"Don't fuck with me!" a voice yells.

Chase is on the roof of the mall.

"I think snapping on Stephen like that wasn't right," Chase sighs, "He probably wishes I did escape and ended up dead. Maybe I should just die."

"This is as far as we go," the old husband says, "It will all be fine."

Chase turns and sees the old wife and husband.

"What are you two doing over there?" Chase asks, "It's dangerous so close to the edge!"

"Oh… well, well," the old husband says, "What about you, youngster?"

"Uh, well I just thought I'd take a little breather," Chase lies.

"We sincerely thank you so much," the old husband says bowing with his wife.

"Thanks to you," the old wife says, "My life was prolonged a little more."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Chase blushes, "I didn't do much anyway! It was all thanks to my brother and his friends."

"That is not true," the old wife states.

"That's right," the old husband adds, "If not for you, those people down there would be without hope."

"Oh, don't say that," Chase says, "It doesn't matter if I'm here or not."

"Chase!" Stephen shouts.

Chase turns and see Stephen's on the roof catching his breathe.

"Stephen?" Chase questions.

"Chase!" Stephen shouts, "No brother! Come with us!"

Chase smiles.

"Huh?" Chase smirks, "Why'd I… ah! I mean! But I'm… I failed to do my job as being your brother, so Stephen, Stephen, I'm, Stephen I'm… I'm, Stephen, Stephen… I'm sorry! I'd love to join you and your friends if you can forgive me!"

Stephen walks over to Chase and puts his hand on his shoulder while looking off to roof.

"You're my brother," Stephen smiles, "Of course I'll forgive you. Now stop crying. You'll make me start you ass."

Chase laughs as does Stephen.

"Don't fuck with me!" a voice shouts.

Stephen and Chase hear the voice.

"Stephen?" Chase questions.

"Let's go!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and Chase run off into Takagi Mall.

"How I envy the young," the wife says.

"What you talking about?" the husband asks, "Back in the day, we wouldn't have quit either."

"I would have liked sons like them," the wife smiles holding her husband."

"Let's look forward to it in our next lives," the husband says.

The husband and wife take off theirs shoes and then shut the roof.


	29. Act 29: Dance with DEADs

Coming towards Takagi Mall are helicopters at three in the afternoon on April eleventh.

"It's just as the unmanned reconnaissance craft showed!" the pilot states, "On the roof of the mall, four thousand meters directly ahead of us are human figures!"

"You sure it's not 'Them' again?" the gunman asks.

"Activating FLIR confirmation!" the pilot remarks, "Their bodies are giving off heat! They're alive! They are alive! Lancer 6, Lancer 6. This is Seeker 1! Three survivors in need of rescue have been spotted! Now closing in on target! Sending in units!"

"They" have gotten into the mall as the blond, redheaded woman, and balding man are on the roof.

"All aircraft, this is Lancer 6!" Lancer 6 explains, "Commencing rescue operation!

"Roger!" the aircrafts reply.

"All aircraft, this is 6!" Lancer 6 reports, "Infected targets are dangerously close to survivors! Only use guns on the roof! I repeat, only use your guns! Watch your 30G cannons' range of fire."

"6, this is Lancer 1," Lancer 1 announces, "Now approaching targets on roof."

"Fire!" the pilot shouts.

Lancer 1 fires on "Them" blowing them apart with their bullets.

"Lancer 6, this is Seeker 1," Seeker 1 reports, "Several targets also detected on the emergency stairwell advancing toward the roof!"

"Lancer 1, this is Lancer 6," Lancer 6 announces, "Take out the emergency stairwell with a 96M missile."

"Roger," Lancer 1 replies, "Lancer 6, this is Lancer 1! Readying 96M to fire on emergency stairwell."

"Fire!" the pilot shouts.

Lancer 1 launches a 96M missile that explodes the emergency stairwell.

"Lancer 6, this is Seeker 1," Seeker 1 reports, "Emergency stairwell has been completely obliterated!"

"Seeker 1, this is Lancer 6," Lancer 6 announces, "Confirm status of survivors."

"They're in danger!" Seeker 1 reports, "The targets are closing in on them!"

"Roger!" Lancer 6 states.

One of "Them" goes to hop the barricade so the balding man puts a hedge clipper around their neck.

"Why do I have to do this?" the balding man asks.

The balding man clips off the head of "Them."

"What're they dawdling for?" the redheaded woman carrying a machete asks, "At this rate, we'll be zombie lunch!"

"Forget them!" the blond man with a wrench shouts, "Just fight!"

Seeker 1 starts firing on "Them" around the three survivors and then lowers themselves closer to the roof. Seeker 1 lowers two ropes.

"I said fight!" the blond man shouts.

"They're not seriously expecting us to climb up, are they?" the balding man asks.

"No!" the redheaded woman points.

Three army men drop down by the ropes.

"Don't move!" one army man shouts pointing his M249.

"This is why they came?" the redheaded woman cries.

The army men fire upon "Them" behind the three survivors.

"You are all in danger!" the army man shouts, "Get down! Is there anybody inside the building?"

"Nobody!" the redhead woman shouts down on her knees, "They all! They all!"

"Shit!" the army man shouts looking across the roof, "They're coming from over there!"

"Lancer 6, this is Dog 6," Dog 6 reports, "Requesting backup! Please target the emergency exit to the roof with your guns! No survivors within! If you fire from the west, the victims and rescue party will be out of fire range!"

"Roger," Lancer 6 responds.

Lancer 6 fires at "Them."

"Party 2!" Dog 6 shouts, "More targets spotted thirty meters ahead! Launch the grenades! On my command!"

Party 2 gets grenades ready.

"Fire!" Dog 6 shouts.

Part 2 launches the grenades exploding "Them." The remaining "Them" get shot down.

"All targets have been neutralized," Dog 6 announces, "The roof is secure."

Dog 6 takes off his helmet

"Good job," Dog 6 says.

"Aw, well, thanks," the balding man says.

The blond man puts a cigarette in his mouth and so Dog 6 lights it.

"Ah, thanks," the blond man thanks.

"We can get out of here via helicopter shortly," Dog 6 announces.

"I'm surprised you could make it here," the blond man admits.

"We came via a costal transport ship," Dog 6 explains, "An unmanned reconnaissance craft found you guys. Though we go pretty much anywhere we're ordered."

"I don't mean that…" the blond man says, "I'm talking about that EMP attack that wiped out pretty much every electronic device."

"You sure know your stuff, don't you?" Dog 6 asks, "That nuclear warhead was detonated over Koutetsu, so there are plenty of areas that remain unaffected. But since our targets can spring up pretty much anywhere, we can never be too sure. Still where did civilians like you hear about that anyway? The information network in this area's been all but destroyed, hasn't it?"

"It wasn't us!" the redhead woman replies, "It was those crazy high schoolers…"

"High schoolers?" Dog 6 questions, "Are they still inside?"

"No, they escaped," the balding man responds.

"Escaped by themselves?" Dog 6 questions, "Without saving you adults?"

"How do I put it?" the balding man asks, "Those kids were…"

"Quite the opposite…" the redhead woman states.

Three hours earlier that once scared teen snaps and attacks the crazy teen with a knife.

"Don't fuck with me!" the snapped teen shouts.

"No way," the crazy teen says, "Shit. You're shitting me!"

The snapped teen laughs shocking everyone.

"Ow!" the crazy teen shouts moving around on the floor, "Mommy! Mommy!"

The snapped teen runs off.

"That kid suddenly stabbed him!" the brown haired man blurts.

"What do we do?" the redhead woman asks, "What do we do? He looks like he's in awful pain!"

"We should treat him, quick!" the smoker shouts.

"How?" the redhead woman asks, "You do it!"

"I don't know how to do it either," the smoker replies lighting a cigarette.

The blond man runs off.

"You're running away?" the brown haired man yells.

"I'm going to call for that nurse!" the blond man shouts.

The blond man runs and sees "Them" inside the mall.

"They're… they're coming in!" the blond man yells, "They're coming in through the emergency exit!"

In the Kohl's the others are shocked making the smoker drop his cigarette.

"Get me that furniture over there!" Scott yells.

"Furniture?" the smoker questions.

"What the hell for?" the redhead woman asks.

"We'll block the stairs with furniture!" Scott replies, "We're giving up the first floor! We have to!"

The blond man has ran away from Kohl's.

"You gotta be kidding me!" the blond man shouts, "You gotta be…"

The blond man runs into April's breasts and falls down onto his butt.

"WHA?" the blond man blurts, "Emergency! Stab-bed! Getting in!"

Saya shakes the blond man.

"If you're a real man, then stand tall and speak!" Saya shouts, "Take three deep breaths!"

"They're planning to give up the first floor and create a barricade with furniture!" the blond man shouts.

Molly sees "Them" coming in.

"It's no use!" Molly states, "We don't have enough hands or time. We're better off giving up the whole place! First we'll take the second floor emergency stairwell…"

"There's always the fire escape," Noel mentions.

"I hate high places," April shivers.

"Is that the only problem here?" Chase asks.

"If we listen to that, we're dead meat," Bella says holding Taz who barks.

"I'll take the lead!" Stephen states, "Schroder will bring up the rear! Don't fire unless you're in absolute danger!"

"Hey!" the blond man questions, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Figure that out for yourself," Chase replies, "It's all OVE – That is, things are different now. So figure it out for yourself. I sure as hell made up my mind. I'm no cop."

The blond man is shocked as Stephen, Daryl, Molly, and Noel are impressed. Saya sees a female "Them" and goes after "Them."

"We'd best hurry," Saya explains stabbing "Them" in the mouth, "We don't have any time left!"

"Let's go!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and his team rush away holding their weapons.

"It was impressive," the blond man admits, "I couldn't believe they were actually high schoolers! I was pretty shocked, but I realized after that…"

"You realized?" Dog 6 asks, "What did you realize?"

"Age doesn't mean a thing!" the blond man shouts.

Around noon, Stephen and his team are running through Takagi Mall to get out.

"This way!" Stephen shouts.

The blond man is following Stephen's team.

"Weren't you just going to save yourselves?" the blond man asks.

"That's the plan," Noel winks, "But first…"

"It's what you call 'men's code!'" Saya announces, "We're all each other's esprit de corps!"

Two of "Them" are heading for Scott.

"Don't tell me this is game over!" Scott shouts.

"Time to hit reset!" Stephen yells.

Stephen forces his Emperor Katana through the mouth of the female "Them" making her fall down on top of Stephen.

"Whoa!" Scott blurts.

The man "Them" goes after Stephen.

"Bro!" Chase shouts.

Chase swings a steel bat and hits the male "Them" in the face impressing Daryl, shocking Scott, and upsetting Stephen. Chase and Scott laugh as another two of "Them" appear behind Chase. Noel quickly jumps and stabs the male "Them" in the mouth with her bayonet.

"I hate that I'm getting used to this!" Noel shouts.

Saya slashes the head off the female "Them" with her Dragonfly Katana.

"You're not even close to where I am!" Saya smirks.

"Hey you guys," Scott says.

"What?" Stephen asks seeing Noel and Saya glare at each other.

"Just who are you?" Scott asks.

"Uh, yeah," Stephen replies.

Noel stabs another "Them" as Saya slashes the heads off another "Them" while Daryl shoots an arrow into one of "Them." Meanwhile the brown haired man and balding man carry furniture around. The blond man is annoyed at the smoker while the crazy teen is crying for the redhead woman.


	30. Act 30: Duty and the DEAD

"That's a good questions," Stephen sighs.

Molly gets scared.

"They're coming from over there too!" Molly shouts pulling out here Glock G17, "I'm gonna shoot! Okay?"

April plugs Bella's ears as Bella covers Taz's ears.

"Ah!" Daryl shouts, "Wait! Fucking wait! No, don't!"

"And why should I not, hick?" Molly asks, "If you're gonna be like that, then I have an idea or two."

"They're over fifty meters away!" Daryl replies, "Without proper practice, you'll never hit them with a pistol! Besides…"

"What?" Molly questions.

"Our leader hasn't given us the command to fire!" Daryl shouts.

Stephen puts his hand on Molly's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Molly apologizes.

"Don't worry," Stephen states, "You didn't do anything wrong. You did nothing wrong, Molly. You warned us, Really, I should have noticed 'They' were over there."

"Put a cap on all the hero talk," Molly blushes, "'They're' still practically on top of us, see?"

"Oh boy," Stephen says.

"Now you freeze up!" Saya snaps.

"Stephen!" Noel shouts.

"Shall we change our plan?" Saya asks.

"Has anything ever gone according to plan?" Stephen replies, "Schroder and Chase will secure the exit for us! Noel and Molly will cover Nurse Bellamy and Bella! Saya and I will bring up the rear!"

"Mister!" Bella blurts.

Stephen looks at Bella.

"Can I bring a bike with me?" Bella asks.

Stephen puts a thumbs up making Bella happy.

"What about us?" the redhead woman asks.

"How should I know?" Stephen replies.

"What do you mean, 'How should I know'?" the blond man asks, "Come on!"

"We have an injured with us!" the balding man states.

"Ok," April says putting her thumb up, "His life isn't in danger!"

"Decide whether you want to run away with us or hole yourselves up on the roof and fast!" Stephen states.

"How irresponsible!" the smoker shouts, "Extremely irresponsible! What would your parents think of you?"

"We're going to search of those parents right now," Stephen explains, "And we're just high schoolers, after all."

"I'm running with them," Scott states, "Staying here won't amount to shit!"

"What?" the redhead woman asks, "You're running away too?"

"I don't mean to put pressure on your freedom to choose, but," Saya goes to explain, "You'd better make up your minds fast… see 'Them' coming?"

Chase and Daryl are running for the emergency stairwell.

"Daryl!" Chase shouts.

"What?" Daryl asks pointing his compound bow.

"The stairwell is here!" Chase replies.

Chase and Stephen head out the door and see many of "Them."

"There, there are so many," Chase says.

"We'll never get through on bikes," Daryl says, "We have to draw 'Them' away with something or else. I could pick 'Them' off right here…"

Chase remembers something.

"Wait right here!" Chase shouts.

"Huh?" Daryl questions, "Okay."

Chase runs back into Takagi Mall and towards Stephen and the others.

"What?" Molly asks, "What's the matter?"

"Did something happen?" Stephen asks.

"I'm going after something we can use!" Chase replies, "Help me out!"

"I'll escort him!" Noel shouts.

"Thanks!" Stephen says.

"Ah, here it is!" Chase mentions coming to the Phantom Fireworks store.

"What do you need from here?" Noel asks.

"Fuck, regular fireworks won't do," Chase replies, "I need the poppers!"

Noel catches a bag of fireworks.

"Are you talking about bang snaps?" Noel asks.

"Yeah!" Chase blurts, "We'll need firecrackers and pinwheels too!"

"What do you need those for?" Noel asks.

Chase puts all the fireworks into a brown bag.

"Here give this to Bella!" Chase states.

"Are you sure we shouldn't test them first?" Noel asks.

"Good point," Chase replies, "You got a lighter on you?"

"Get a clue!" Noel shouts, "I'm only a high schooler!"

"Okay then where the fuck can I get a lighter?" Chase asks.

Chase notices the smoker so he goes to run for him.

"I found the lighters!" Noel shouts.

Chase snatches the lighter out of the smoker's hand and lights the firecrackers.

"What's the big idea?" the smoker asks.

"Smoking in public spaces is prohibited!" Chase replies throwing the firecrackers.

The firecrackers lands on the head of a female "Them" and goes off attracting "Them" towards the sound.

"Fucking A!" Chase shouts.

"That's right!" Molly blurts, "I shoulder have figured that out sooner!"

"Why you, Molly?" Bella asks.

"Because I'm me!" Molly replies.

"Bella!" Chase shouts.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"Don't worry about it!" Chase replies handing the brown bag to Bella, "I'll tell you!"

"Everyone!" Saya blurts, "'They're' coming again!"

"We're going to escape through the emergency stairwell!" Stephen yells, "Noel!"

Noel orders April, Molly, and Bella towards the emergency stairwell.

"Huh?" the redhead woman questions, "WAI- Where are you going all of a sudden?"

"We're dead." the crazy teen laughs, "We're dead."

"Youth these days are a lost cause!" The smoker states.

"I can't keep up with those guys!" the brown haired man mentions, "I'm going to the roof! What about you?"

"I… I…" the balding man says.

"They" appear and attack the brown haired man. The balding man sees this and runs.

"No!" the balding man shouts, "No! Don't eat me!"

"N…Now you look here!" the smoker shouts, "Hold it!"

The smoker is backed into a wall by "Them."

"Why?" the smoker asks, "Why? The dead walking around, eating people is just ridiculous! This can't… This can't be! I won't accept it! I won't!"

The smoker is eaten alive as the crazy teen is running with a knife and stabs "Them."

"This! This is it!" the crazy teen shouts, "When fleshing eating corpses run amok, you gotta have this scene!"

The crazy teens run around swinging his knife until he is eaten by "Them." Stephen and his team are now running towards the emergency stairwell with the blond man and redhead woman.

"Hey, kid," the blond man says.

"What?" Stephen asks.

"If you get in touch with anybody," the blond man says.

"I'll let them know," Stephen replies, "If we make it alive!"

Everyone reaches the stairwell where Daryl is. The redhead woman and blond man walk up the stairs.

"You should escape with us," Stephen says.

"Challenges and adventure just aren't my thing," the blond man mentions, "See ya!"

"Good luck!" Stephen smiles.

Chase looks up to the roof.

"We're not abandoning them," Daryl says, "They chose for themselves!"

"Molly," Stephen says.

"We can make it!" Molly explains, "We'll put the squirt and Nurse Bellamy in the middle, and Stephen and Akiyama in the front! Daryl and Chase will bring up the rear! Sniegowski and I will take the flanks! We have to maintain this formation at all costs! It's the same defense tactic our army's convoy trucks used in Vietnam and Iraq! Any questions?"

"Um," Scot says raising his hand.

"What?" Molly asks, "You fugly behemoth!"

"If those flesh-eaters start to surround us…" Scott goes to ask annoyed.

"We'll keep 'Them' away using bang snaps and firecrackers!" Molly replies.

"All right," Stephen smiles.

Everyone runs down the emergency stairwell. April carries the bike down as Stephen unlocks the door.

"Nurse, the bike!" Bella blurts, "The bike!"

"Yes?" April questions catching her breath.

Bella rides the bike towards them and throws snap bangs at "Them" causing "Them" to wonder off.

"Wow!" Noel cheers.

"My position has fallen," Molly admits.

Everyone takes their positions Molly planned out. Stephen and Saya have their katanas out, Daryl is holding his crossbow, Noel has her Springfield M1A1 Super Match with bayonet, Scott has a wooden baseball bat, and Chase has a steel baseball bat. Molly is holding her Glock G17 and throwing fireworks.

"I think we're gonna make it," Stephen says.

"Hopefully," Saya says.

"Save me!" the scared teen from before shouts.

Everyone turns to see the scared teen crying on the top of a white van with "Them" around him.

"Save me!" the scared teen cries, "Please save me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"He's the one who opened the emergency exit," Stephen says.

"I can't think of anyone else it could have been," Saya admits.

"Guess I don't have a choice," Scott mentions, "I'm gonna go save him."

Stephen looks at Scott.

"What?" Scott questions, "Let's just say I've had a change of heart. I want to show that I'm an adult other than lusting after the hot nurse."

"It's dangerous, sir!" Bella shouts.

"'Sir,' huh?" Scott questions running, "I ain't that old!"

"What do we do?" Saya asks.


	31. Act 31: The DEAD Badge of Courage

"A group of about two hundred closing in at five o'clock!" Daryl shouts, "It's gonna be tight!"

"Is it okay to use the rest of the fireworks?" Bella asks.

Chase looks around and then takes off.

"I'm going to back him up!" Chase shouts.

"Chase!" Stephen yells, "It's too dangerous!"

"Bro I'll be okay!" Chase shouts, "I promise!"

Stephen goes to run off but Saya stops him.

"Saya!" Stephen shouts.

"No, don't go," Saya says.

"Saya!" Stephen yells.

"I'm not saying this because I like it!" Saya shouts, "We abandoned the people inside to fulfil our goal! It's the same now!"

The scared teen is crying on the white van.

"Save me, save me!" the scared teen cries.

"If you're a man, then stop crying and fight!" Scott yells.

Scott sees "Them" coming.

"Damn it all!" Scott shouts.

Chase throws some fireworks attracting "Them" away.

"Thanks kid," Scott smirks.

"It's Chase dammit!" Chase shouts.

"Whatever," Scott says.

"Sorry," the scared teen says.

"You there!" Chase shouts, "This way! Quickly now!"

The scared teen falls off the van as they surround the three.

"Shit!" Scott yells kicking "Them," "What about the fireworks!"

"I used them all up!" Chase replies.

Scott punches one of "Them."

"Outta the way!" Scott yells.

A female "Them" bites the shoulder of Scott.

"Shit!" Chase shouts.

Chase pulls out his SIG.

"Get the fuck off him!" Chase shouts.

Chase shoots "Them"

"Look get outta here!" Scott yells, "You have to manage on your own after this!"

"But this is…" the scared teen says, "This is too much!"

"Get the fuck outta my sight, you damn brat!" Scott yells.

The scared teen runs as Scott is attacked.

"Scott…" Chase says.

Chase sees "Them" and starts firing his SIG. Chase sees "Them" surrounding the area.

"Bro…" Chase sighs.

"We can't abandon Chase!" Stephen yells.

"That's not what we're going!" Daryl shouts.

"Stephen!" Chase yells.

Everyone turns to Chase's direction.

"Bro you need to get the fuck out of here!" Chase yells, "Now! I can't have you die here!"

"Chase!" Stephen shouts, "You already fired those gunshots, if you raise your voice like that…"

"He knows," Daryl says, "He's doing it on purpose. He's doing it so we can get away."

"But why?" Stephen asks.

"Because we're high schoolers and he's an adult," Daryl replies.

"An adult?" Stephen questions, "He's only two years older than us!"

"Bro please don't let me," Chase yells, "Don't let me, don't let me turn into… turn into a monster! Please!"

Stephen takes his Ruger from behind his back and kneels down to aim for Chase.

"Thank you for understanding, Stephen!" Chase cries, "Survive for me!"

"I swear I will," Stephen cries, "I promise, Chase."

Stephen shoots the Ruger killing Chase. It is now one in the afternoon in Kurenai, Pennsylvania. Along Mon Street is one of "Them." Stephen sees this and shoots his Ruger killing "Them." The others turn to see more of "Them" appearing.

"What are you doing, Stephen?" Daryl asks, "You can't suddenly start firing out here!"

"Don't you realize 'They'll' come in swarms at the sound of the shots?" Noel asks.

"Then I'll kill 'Them,'" Stephen replies, "All of 'Them.'"

Stephen fires killing another "Them." Stephen turns around.

"See?" Stephen questions, "Easy."

"Why, you!" Noel shouts.

Stephen points his gun towards everyone and fires killing the "Them" behind Bella.

"There…" Stephen says.

Noel slaps Stephen across the face.

"Get a grip!" Noel shouts.

"But I can do this easily," Stephen says, "I…"

Noel slaps Stephen again.

"I…" Stephen goes to say.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Noel asks.

"But… but… I…" Stephen replies, "Shot… I shot so that… I shot…I had to shoot. I… I shot so… He told me to shoot. CH... CH… CH…"

Stephen drops to his knees crying.

"Chase told me!" Stephen shouts, "He said it right to my face! He told me to! He told me to shoot him!"

Everyone looks down besides Noel who's angry.

"Mister!" Bella shouts.

"Huh?" Stephen cries.

"If you yell, 'They' will come," Bella explains, "And, um… also… Bella has also lost someone. Her daddy."

Bella cries as does Stephen. "They" appear causing Taz to bark. Saya slashes at "Them" while Daryl fires an arrow at "Them."

"We need our leader to snap out of it!" Molly shouts.

"We still have ammo," Daryl says, "And at this point, we have to fire."

"But if we do…" Noel says.

"We'll have to put your homes on the backburner," Daryl explains.

"Huh?" Noel questions, "Why."

"If we keep heading to your houses," Daryl explains, "We'll have to contend with "Them" the entire way. And we'll run out of bullets."

"But! But!" Noel shouts, "My Mom!"

Daryl grabs April by the arm.

"Nurse, I need you," Daryl says.

"Huh?" April questions blushing, "Schroder, this isn't exactly the time or place…"

"It's not that," Daryl whispers into April's ear, "It's about Stephen! Nurse Bellamy. What's happening to him? Is he going to be able to function the way he used to?"

"I learned a little about this kind of psychosis during my college lectures, but," April replies, "It's called combat stress reaction. They used to call it shell shock. I think that's what he's going through right now."

"What does it mean?" Noel asks.

"It's when a straight-A honor student fails to get into any of the schools he applied for only a thousand times worse," April replies, "Because it's too much to take, it's like your brain shattering at the impact of a shell."

"In other words," Daryl says, "We can't just let him stay like this. If we tried hard, we probably could get to your parents' house, but… Stephen would die."

Noel almost starts crying.

"And if that happened," Daryl continues, "Akiyama would probably lose it next. And then it'd just keep spreading… Until we were all nonhuman by the end of the day."

"It's all because Stephen fired those shots," Molly says.

"Blaming Stephen won't make 'Them' go away," Daryl explains.

"I know that, but still!" Molly blurts.

"If it's okay with you two," Saya mentions, "There's too many of 'Them' coming, see? If you want to commit a double-suicide here, I won't try to stop you though."

"How about my Dad's place?" Noel asks.

"When you're in trouble," Daryl replies, "You gotta call the police!"

Noel and the team starting running down Mon Street. Stephen follows behind but puts his Ruger behind his back and pulls out his Emperor Katana. Daryl shoots "Them" with arrows as Saya slashes the heads off "Them."

"Where are you taking me, Schroder?" Saya asks.

"First we have to get on West Mitōshi Avenue!" Daryl replies, "That way we can't get surrounded by 'Them!' After that to Kurenai Police Station!"

"Sounds fun… Schroder!" Saya runs licking her lips and slashing "Them" in half.

Noel kicks "Them" as Daryl shoots arrows at "Them." Running up from behind everyone, Stephen jumps from a wall and slashes the head off one of "Them" about to attack Molly. Stephen lands and stands before everyone. April goes to stop from running and accidently has Taz fly in between her breasts. Stephen swings the blood off his katana and turns to the others with a serious face.

"Sorry about before," Stephen smirks, "And thanks Noel for slapping me across the face. And thanks Bella for helping me cry when I needed to the most."

Noel and Bella both smiles as do the others. Stephen turns to look down West Mitōshi Avenue.

"Great," Stephen smiles holding his Emperor Katana before him, "We can get through here!"

A gunshot is fired off.

"Just now," April says.

"A gunshot!" Molly shouts.

"They're safe!" Noel shouts squeezing Taz into April's breasts, "The police are okay! My Dad must be… He must be!"

Taz falls out of April's breast once Noel backs off.

"So let's get going," Stephen says, "To the Kurenai Station!"

Stephen and his team fight their way through "Them" down West Mitōshi Avenue.

"Cut it out!" Molly shouts.

Noel slams the back end of her rifle into "Them" as Molly pistol whips "Them" and Saya along with Stephen stab "Them" with their katanas.

"I hate guys who won't lay off!" Molly shouts.

"Agreed!" Saya shouts.

"Is that true, Nurse?" Bella asks.

"Well, it has its time and place," April replies.

Taz growls as Daryl and Stephen sigh.

"That's an adult woman, for you," Daryl says.

"What did you just say?" Stephen asks.

"You rather not know," Daryl replies.

Stephen's right eye twitches.

"Most likely I probably don't want to," Stephen says, "I already gone through enough pain as is. I don't think I can handle anything more for the rest of today."

Daryl smiles and shakes his head in agreement.


	32. Act 32: Assault on DEAD Precinct

While continuing down West Mitōshi Avenue, Stephen and his team arrive to the Kurenai Police Station that is abandoned besides a few of "Them."

"What's going on here?" Noel asks, "Why's it like this? I thought we hear a gunshot."

"I thought I was prepared for the worst," Stephen says, "But this is…"

"'Prepared?'" Noel asks, "What's that supposed to mean? What gives? Why won't you saying anything?"

Saya glares at Noel as Stephen grinds his teeth.

"Can you try speaking calmly?" Stephen asks.

"There is no way I'm going to be calm in a situation like this" Noel shouts, "M… My father was in there–"

"You think I don't know that?" Stephen asks.

Noel is crying as Daryl sees tire tracks on the ground.

"Mind if I butt in?" Daryl whispers into Molly's ears.

"There are lots of skid marks left on the road and parking lot," Molly says.

"Meaning a number of cars made a quick getaway," Saya says.

"Probably before that 'EE EM PEE' thing," April mentions.

"U-Um, there's a change they gathered a bunch of old cars that don't use electrical parts to escape with the survivors," Daryl says.

"Probably before we left the mall," Molly concludes.

"They all ran away?" Bella asks.

"We can't say for sure," Stephen replies, "That's why we're all going to confirm it for ourselves."

Stephen and his team enter the Kurenai Station. Bella takes her flannel off and gives it to April to put in a backpack.

"Looks like all the exits are locked," Molly says.

"Then why is this the only place that was left open partway?" Stephen asks.

"There's some blood on the floor," Noel replies, "Somebody came in afterward."

"How do we move from here?" Saya asks.

"First is ammo," Stephen replies, "Then information on Noel's Father."

"Of course," Molly says, "But what can we completely do with what little we know? So you want me to think something up?

"A leader needs his staff, right?" Stephen asks.

Molly blushes and heads for the station's map.

"Sniegowski," Molly says, "Did you ever hear where they kept their firearms?"

"All I know is there's a room for them," Noel replies, "Daryl where would their armory be? You're a fan of all things military, right?"

"Let me see, it'd have to be a convenient place for when they're being dispatched," Daryl responds, "So it should be on the first floor, and it won't be called an armory. It probably be called the artillery vault or hanger."

"Let's find these stairs!" Molly states.

"That's not enough to tell us where it is!" Stephen mentions.

"They wouldn't be so stupid as to point out the way to a room that they don't want outsiders in," Molly explains pointing at the map.

Stephen and the team head down the hall towards the stairs.

"There's no description on the room on the left end," Saya mentions.

"Schroder you take up the rear!" Stephen shouts.

"It's clear they were in a hurry," Saya remarks, "But there are no signs of a struggle… you think the inside might be clear?"

"It looked like they dealt with refugees outside," Stephen replies, "And I just remembered that the Kurenai Station house some special forces for the airport's back-up defenses, so they probably handle themselves pretty well."

Taz growls as a male and female "Them" come out of the restroom.

Saya stabs the male as Stephen stabs the female.

"These must be the guys who came in after the police and refugees made their escape," Stephen explains, "He was probably thinking he'd bandage up his lover here and then they both turned."

"Lover?" Saya questions.

Stephen points down to the pink flip phone that shows a picture of the couple.

"Hey, Stephen!" Noel says.

"What is it?" Stephen asks.

"The room with the guns is always locked so people who aren't personnel can't get in," Noel replies.

"We'll figure it out somehow," Stephen explains, "And if worse comes to worst, then I'll just blow down the door with this rifle."

"There it is!" Daryl shouts.

Stephen goes to the door and tries to open it.

"It's locked," Stephen says, "We have to punch in a code. Guess we'll have to go with this guy."

Stephen grabs his Ruger.

"No!" Daryl shouts, "It won't work unless you riddle it with holes. And I'm afraid of a ricochet."

"Maybe if I shot the hinge… ugh," Stephen says, "It doesn't look like it'd bust even with slug shots."

"The lock looks to be blackout-safe," Daryl explains, "But if all electrical devices died with the EMP then… I've got it! Does anybody remember when this building was renovated?"

"Right when my dad moved us here for his job," Noel replies, "I think I was in kindergarten or so."

"Drilling," Daryl smiles evilly, "If it's that old, then this system shouldn't withstand being drilled."

"You sure know your thieving skills," Molly says going through her backpack and pulling a drill out.

"This is a combat operation!" Daryl states taking the drill.

"You better thank me!" Molly shouts.

Daryl gets to work on the drill.

"It's… it's open!" Daryl huffs.

Taz barks up the stairs. A police officer "Them" is upstairs.

"Mr. Stridden," Noel whines.

"He ceased being that man when he was bitten," Saya explains.

Saya goes up and puts her kanata through Mr. Stridden and sees another "Them."

"I'll cover you!" Saya shouts, "Hurry up and find what you can!"

Stephen opens the doors revealing the artillery room. They check everything out and end up empty-handed.

"What is this?" Daryl questions, "There's nothing left…"

"Of course!" Molly shouts, "When they were dispatched all over the city, they brought their guns! Gosh darn it! I could have realized that!"

"That's enough!" Stephen shouts, "Molly, where else would they have INFOR–"

"Wait!" Daryl shouts.

"You better hurry," Saya states slashing the head off "Them," "There's no telling where 'They'll' pop up from next!"

"Evidence!" Daryl mentions, "An evidence storage room! Or contraband goods they couldn't keep at the bay or airport! There might be guns in there since they're not technically police property!"

Everyone heads out of the artillery room.

"The third floor, that's where it is!" Noel mentions, "He showed it to me once in junior high! I think I remember seeing guns in there!"

"Looks like we're going up," Stephen says, "Just don't forget that drill!"

Daryl grabs the magnum on the ground.

"They used you all up," Daryl cries.

Everyone heads up to the third floor.

"We'll take the lead!" Stephen shouts, "Saya, you bring up the rear!"

Stephen looks on the second floor.

"There aren't many," Stephen says, "Hurry!"

Stephen slashes at "Them" as Noel stabs "Them."

"There!" Stephen shouts, "At the far end! Hurry, and keep quiet!"

Saya sees a special forces main office room.

"Stephen, the most important thing right now is getting firearms…" Saya says, "That's what you're thinking in this situation, right?"

"Right!" Stephen replies.

Saya licks her lips.

"In that case," Saya says, "They're right… here!"

Saya stabs "Them" in the head having "Them" drop two guns. Daryl freaks out and grabs the guns from "Them."

"Ah! A Barrett REC7 with three spare magazines!" Daryl drools, "And this handgun's a Kimber 45ACP Pro Crimson Carry II and it's got two spare magazines!"

"Nurse," Bella says scared, "Daryl seems to be enjoying himself."

"Everyone's just trying to cope in ways that work best for them," April explains, "Daryl is no different."

"Here, Akiyama," Daryl says, "Please carry this."

"But I don't know how to use a gun," Saya responds taking the Kimber.

"I'll show you after…" Daryl goes to say, "Uh, just stick it to your leg."

"Oh, we should be okay with that, right?" Stephen asks.

"What we really need is ammo," Daryl replies.

Daryl finds the evidence room and drills himself in. Stephen and Daryl head inside.

"Where do we start looking?" Stephen asks.

"Our prefecture's organization wasn't tempered with yet," Daryl replies, "So look out for the detective section or anti-arms selection. Just the two anti-arms selections should do!"

Stephen grabs a briefcase and opens it revealing a Benelli 12 Gauge Super Black Eagle II Semi Auto.

"Whoa!" Stephen shouts, "A Benelli 12 Gauge Super Black Eagle II Semi Auto. It has two spare bullet boxes. Daryl, we can use this!"

Daryl takes the Benelli 12 Gauge Super Black Eagle II Semi Auto and hands Stephen the Barrett REC7.

"Huh?" Stephen questions, "There isn't much of a weight difference between this and the Ruger."

"They're both great for fighting with," Daryl explains, "That one's just as easy to use since it's semi-automatic that uses short-stroke gas pistons! And you just put in magazines like the Ruger!"

As Bella finds a flashlight, Stephen and Daryl place a Smith & Wesson SD9 VE Semi-Automatic, Jericho 941, FN Herstal FNX-9 9mm, MP5SFK, and ammo for their old guns on a table.

"As for the other guns," Daryl continues, "These will surely help us out when it comes to fighting 'Them.'"

"Daryl," Bella says.

"Huh?" Daryl asks, "What is this?"

Bella lights the flashlight on her face.

"We can use this!" Bella says creepily.

Daryl falls to the ground scared.

"Huh?" Stephen questions, "What's the matter?"

"What?" Molly asks, "What happened? Argh, that does it! I'm supposed to be a genius, but I keep messing up!"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Stephen asks.

"We should have tested out the electric appliances at that Home Depot!" Molly replies, "Of course we should've realized that the dry cell batteries would still be working! Argh! Stupid me, stupid me!"

"Molly!" Daryl shouts.

"What is it?" Molly questions, "You hick!"

"We can't help it now," Daryl responds, "And there's no such thing as a perfect being."

April grabs the flashlight and shines it on her breasts making Daryl happy.

"Though I think we do have a problem with people who are too imperfect, don't you?" Molly asks.

"Is that everything we need?" Stephen asks.

"Yeah," Daryl replies as he hands the Smith & Wesson to Stephen, the Jericho to Noel, and keeps the FN Herstal and MP5SFK for himself.


	33. Act 33: DEADlock

"Are we ready to head out?" Saya says with the gun around her leg shocking both Molly and Noel.

"What kind of get up is that?" Noel asks.

"Is it inappropriate?" Saya replies.

"Very!" Noel shouts, "Argh! God!"

"Let's go!" Stephen shouts, "Saya! Where to next?"

"Sniegowski, where's the communication control center?" Molly asks.

"The top floor!" Noel replies.

The team heads for the stairs and see "Them." Stephen uses his Emperor Katana and slashes at them as Noel whips "Them" with her rifle. Saya uses her Dragonfly Katana to slash down them too as Taz attacks some of "Them." Soon the team arrives to the communication control center.

"Clear!" Daryl states.

"And none of 'Them' are following us," Molly mentions, "Though we can't go thinking that we've taken care of all of 'Them' inside the building."

Stephen and the team enter the communication control center.

"This place is wiped out too," Stephen says.

"You can't expect the police to have an anti-EMP plan in place," Daryl explains.

Bella notices a light coming from within the room.

"The light's on over there, see?" Bella points.

"Huh?" Stephen questions.

"Let me through!" Molly shouts pushing Stephen and Daryl out of her way while running to the light.

Molly messes with the computer.

"The US-Alert is still live!" Molly shouts.

"'US?'" Stephen questions, "What's that?"

"A US-Alert!" Daryl responds, "The nationwide instant notification and emergency warning system! An automatic system received through satellite transmission that provides warning and information about earthquakes, tornadoes, missiles, and other dangers. They did have an anti-EMP plan set up!"

"Where's the electricity coming from?" Saya asks, "Is there some kind of power plant that's still working?"

"As if!" Molly replies, "It must be an emergency battery. Since the machine was on standby, it lasted this long."

"Like they have at hospitals," April mentions.

"Do you know how to use it?" Noel asks sitting.

"It's built so that anybody can access it!" Molly replies, "Argh, I give up! There's too much information we don't need, and I can't find the search software!"

Bella pushes a button on the keyboard for the computer.

"What did you do, you little squirt?" Molly asks.

"I just wanted to try pressing a button," Bella replies whining.

"I understand how you feel," Stephen thinks.

"Of all the," Molly says, "Ah…"

Molly reads the screen.

"What happened?" Bella asks.

"It's all thanks to you, squirt!" Molly replies patting Bella's head.

"Molly?" Stephen questions.

"The army is coming to Kurenai for a rescue operation," Molly responds.

"Rescue" Stephen questions, "Not recovery?"

Stephen and his team rush out of the communication control center and run downstairs.

"Look at the state the town is in" Molly responds, "They're right to get any living people out!"

"And when's all this supposed to happen, Molly?" Daryl asks.

"They day after tomorrow in the afternoon, and for only a few hours!" Molly replies, "They're so short on resources, it'll take everything they've got!"

"And where is the place?" Stephen asks.

Molly stops running.

"Kodomojidai Elementary School," Molly replies shocking everyone.

"The place where Stephen's Mother dearest should be," Saya says, "How convenient. This is an act of providence."

"Wait!" Noel shouts, "What about my Mom and Dad?"

"Earlier I recall saying that… that I thought I could help," Saya replies, "And the woman of the Akiyama Family never breaks their word."

"Noel," Stephen says putting his hand on her shoulder, "First your Father. Where's his office?"

"Uh, Ah, Right!" Noel smiles dashing off, "This way! On the right-hand side of this floor!"

Noel rushes and comes to the public safety room.

"Here!" Noel shouts.

Noel opens the door.

"Dad!" Noel shouts.

Inside there is nobody.

"Nobody…" Noel says, "There is nobody…"

"Saya, please stand guard for us," Stephen says walking into the room.

"Stephen, this is no time to be concerned about me," Saya blushes.

"Let's investigate," Stephen says putting his hand on Noel's shoulder.

Noel blushes as tears fill her eyes.

"Molly, Schroder, help us out," Stephen says.

"All the PCs are dead!" Molly shuts.

Noel goes to her Dad's desk as Stephen watches her.

"Schroder, you find anything?" Stephen asks.

April accidently runs into a whiteboard.

"Just a manual on how to escort the refugees," Daryl replies, "And it looks like it was written in a hurry…"

Noel is crying as Stephen becomes angry and swings his arm across the desk knocking stuff off.

"Dammit!" Stephen shouts, "There must be something here…"

"Oh my," April says, "You think it might be this?"

April grabs her boob and the whiteboard.

"That handwriting…" Noel cries, "It's my Dad's!"

Noel runs and hugs Stephen.

"Thank goodness!" Noel cries in Stephen's arms, "Thank goodness! Stephen! My Dad! My Dad's alive!"

April, Bella, and Daryl smile as Saya looks upset and Molly looks jealous.

"Um, Molly," Daryl says.

"It's not what you think!" Molly lies.

Molly points her Glock G17 at Daryl.

"It's this!" Molly states.

"Uh! Uh! ACK!" Daryl shouts, "I'm not bitten! I'm not!"

"The gunshot would be bad news, so there's no way I'm firing it," Molly explains, "But there's no way I can fight with brute force alone! I just don't like how it feels I'm the only one being left out!"

"You had a baseball bat," Daryl sighs.

"Well it was getting too heavy!" Molly shouts.

"I see it!" Daryl blurts.

"What're you getting so happy about, hick? Molly asks, "You think I'm still okay? I… I... I want to fight too! Just like you, Daryl!"

"Use this, then," Daryl explains handing over the MP5SFK machine gun to Molly, "With the MP5 series, when firing a single shot, the recoil comes after the bullet exits. So from a close range, you'll be able to hit your target if you aim from straight on. Since this is a semi-automatic, you'll never miss your mark, Molly!"

"Daryl," Molly blushes.

"The suppressor – I mean the silencer isn't something to have too much faith in though," Daryl continues, "The bullets don't travel at subsonic speeds, so there's going to be a sound emitted from the muzzle that any of 'Them' ahead of you will hear. And there's also…"

Molly tosses her Glock G17 at Daryl.

"I'm leaving it to you for now!" Molly winks, "I won't allow you to lose it, though!"

"O… Okay!" Daryl smiles.

Daryl and Molly smile at each other.

"Um, mind if I cut in?" Stephen asks.

Molly slaps Daryl as Noel, Saya, and April all make faces at her.

"What?" Molly questions, "Don't make that face!"

Stephen clears his throat.

"Noel's Father must be at Kodomojidai Elementary School," Stephen mentions, "And my Mom too! And the army rescue operation is the day after tomorrow. So there are only two things we have to do. First is go to Noel's house and confirm whether or not her Mom is safe. Then we head for Kodomojidai Elementary School!"

Everyone gets serious.

"Everyone are you with me?" Stephen asks.

Taz is peeing on Stephen's leg.

"Let's do it!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen freaks out about Taz peeing on him.

"Naughty Taz!" Bella yells, "Mister Stephen isn't a street pole!"

Taz barks as everyone laughs.

"I knew I wasn't cut out for this role," Stephen whines.

"You're cut out for it all right, Stephen," Saya smiles.

"More than you ever could be!" Noel admits.

Around two-thirty in the afternoon, the team exits Kurenai Police Station. It is about to storm in Kurenai, Koutetsu.

"Nobody here," Noel says.

"The weather seems to be taking a turn for the worse," Saya mentions.

"Isn't there a convenience store near here?" Daryl asks, "If it starts raining, it's going to be pretty tough without ponchos."

Stephen and the team head down West Mitōshi Avenue.

"It really looks like it's gonna come down," Stephen states.

"I think there's a convenience store at the end of the road up ahead," Noel mentions.

"Okay, then!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen and the team continue down West Mitōshi Avenue. At the US Army Reserve in Guntai, Koutetsu are Dan, Rob, and Rick.

"Did they say the airport's been annihilated?" a soldier asks.

"No, there were actually a few survivors," another soldier replies, "Apparently it's thanks to three crazy men part of the Koutetsu Police Force."

"Don't call them crazy," the other soldier states, "They're heroes."

"But one of them said," the soldier explains, "He's going back to town."

Rob is looking out the window of the army reserve building towards Kurenai, Koutetsu. Meanwhile at Kodomojidai Elementary School are many Kurenai Police Officers.

"Always be on the look out to make sure nobody's been bitten!" a police officer shouts, "Assistant inspector Sniegowski! Where has assistant inspector Sniegowski gone to?"

Charles and his female students arrive close to Kodomojidai Elementary School.

"Now then," Charles says stopping before arriving at the gate, "I trust everyone's okay with this."

Charles smiles evilly as his female students look back at him. The three then head for Kodomojidai Elementary School to get inside to safety while everyone gets ready for the storm that is about to hit the Koutetsu area of Pennsylvania.


	34. Act 34: DEAD in the Rain

Inside a 7-11 convenience store are Stephen and his team. Bella is looking out the front doors, eating a Snickers candy bar, and sees it starting to rain so she runs to the others. Meanwhile Stephen is getting a water bottle from Noel to use the toilet as April is looking at a box of condoms.

"It's starting to rain!" Bella states.

"But at least we got all the raingear," Molly says holding a poncho, "This way we don't have to get wet."

"It's such a variety," Noel sighs, "It's pretty incredible."

Daryl sees April holding the condoms.

"Ah, Nurse Bellamy," Daryl says, "May I see that?"

"Y-Y-You want to use them here?" April blushes.

"Daryl!" Molly shouts, "Do you want to start a gunfight?"

"I-It's not for that!" Daryl replies, "I want to use it for something else."

Daryl takes a condom out and rubs it.

"It's sticky," Molly blushes.

"I'm trying to wipe it clean," Daryl explains.

Daryl puts the condom on his gun's barrel.

"This way we can protect the inside of the barrel," Daryl explains.

"Oh!" Molly and April say.

"I never knew they could be used for that too," April admits.

"You mean against the rain?" Molly asks, "The gun goes bad if water ever gets in its barrel, right?"

"I'm not as worried about the rain as I am the mud and dust," Daryl replies, "Ah. I can put them on your guns too, Molly, Sniegowski…"

"That's fine," Molly blushes taking a condom, "I'll do it myself."

Molly goes to put the condom on the barrel of her gun.

"This is my first time putting one on," Molly admits.

"AHH, AHH, not like that," April explains.

"Hey, Daryl," Bella says, "What are those things usually used for?"

"Uh, um, well I've never used them for their original purpose before," Daryl replies.

"Why not?" Bella asks, "Why, haven't you used them before?"

"W-Well," Daryl replies, "Maybe when you're a little older."

"Really, now…" April says.

"What is it, Nurse?" Bella asks.

"I feel like I'm the only one standing around doing nothing," April replies.

"It makes us feel better having you around in case one of us gets hurt, see?" Bella explains.

Taz is up on a counter.

"For ordinary injuries, sure maybe," April says, "But if you got bitten by one of 'Them,' it'd be over."

Taz jumps off the counter.

"Taz?" Bella questions.

Bella goes behind the counter and pulls something out.

"I wonder what this is," Bella says.

"Ah! Careful!" Daryl shouts, "This is a net launcher!"

"Huh?" April questions fantasizing, "A wet launcher?"

"No, no, no," Daryl explains, "Not that. A net, like meshing. You hold the body of it and then pull on this string hanging out the back, to launch the net out."

"Huh?" April questions, "Then doesn't it use gunpowder?"

"It probably uses gas to launch it, so there's no danger," Daryl replies.

"I see," April says.

Stephen comes out of the restroom.

"It feels like a gross kind of luxury to flush the toilet with mineral water," Stephen mention, "Huh? Nurse Bellamy? What are you doing?"

April puts the net launcher between her breasts.

"Oh!" April replies, "This is the only place I can put it."

Daryl, Noel, and Molly wave it off.

"Well, then," Saya says, "Let's go!"

Everyone puts on their poncho and a condom over the barrel of their gun. The team exits 7-11 into the rain. Saya is holding a red umbrella and wearing a purple poncho. Daryl is wearing a black hooded poncho and black hat. Bella is wearing an orange hooded poncho and pink heart designed rain boots. April is wearing a pink plaid hooded poncho. Noel is wearing a camo hooded poncho. Molly is wearing a tan poncho and a tan hat. Stephen is wearing a black and red poncho and black cowboy hat. The team heads down West Mitōshi Avenue and onto Kurenai Avenue. Around three-thirty, the team arrives on Yokogiru Avenue where Noel stabs a man "Them" in the mouth and then kicks "Them" down. Stephen runs to Noel and stabs "Them" with his Emperor Katana. The two then smile at each other.

"From this point forth," Saya says, "I should take the lead by myself."

"But this is our neighborhood," Stephen explains, "We know all the streets."

"That is exactly why," Saya mentions pulling out her Dragonfly Katana, "Around here it's your neighbors who have become 'Them,' as well as –"

"Are you saying we wouldn't be able to kill our own families?" Stephen asks, "If we had to –"

"Friends aren't the same as family, right?" Saya replies.

The team now walks down North Senno Avenue with Saya and Daryl leading the way as Stephen and Noel back up the rear.

"Stephen, I'll scope out the area," Saya explains, "The one who's safety I have to confirm and who I will help if need be is?"

"Just Noel's Mom, Saya," Stephen replies.

"But, Stephen," Noel mentions, "What if our neighbor Mr. Slater is safe too?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to –" Stephen goes to reply.

"They" appear in front and behind the team.

"I've spotted 'Them' at the crossroads behind us!" Stephen shouts, "There are three. Four… 'They' keep coming!"

"There are some ahead of us too," Saya mentions.

"Where are 'They' coming from?" Stephen asks.

"It's because this is a residential area!" Molly replies, "'They' were here the whole time."

"How terribly troublesome!" Saya shouts.

Saya rushes towards "Them."

"Huh?" Stephen questions.

Stephen runs back.

"Stephen?" Noel questions.

"Where are you running off to?" Molly asks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Noel asks.

Stephen opens the gate.

"Don't you remember?" Stephen asks, "This is old lady Lewis's house!"

Stephen goes to the covered fence to the next house over.

"I knew it!" Stephen shouts bringing down the fence.

"Ah, I remember this," Noel smiles.

"We were playing hide and go seek in elementary school," Stephen explains, "And I came here to hide and ended up kicking it down and breaking it. But the old lady forgave me and told me it was already broken."

"The old lady died a long time ago," Noel mentions, "So the house went to her children. But it's been empty for years now."

"It could be dangerous to suddenly break in there!" Saya shouts, "There might be some of 'Them,' on the other side of the hedge."

"I'm not about to get ambushes!" Molly shouts, "We could climb up the wall to get on the roof."

Bella gets on her bike and rides off.

"Bella will go on ahead!" Bella shouts.

Bella and Taz go through the fence and ride around.

"Two in the garden!" Bella shouts, "And some inside too!"

Bella slips on the wet ground and falls off the bike attracting "Them." Taz jumps in front of Bella to protect her.

"Squirt!" Molly shouts running through the gate.

"Molly!" Bella shouts.

Molly throws off her poncho and releases the safety from her MP5.

"Aha, so that's how it goes!" Molly blurts, "The dot-sight… squirt! Close your eyes!"

Molly shots the gun and hits the female "Them" in her breasts.

"Shit!" Molly shouts, "Stupid sexist bullet!"

Molly drops to the ground as the others come through the fence.

"That's…" Noel says.

"Mr. Krug's…" Stephen adds.

Molly shoots "Them" and hits her hip and then shoulder. Daryl sets up his gun.

"Stay outta this!" Molly shouts, "I'll get her next time for sure!"

"I know you will!" Daryl shouts, "Molly, you're a genius!"

"That's right," Molly shouts, "I'm a genius!"

Saya throws her umbrella as Molly shoots "Them" in the other shoulder.

"That will be enough shooting!" Saya shouts.

Saya runs and cuts down the two "Them" and catches her umbrella.

"That was brilliant!" Daryl shouts.

"Thanks to it, I'm soaked to the bone!" Molly shouts, "If I catch a cold, you're gonna hear about it!"

"Saya, that-" Bella goes to say.

Molly hits Bella on the head.

"Ow!" Bella shouts.

"Sheesh," Molly says, "I commend you for wanting to try hard for everybody's sake! But you can't act rashly! You can only do the crazy after you've thought it though!"

"Bella wanted to be like you, Molly," Bella cries, "And help everybody out."

Molly hugs Bella.

"I'm sorry," Molly smiles, "Next time, be careful Bella."

"Okay," Bella smiles.

Daryl takes off his poncho but leaves his hat on.

"You don't think we should be stricter with Bella?" Daryl asks, "And I'll wear yours Molly, so you take this."

"She'll be fine!" April shouts, "Thinking you can protect children by prohibiting certain things is a big mistake! Since adults can't understand things beyond committing crimes or gambling, they just deny or forbid something based on the fact that they don't like it. That's nothing more than proof of how low people can sink!"

"What are they talking about?" Stephen asks.

"By the way," Saya mentions, "What do we do about that?"

Saya looks inside the house.

"We'll leave them be," Stephen replies, "More importantly, Saya… you were right about me and Noel. We couldn't do a thing."

"I'm glad," Saya smiles, "I guess I have an eye for reading men after all."

Molly puts on Daryl's poncho as Daryl puts on Molly's. Daryl now grabs steps and puts it against a wall so Stephen can looks over the wall.

"If we can manage to get by Mrs. Newenham's house… ah," Stephen says seeing three "Them" in the yard, "Never mind. I thought maybe we could climb over the wall using the stepladder and get through that way, but it's no good. At least on the path, I don't see any of 'Them.'"

Stephen gets down from the ladder and talks to the others.


	35. Act 35: Intellect, Emotion, and DEAD

"To get to our destination," Stephen explains, "We have to exit here, continue right, take a left, and then take a right so we can get down to the end of the road. The distance is about three hundred and twenty two meters."

"Even with the suppressor on, the muzzle still makes noise," Molly mentions, "So I figured 'They'd' be swarming us by now."

"The sound would only be heard by those directly ahead of us," Daryl explains, "And it's muted some by the rain. A clever thief waits for a rainy day to do his dirty work."

Saya puts her umbrella down as Daryl scopes out the area with his compound bow.

"Nobody here!" Saya states.

"All clear!" Daryl shouts.

"Let's go!" Stephen commands.

Stephen and his team walk along Kōchi Avenue and are stopped by Saya letting a female "Them" pass by. The team then turns left onto North Sōdaisa Avenue.

"Just a little farther," Stephen says.

"Almost there!" Noel shouts.

Ahead on Nakao Street everyone hears a yell.

"Would you guys knock it off already!" a female yells.

"That voice just now…" Noel says, "Mom?"

Saya looks down Nakao Street and sees a woman.

"Never!" the neighbor shouts.

The female slams her spear onto the ground.

"How dare you let me out to get necessities and then refuse to let me back in!" the female shouts, "You are sorely under estimating Barbara Sniegowski!"

Forty-two year old, Barbara Sniegowski is in front of a furniture blockade holding a spear and in her officer attire.

"I'm glad to see she's spritely as ever," Stephen laughs.

"Is that her?" Saya asks.

"We don't care, now go away!" the neighbor shouts, "Or I'll shoot!"

"Why, you!" Barbara yells.

"Mom!" Noel shouts.

Barbara turns around and his hugged by Noel.

"Mom!" Noel shouts.

"Noel!" Barbara smiles, "Oh! And Stephen too!"

"So what's all the commotion?" Noel asks, "What happened to our heartwarming reunion? Do you realize that if you yell too loudly, 'They' will come for you, right?"

"I can't help it," Barbara replies, "I went to fetch food and things for all the neighbors, but when I came back, they wouldn't let me in. At first we were all working together, and things were going smoothly, see? But after the electricity went out, things got hard. Some weirdos came and sort of took control of everybody. They're distant friends of some of the neighbors."

"Ma'am, run away with us," Stephen says.

"Oh my," Barbara blushes, "It sounds like an invitation to elope. But to where? Without a clear goal, things turn south real fast. And just wanting to stay alive isn't good enough! Or have you resigned yourselves to that fate already?"

"Two days from now," Molly explains, "The army has scheduled a rescue operation for a few hours in the afternoon at Kodomojidai Elementary School. We confirmed it with a US-Alert at the Kurenai Police Station, It will probably be the first and last rescue effort."

"The day after tomorrow in the afternoon," Barbara shouts, "The army will be launching a rescue operation at Kodomojidai Elementary School! We're going there now! Anybody who wants to come step out now!"

"Lies!" the neighbor shouts, "We don't believe you!"

"Um, I'm Cravotta's son!" Stephen shouts, "And what she said is true! We don't have time to waste, so we're leaving right now! If anybody wants to come with us, please come out!"

Nobody comes out as Daryl sees some of "Them" coming.

"There's quite a number of 'Them' coming up from behind!" Daryl shouts, "The distance is roughly sixty meters!"

"I remember those clothes," Saya mentions, "It's the guys from before! If we don't act fast, we'll lose all the ground we just gained. Either way, we're going to have to break though that group, but… more could come at any moment, you understand?"

"You gave them your warning," Stephen says, "You've fulfilled your duty as a good neighbor. Don't worry okay?"

"This place isn't home to me anymore," Barbara states.

"Um… that outfit is for the Kurenai Police, isn't it?" Daryl asks.

"Ah, you know?" Barbara replies, "You must be a fan! I've held on to it since my police officer days and fished it out of the closet when shit hit the fan. Good thing my proportions haven't changed. When I was part of the Kurenai Station, I was feared by the local thugs as P.S. Barb. Well that is until I quit."

"P.S. Barb?" Daryl questions.

"Dude act your age!" Molly shouts.

"Have you heard from Dad?" Noel asks, "He should be at Kodomojidai Elementary School too."

"It'd take a lot more than this to do in Paul in," Barbara replies, "And even if he is dead."

"He'd have gone down protecting somebody," Noel smiles, "That's how Dad would have wanted it."

"When I saw those swords and guns you're all carrying," Barbara explains, "I thought you'd become a bunch of juvenile delinquents. But I'm impressed with how sensible you've all been."

"I can explain these guns!" Noel blurts.

"Don't worry about it," Barbara says, "They helped you live this long, didn't they? Then that's all I need to know. I'm also borrowing Paul's spear without asking."

Noel smiles at Barbara.

"She's not a novice with the spear either, is she?" Saya asks.

"I don't think so, no," Stephen replies.

"She was just saying she was with the police force," Saya mentions.

"But wasn't there something before that?" Stephen asks.

"Before the force," Noel replies, "My Mom was the leader of a girl gang. You think it's a curse?"

"So shall we get going?" Stephen asks.

"Ah, wait a second!" Daryl shouts, "Hold on."

Daryl pulls a Glock 21 Gen4 and hands it to Barbara.

"You know how to fire a handgun too, right?" Daryl asks.

"More or less," Barbara replies.

Barbara takes the Glock 21 Gen4.

"It's from the evidence storage room at the Kurenai Police Station," Daryl explains, "All the bullets are in it, since the ammo room was cleared out."

"Oh, my," Barbara says, "Your name's Schroder, is that right? Thanks."

Daryl laughs as he rubs the back of his head.

"I think we're all set to go," Saya states.

"Since your sight's not as good in the rain, don't run!" Stephen shouts, "And nobody fire until I say so!"

Stephen and his team rush for "Them" along Nakao Street as they head for Kodomojidai Elementary School to meet Noel's Father, Stephen's Mother, and the army for the rescue operation. Outside of Kodomojidai Elementary School on April eleventh at four-thirty are a few of "Them." From within the school someone is looking out a dot-sight.

"Look at that huge rock she's flashing," the person says, "Must've cost a pretty penny."

"Don't fret," the police officer lying next to the female on the desk mentions, "You can shoot that one soon."

"Really?' the female asks, "But won't the gunshot attract a whole heard of 'Them?'"

"Yeah, but," the police officer replies, "That's exactly what we need. Especially now…"

A moth gets in the way of the female sniper.

"Out of the way, moth!" the female shouts.

The police officer and female fire the guns sniping two "Them."

"How many rounds can I fire?" the female asks.

"As many as there are in your magazine!" the police officer replies.

"Huh?" the female questions, "Then I've got only four shots!"

"These are Remington 11-87," the police officer explains, "Their internal tube magazine holds eight rounds."

"Look at that," a capped police officer says, "When it comes down to the wire, those two get the job done with style."

"Won't 'They' come in swarms now?" a glasses man asks.

"There aren't really that many in this area," the capped police officer replies, "Besides, all surviving civilians are hiding inside the school. Once the rest of us hide too, we'll just let 'Them' go right past us."

"Then why are you even shooting?" the glasses man asks.

"To let the survivors know we have the means to protect ourselves," the capped police officer replies, "The army helicopters said over their loudspeaker that they'll be rescuing us, so we can't afford a panic now."

"I suppose that makes sense," the glasses man says, "But…"

Inside a classroom are a bunch of people with one near a window.

"No!" a blonde man by the window shouts, "It's not like that!"

"Don't lie to us," an emo haired man shouts, "That wound's obviously from a bite! You're going to turn into one of those monsters too! That is to say… you already are one of them!"

"No," the blond man explains, "I just scraped my arm while I was trying to get away! The police checked me out and said I'd be okay."

"The police don't know anything!" a longhaired woman shouts, "They don't even know how to cure Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome!"

"Yeah!" a fancy haired man agrees, "That's right!"

"They're lying to us!" the emo haired man shouts, "They've been lying this whole time!"

"You've been infected through that wound!" a spiked hair man shouts, "We know it!"

"There is no evidence to prove that," a sweater vest man mentions, "'Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome' was only labeled such by the government out of legal necessity… it was an arbitrary designation. They called it an infectious disease… though it's an epidemic now. By classifying it as a kind of pathogenic organism, more dramatic measures could be taken. They've only labeled it as this kind of illness to justify taking forcing measures. Not… that it's really helped much."

"What the heck?" a fat woman yells, "That doesn't change the fact that it's a disease!"

"Not quite," the sweater vest man says, "Until the actual case has been determined, the government and official institutions aren't legally able to do anything. In other words, it's not that they're deceiving us per se, but they had to label it in order to take action… besides, whether this is a disease or not isn't something that can be ascertained in a day."

"So they are lying to us!" the spiked hair main shouts, "They're tricking their own people! Messing with us! Still, Zoetic Cadaverous Syndrome has got to be a disease that you get infected with through open wounds! Everything's always a government conspiracy!"

"So what kind of infection?" the sweater vest man asks, "An oral infection or an airborne infection? There are plenty of ways to spread an infection, you see? And can a virus or a bacteria really turn people into walking corpses? Though the biting and aggression we're seeing do resemble the rhabdovirus."

"Aha!" the fat woman shouts, "So it is a virus! You just said so yourself!"

"I didn't mean it that way," the sweater vest man says.

A baby starts to cry in the room.

"Children!" a mother shouts, "There are children here! I'm scared! I'm so scared. I don't know what to do!"

"Before the power failed," a shoulder length haired woman shouts, "Professor Espenshade from Penn State University said so himself! He said you can get infected no matter what you do!"

"But… we don't even know if it's a true contagion or not," the sweater vest man explain.

"It's an infection!" the spiked hair man shouts, "It's gotta be! Anyone who says it's not a disease is obviously the government's lapdog! I'm telling you! He's going to become one of those monsters too!"

People start grabbing weapons and going for the blond man.

"But… you have no grounds to say –" the sweater vest man goes to say.

"Get 'IM!" the spiked haired man shouts.


End file.
